Diamond in the rough
by Lady Excalibur
Summary: He encased his heart in ice and she was a diamond amongst coal. When she breaks through, his world changes and so does hers. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Journey to Rivendell

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings but if I did.....drool........Legolas.......hot elf...drool.....Elrond.....argh!!!! Elrond get out of my fantasy!!!!! All the new characters are my own creations with a few suggestions from my friend (Gilraen) thrown in.

Authors note: This chapter has been re-written using film dialogue from the extended version.

Chapter 1

Journey to Rivendell

Sam took another look at the people sat in the corner. There were two, a man and a woman. The man was tall and looked weather-beaten. His legs were stretched out before him, showing high boots of supple leather that fitted him well, but had seen much wear and were now caked with mud. A travel-stained cloak of heavy dark-green cloth was drawn close about him and in spite of the heat of the room he wore a hood that overshadowed his face; but the gleam of his eyes could be seen as he watched Sam and his companions Frodo, Merry and Pippin.

The woman was a little shorter than the man and looked a lot cleaner. Her legs were tucked underneath the table in front of her. Her boots were cleaner but wetter than the man's; she had been out in the rain. She wore a cloak of a light, brown material which too was wet and her hood clung to her forehead so her eyes could not be seen. Both of them had swords attached to their belts.

"Those two have done nothing but stare at you since we arrived," said Sam to Frodo who was sat next to him. He was protective of Frodo for a good reason. Frodo carried a small yet dangerous object, the One Ring.

"Excuse me," said Frodo to Barliman, the owner of the Prancing Pony, "Those two in the corner, who are they?"

"Well," said Barliman coldly, "The man is one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but round here he's known as Strider."

"Strider," said Frodo, thoughtfully, "What about the woman?"

"Oh, young Tigerlily," said Barliman, his tone changing to a warm one, "Strider brought her here when she was about seventeen and she's been here ever since. Her mother was born and raised here in Bree. We assume that's why she was sent here but she's never said whether it's true or not."

Barliman went on his way, leaving Frodo deep in thought. He played with the Ring which lay in his hand. He heard it whisper to him.

"Baggins," it whispered.

"Baggins," it whispered louder.

"Baggins," it said.

"Baggins!" it shouted.

"Baggins?" came a voice that belonged no to the Ring but to Frodo's companion, Pippin who was stood by the bar.

"Sure I know a Baggins," he pointed at Frodo, "He's over there. Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side."

Frodo stood up quickly and hurried over to Pippin.

"And," Pippin continued, "My third cousin, twice removed..."

"Pippin!" cried Frodo, grabbing his arm.

"Steady on, Frodo," said Pippin, accidentally knocking Frodo back. Frodo slipped and fell to the floor. The Ring flew out of his hand into the air. It fell back to earth and Frodo caught it on his finger, causing him to disappear. That got Strider and Tigerlily's full attention. Their sharp eyes searched for any sign of Frodo, knowing he was the Hobbit they had been waiting for.

When he reappeared, Strider grabbed Frodo and pulled him into a corner, not fast enough to escape Sam's watchful gaze though.

"You draw too much attention to yourself, Mr. 'Underhill'," hissed Tigerlily. (A/n: Tigerlily will be having a few of Strider's lines. It helps the story flow and gives her something to say.)

Strider pushed Frodo up the stairs and Tigerlily followed.

When they got upstairs, they pushed him into a room and shut the door.

"What do you want?" asked Frodo.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry," said Strider.

"I carry nothing," said Frodo.

"Indeed," said Tigerlily, removing her hood as Strider moved towards the window. Under her hood, she had shoulder length light brown hair with blonde streaks in it and her eyes were hazel but seemed cold and empty as if she felt guilty about something.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish," said Strider, putting out the candles by the window, "But to disappear entirely," he removed his hood, "That is a rare gift." Strider had dark hair and eyes but they weren't as cold as Tigerlily's who was clearly much younger. Frodo wondered what would make a young woman feel so guilty it showed in her eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Frodo, looking from Strider to Tigerlily.

"Are you frightened?" asked Tigerlily. (A/n: I had to let her have this; it's my favorite line in FOTR)

"Yes," answered Frodo.

"Not nearly frightened enough," said Strider, "We know what hunts you."

Suddenly Sam, Merry and Pippin burst through the door, carrying weapons of chance or in Sam's case, balled fists. Strider unsheathed his sword.

"Let him go!" shouted Sam, "Or I'll have you, Longshanks and your women-friend."

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit," said Strider, sheathing his sword, "But it will not save you."

"You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo," said Tigerlily, "They're coming."

Later that night, they, the Nazgûl, arrived in Bree. Strider and Tigerlily knew they would seek out the hobbits so the Hobbit-sized beds were made to look like someone was asleep in them, while the Hobbits stayed in Strider's room. Frodo was awake and the others were woken by screeches of disappointment sounding from the Nazgûl as they discovered there were no Hobbits in the beds and left the Prancing Pony. The Hobbits looked at Strider who was watching the street below the window whilst sitting in a chair. Tigerlily was sat in front of the door, doubling as a draught-extinguisher as well as an extra guard.

"What are they?" asked Frodo.

"They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power," said Strider.

"Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling to darkness," added Tigerlily.

"Now they are slaves to his will. They are Nazgûl," said Strider. Pippin looked at Tigerlily, confused,

"Ringwraiths," said Tigerlily, helpfully, "Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you. Now let's talk about something else. Them Nazgûl give me the creeps."

The next day, complete with food, supplies and a pony named Bill; Strider, Tigerlily and the Hobbits left Bree.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Frodo

"Into the Wild," replied Tigerlily, "It has been many years since I ventured there myself but Strider knows the way like the back of his hand."

"How long has that scar been there?" said Strider, in mock surprise, looking at his hand. Tigerlily could see a distrusting look on Sam's face but he didn't say anything.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispered to Frodo, unaware that both Strider and Tigerlily could hear him.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler.

"He's foul enough," replied Merry

"We have no choice but to trust him," replied Frodo.

"But where is he leading us?" said Sam.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee," said Strider, "To the House of Elrond."

"Did you hear that?" said Sam, excitedly, "Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves."

"I don't see what is so exciting about Elves," said Tigerlily, "If you ask me they're a bit snobbish. Look down their noses at anything that isn't Elven. Even Strider here."

"That's enough, Tigerlily," said Strider, "I won't have you squashing Sam's dreams about Elves."

After traveling for a few hours the next morning, Tigerlily heard a clang of metal. Both she and Aragorn turned to see the Hobbits, setting up camp.

"Gentlemen," said Tigerlily, "We do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.

"You've already had it," said Strider

"We've had one, yes," said Pippin, "What about second breakfast?"

Strider looked at Tigerlily who shrugged and carried on walking. She noticed an apple tree. She pulled one off and threw it over her shoulder. They soon reached the Midgewater marshes. The marshes nearly came up to Tigerlily's waist and were icy cold. The midges didn't help. They swarmed around the travelers and bit them.

"What do they eat," said Merry," when they can't get Hobbit?"

Six days out of Bree, the travelers arrived at a hill on which there was a ruin.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl," he said, "We shall rest here tonight." The Hobbits were quite happy to rest. Strider fetched a bundle from Bill. It contained four small swords, which he gave to the Hobbits.

"These are for you," he said, "Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here. Come, Tigerlily."

As they left Amon Sûl, Tigerlily voiced her concern.

"The Nazgûl are following us," she said

"I know," replied Strider, "Let's hope we find them before they find the Hobbits."

The two searched the wasteland around Amon Sûl, swords ready for any sign of a Nazgûl. The Nazgûl screech they heard coming from the watchtower, sent chills down their spines.

"Tigerlily!" shouted Strider, "Back to the watchtower!"

When they arrived back at Amon Sûl, Frodo was no where to be seen. Strider lunged at the Nazgûl using flame and blade. Frodo reappeared, screaming.

"Frodo!" cried Sam, rushing over to him as Tigerlily and Strider continued to fight off the Wraiths. Strider set fire to a Nazgûl and Tigerlily tried to see off two more. Strider helped her as she wasn't much of a swordsman and then chased one off Weathertop, where was the last one? It was trying to sneak away; Strider turned and threw his torch at it. It caught fire and ran away, screaming. Merry and Pippin had joined Sam at Frodo's side.

"Strider!" called Sam, "Help him, Strider." Tigerlily picked up the blade beside Frodo and watched it turn to dust.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," she said, throwing down the handle.

"This is beyond my skill to heal," said Strider, "He needs Elvish medicine." He lifted Frodo into his arms and the group left Weathertop. Tigerlily and Merry carried torches. They went through a forest, heading east. Nazgûl screams were heard.

"Hurry!" said Strider

"We're six days from Rivendell," said Sam, leading Bill, "He'll never make it!"

"Have a hope, Master Gamgee," said Tigerlily, "Have a hope."

They rested in the clearing, Strider, Merry and Tigerlily watching for the Ringwraiths.

"Look, Frodo it's Mr. Bilbo's trolls. Mr. Frodo?" said Sam, "He's going cold."

"Is he going to die?" asked Pippin.

"He's passing into the Shadow World," said Strider, "He'll soon become a Wraith like them." Frodo made a strange, choking sound and the Nazgûl replied with their blood-curdling screeches.

"They're close," said Merry.

"Sam," said Strider, "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" repeated Sam.

"Kingsfoil," said Tigerlily, helpfully.

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed," said Sam.

"It may help slow the poisoning. Hurry!" said Strider. He and Sam left to find the Athelas.

A short while later, a white horse came to the clearing with an elven rider. The rider dismounted the horse

"Frodo, I am Arwen- Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad," she said

"Who is she?" asked Merry as the Elf and Aragorn bent over Frodo.

"Frodo," said Arwen.

"She's an elf," said Sam

"He's fading," said Arwen, "He's not going to last." Aragorn put some Athelas in Frodo's wound. Frodo made the choking sound again.

"We must get him to my father," said Arwen, "I've been looking for you for two days. There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

"Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon," said Strider.

"Hon mabathon," said Arwen, "Rochon ellint im."

"Andelu i ven.," said Strider.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked Tigerlily. She didn't reply, she was concentrating on the conversation.

"Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriatha hon. I do not fear them," said Arwen. Strider helped her onto the horse.

"Arwen," he said, "Ride hard. Don't look back." Arwen spoke some Elvish to her horse and rode away.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Sam, "Those Wraiths are still out there!"

"He knows," said Tigerlily, "But Arwen can out-run them. We cannot."

"Oh dear," said Pippin.

"Come now Hobbits," said Strider, "We're still a long way from Rivendell." The two humans and three Hobbits continued their journey to the Last Homely House (A/n: I got that from The Hobbit).


	2. Chapter 2:The fate of the Ring

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings but if I did.....drool........Legolas.......hot elf...drool.....Elrond.....argh!!!! Elrond get out of my fantasy!!!!! All the new characters are my own creations with a few suggestions from my friend (Gilraen) thrown in.

Chapter 2

The fate of the Ring

It took them five days to reach Rivendell. Frodo was still recovering in the House of Elrond. Sam refused to leave Frodo's side. The travelers were given rooms and clean clothes. All were grateful for this including Strider.

The next day (24th Oct), Frodo woke up and was greeted by his old friend, Gandalf the Grey. He was well enough to get up and explore Rivendell. He found Merry and Pippin again and they showed him his uncle, Bilbo. He and the other Hobbits found Tigerlily in the library, reading a book. She was wearing a white dress but still wore her boots. Her hair and face were clean.

"Hello, Miss Tigerlily," said Frodo. Tigerlily looked up and smiled.

"It is good to see you, Mr. Frodo," she replied.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," said Frodo

"What is it?" she said kindly

"Your name, it's a Hobbit name. How did you come to have it?" asked Frodo. Tigerlily put the book down and walked over to Frodo.

"My mother was born in Bree and had quite a few Hobbit friends. Her best friend was a Hobbit named Tigerlily and my mother said that she would name her first daughter after her. I am my mother's only daughter but like all my brothers I have a Hobbit name," said Tigerlily.

"Where do you come from?" asked Sam, he was always interested in foreign lands.

"A country in the south, which many have not heard of; Enedwaith. I come from a village on the coast. It's a small farming community rather like the Shire. Everyone knows everybody else and nothing is secret," said Tigerlily, fondly, "I loved my home."

"Why did you leave?" asked Pippin. Tigerlily didn't reply but left the room.

"Nice one Pip, you've upset her," said Merry

"I just asked a question," said Pippin. The Hobbits left the library and looked for Tigerlily. They couldn't find her. They were soon distracted by the arrival of visitors to Rivendell. Dwarves, Elves and Men came. Among them was Gimli, a dwarf with red hair and beard. Legolas the elf, the elven Prince of Mirkwood, he was fair of face and had bright blue eyes and long blond hair. Boromir of Gondor, a tall stern man with dark hair and gray eyes. They had arrived in Rivendell for various reasons but looked too intimidating for the Hobbits to speak to.

Strider was the only one to see Tigerlily for the rest of the day. She was stood not far from him in a corridor off the hall he was in. She looked as if she was crying; something Strider rarely saw her do. Boromir entered the hall and looked at the picture showing the defeat of Sauron. He saw Strider watching him.

"You are no elf," he said.

"The men of the South are welcome here," said Strider. Boromir nodded.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey," said Strider.

"Then we are here on common purpose," said Boromir. He then turned to see the broken sword opposite the picture.

"The Shards of Narsil," he muttered. He picked up the handle and held it using two hands

"The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand," he continued, unaware that both Strider and Tigerlily were watching him. He ran his hand along the blade and cut his finger.

"It's still sharp," he said. Then he saw Strider looking at him.

"But no more than a broken heirloom," said Boromir, savagely. He put it back and walked away. The shard dropped to the floor but Boromir carried on walking. Strider picked up the shard and put it back. Tigerlily decided she didn't like Boromir very much.

The next day, Elrond called a council. Tigerlily wore a silver tunic and black trousers. Her hair was held back in a braid with some loose strands framing her face. She sat next to Strider, opposite Frodo and Gandalf.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond started, "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. We will unite or fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood up and walked forward and placed the Ring on the stone table in the center. He took a quick glance at Tigerlily, who gave him an encouraging smile. Murmurs and whispers went round the council. Someone said, "The doom of Man." Boromir stood up, looking at the ring.

"In a dream," he said, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found'," he reached towards the Ring, "Isildur's bane."

"Boromir," called Elrond. Gandalf stood up and began to shout in the Black Speech. The sky grew dark. Gimli reached for his ax. Elrond covered his face with one hand. Legolas closed his eyes. Tigerlily closed her eyes with fear. As the Black Speech sounded in her ears, she remembered things from her past. An orc snarling, a sword swinging, then it was stained red with blood and a young man fell to his knees. Gandalf stopped as Boromir sat down. Tigerlily opened her eyes. Gandalf sat down.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," said Elrond.

"Do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," said Gandalf, "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift," said Boromir, "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"It is not just Mordor that is against us," said Tigerlily, standing up.

"Tigerlily," said Strider in warning.

"Isengard has turned against us. Orcs and Dunlendings now attack the lands of the south, including my home. It is not just the enemies on our borders we need to watch, it is the enemies within that must be feared the most," said Tigerlily.

"Tigerlily is it?" said Boromir. Tigerlily nodded.

"Well, you certainly have the courage of a tiger, not many peasants were dare speak back to their superiors," said Boromir. Tigerlily was shocked.

"Don't be so shocked. You are from Enedwaith, no?" said Boromir.

"Yes," said Tigerlily.

"All that is there are a few farms and uneducated peasants," said Boromir, "Nothing at all worth protecting." Boromir soon regretted his words. He had insulted Tigerlily's people; something she did not cast aside lightly. Her fist came out of nowhere and got him square between the eyes. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. She hadn't hurt him badly; just shocked him.

"You're foolish like a typical woman too," said Boromir. Tigerlily didn't get to hit him this time because Strider stood up and held her back.

"Sit down Tigerlily," said Elrond. Boromir stood up and glared at Tigerlily. Tigerlily and Strider returned to their seats.

"As for the Ring," said Strider, "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" snarled Boromir.

"This is no mere Ranger," said Legolas, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir looked at Aragorn.

"Aragorn?" he said, "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," added Legolas.

Aragorn waved his hand and said, "Havo dad, Legolas."

Boromir turned to Legolas and said, "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." He went back to his seat.

"Aragorn is right," said Gandalf, "We cannot use it." Elrond stood up.

"We have only one choice," he said, "It must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" said Gimli. He stood up and drew his ax. He struck the Ring with it. His ax smashed into a hundred pieces and he was flung backwards. Tigerlily saw Frodo flinched when the ax hit the Ring.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin," said Elrond, "By any craft we here posses. The Ring was made in the fires of Mt. Doom and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." There was silence until...

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," said Boromir, "Its gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. A great eye that is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland of fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly." Legolas stood up suddenly.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?" he shouted at Boromir, "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," said Gimli.

"And if we fail, what then?" said Boromir, "What if Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf," roared Gimli.

The Elves jumped to their feet, yelling at the Dwarves. One of them moved to go towards them, but Legolas held out an arm to hold him back. The Men also rose, every one shouting at someone else. Gandalf shook his head and soon joined the argument. Frodo looked around. Only he, Aragorn, and Tigerlily remained seated. Frodo looked at the Ring; he knew what he had to do. He stood up.

"I will take it! I will take it!"

The council went silent and stared at Frodo.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," he paused, "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins," said Gandalf, "As long as it is yours to bear."

"Such a small one cannot bear such a burden even when accompanied by a wizard," said Tigerlily, "I would give my life to protect you, Frodo Baggins," she walked towards Frodo and bowed before him, "Do with me what you will."

"Err, thank you, Tigerlily," said Frodo. Aragorn rose as well.

"If by my life and death, I can protect you, I will," said Aragorn, "You have my sword." He stood next to Tigerlily.

"And you have my bow," said Legolas, he stood on Tigerlily's other side.

"And my ax!" growled Gimli. Tigerlily giggled at Legolas' expression which clearly said, 'not the dwarf!' Boromir approached Frodo.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," he said, "This indeed is the will of the council and Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" shouted a voice. Sam came out from behind a bush.

"No way is Mr. Frodo going anywhere without me!" he said.

"No? Indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," said Elrond. He spun around when he heard another shout.

"Oi, we're coming too!" Merry and Pippin came out of their hiding places, "And you'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Besides," said Pippin, "You need people of intelligence on this mission. Quest. Thing."

"Well that rules you out, Pip," said Merry. Pippin nodded, and then realized what Merry had said and stared at him.

"Ten companions!" said Elrond, "Very well then, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Alright then," said Pippin, "Where are we going?"

Gandalf and the Hobbits groaned at Pippin's ignorance.


	3. Chapter 3: Peaceful times

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings but if I did.....drool........Legolas.......hot elf...drool.....Elrond.....argh!!!! Elrond get out of my fantasy!!!!! All the new characters are my own creations with a few suggestions from my friend (Gilraen) thrown in.

A/n: Ok, this chapter is entirely my own creation as it's not in the film and Tigerlily isn't Tolkien's. It will tell us more about her. It'll explain why Tigerlily went to Bree. I've also been on a name generator and using the names of my fave actors and singers (Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Tom Felton, Brad Pitt, Daniel Radcliffe and Justin Timberlake in that order) I have come up with names for Tigerlily's brothers. This is quite a long chapter.

Chapter 3

Peaceful times

Tigerlily ran towards her eldest brother. Pimpernel, although twenty years older was very close to his sister. She laughed as he swept her up into his arms; she was seventeen years old. He was grown up and married with a two sons; but came to see his family whenever he could. She hugged her brother and smiled. She thought her life was perfect. She had been walking along the Isen River when she spotted Pimpernel and her second-eldest brother Milo. As she hugged Milo, she heard a twig snap and a low growl. Her brother dropped her in surprise. Both he and Pimpernel reached for their swords. An orc stumbled out of the bushes. Milo rushed forward and stabbed the orc through the neck.

"An orc?" said Pimpernel, "I thought they kept away from civilization?"

"Something is wrong," said Milo, "Come on." Milo, Pimpernel and Tigerlily headed over a small ridge. On the other side was a sight that would haunt Tigerlily for years to come; a camp of about five hundred orcs. Tigerlily had only ever seen pictures of orcs before. Their stench was terrible. Her brothers had described it to her when they had returned from trips with Strider. It was ten times worse than Tigerlily had imagined. She was violently sick. What was most disturbing were the heads. Human heads on spikes, their eyes open.

"This is sick," said Milo, "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know," replied Pimpernel. Both of them turned and looked at Tigerlily.

"What? Oh, no, mama said you weren't to use me as a spy anymore," said Tigerlily in protest.

Five minutes later, Tigerlily was hiding and listening to the orcs.

'_How come I'm always the spy?' _she thought.

"Now when do we attack?" an Orc asked a large creature that looked like an orc but was far too tall. (A/n: An Uruk-Hai)

"Tonight dusk, them farmers won't know what's hit 'em," said the creature, "Don't forget to find the kid. It's a girl about seventeen..." Tigerlily's foot slipped and a twig snapped beneath it.

"Oh no," she breathed. The large creature reached out and pulled Tigerlily out of her hiding place.

"Well, well what do we have here?" he asked.

"It's one of them farmer's daughters," spat an orc.

"What's your name girlie?" asked the creature.

"Why do you want to know that?" asked the orc

"I know the name of the one we're looking for," said the orc, "Now what's your name?"

"Tigerlily," replied Tigerlily.

"Tigerlily what?" said the creature, shaking her.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Milo. He and Pimpernel lunged at the monster that had their sister, swords at the ready. The creature let go of Tigerlily. She ran and hid behind them.

"So, you're Tigerlily Solaris?" said the Uruk-Hai (I got bored calling him 'the creature') Milo and Pimpernel looked confused.

"How'd you know that?" asked Milo.

"It's the star on your pendant," said the Uruk-Hai, "The Solaris family wears a wooden pendant with a star on it." He pointed at the pendant around Milo's neck. Everyone in the Solaris family wore one even Tigerlily.

"Looks like you're the one we've been looking for," said the Uruk-Hai.

"Why? Why do you want me?" asked Tigerlily

"Haven't your parents ever told you that..." the Uruk-Hai's words were cut short by Pimpernel cutting off his head.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Milo. He grabbed Tigerlily's hand and started running, Pimpernel followed. The orcs were furious at their leader's murder and were swearing revenge. Milo and Pimpernel carried on running, ignoring Tigerlily's pleas for them to explain the Uruk-Hai's words.

They soon reached home. They dragged Tigerlily into the house and slammed the door shut.

"What's going on?" demanded Strider who was sat at the kitchen table.

"Orcs by the Isen River," said Pimpernel, "Mama, Papa, I need a word." His mother and father followed him into the next room. Tigerlily had no idea what was being said but it obviously had something to do with her as Milo had whispered into the ears of Strider and her other brothers, Fosco, Togo, Till and Olo.

Her mother and father came out looking very pale.

"Strider," said Meryn, "I need you to take Tigerlily as far away from here as possible before tonight."

"I'll take her to Bree, you have family there," said Strider.

"Papa, what is going on?" asked Tigerlily.

"You're too young to understand," said Meryn, "We'll explain it to you someday."

"Mama," said Tigerlily, turning to her mother.

"Your father is right, Tigerlily," said her mother, "You wouldn't understand. Now, come child, we must prepare for your departure."

As the sun set, Tigerlily left her village for the first time in her life. She turned back to look at it for one last time. A scream reached her ears. The orcs were attacking. She saw Milo rush at an orc but the orc was quicker and struck Milo in his stomach. As Milo fell to the ground, Tigerlily cried, "Nooooo!"

Tigerlily awoke from her nightmare in Rivendell. That terrible night had been nine years ago. She never found out if Milo was alright. She had been left in Bree with her grandparents and they refused to tell her what the Uruk-Hai had meant. She calmed herself. That dream had haunted her for so long yet it still scared her. It was sunrise and had been three days since the council, since she had joined the Fellowship. She was wearing silver pyjamas and her hair was hung loose around her face. Her room faced out onto the river. The curtains and bedclothes were a dark green colour with gold lacing. She got out of bed and went onto her balcony. She heard a soft voice singing. She looked around and saw only Legolas the elf, sitting beneath a tree. His lips were moving so it was obviously him.

_The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering_

_Tinúviel was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment glimmering._

Tigerlily knew this song very well and sang the second verse when Legolas stopped.

_There Beren came from mountains cold, _

_And lost he wandered under leaves,_

_And where the Elven-river rolled_

_He walked alone and sorrowing._

_He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

_And her hair like shadow following. _

Legolas looked up and saw Tigerlily stood on her balcony, her eyes looking at the sunrise. Other than Aragorn, he had never heard a human sing the song of Beren and Lúthien.

"Good morning my lady," he said, when she had finished. He had to admit she had a lovely voice. Tigerlily looked at him.

"What wakes you at such an hour? All humans I have met prefer to sleep half the day," said Legolas. He had intended it as a joke about Aragorn; unfortunately Tigerlily did not see it that way.

"What wakes me is none of your concern; it might well have been your singing that brought me from my slumber. Humans are not lazy; we just require more than elves when it comes to sleeping," she said and stormed off.

'_What was that about?_' thought Legolas. Tigerlily herself was confused by her outburst; she was by nature a placid person unless threatened. Legolas had not threatened her in anyway, no elf ever had. Except Elladen, one of Elrond's sons, but that was just a playful threat when she first ever came Rivendell. She had told him she thought he was stupid, he had threatened to throw her in the river. It had actually ended in her throwing him in the river. She was brought from her thoughts by the Hobbits coming into her room.

"Good morning Tigerlily," said Pippin, a smile on his face.

"What are you four doing awake?" asked Tigerlily

"Well, Legolas was sent to get you but that was half an hour ago," said Merry.

"Oh, he was sat under the tree a few minutes ago," said Tigerlily.

"Yes, I apologize for that," said Legolas, who had now appeared at the door, "It must have slipped my mind." Tigerlily's cheeks flushed red when she saw him.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I don't know why I reacted like that," said Tigerlily.

"There is nothing to forgive my lady," said Legolas.

"Why were you sent to find me?" asked Tigerlily

"Aragorn thinks we need to practice in case we should be attacked by orcs," said Legolas.

"Oh, would you excuse me?" said Tigerlily

"Why?" Pippin asked as the others left the room.

"I'm not going to change with you watching, am I?" said Tigerlily.

"Are you?" said Pippin, hopefully. Legolas walked back in and dragged Pippin out by the collar. He shut the door behind him. Tigerlily started to take off her pyjamas. She froze when she heard a whisper from outside the door.

"Hobbits!" she yelled.

"Ok, ok, we won't look through the keyhole," came Pippin's voice. Tigerlily opened her drawers and put on clean underwear. She then put on her clothes. She wore brown trousers, a white shirt and a brown sleeveless tunic. She opened the door and stepped out. Legolas was leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He looked at Tigerlily.

"Sword?" he said, helpfully.

"Oh, right!" said Tigerlily, she went back into her room and found her sword. She fastened it around her waist as she came out.

"Ok, let's go," she said. Legolas led the way down to near the river where Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli were.

"Well, it's about time," said Gimli, "What kept you?"

"Legolas forgot what he was supposed to do," said Sam.

"Reminds me of a certain someone," said Aragorn, looking at Tigerlily.

"Shall we begin?" said Tigerlily.

"Ok, I think you should try your luck against Boromir," said Aragorn.

"Scared I'll beat you?" said Tigerlily.

"No," said Aragorn as Boromir drew his sword. Tigerlily drew hers.

"You're going down Boromir!" said Tigerlily. Her sword clashed with his. She was very quick on her feet but her hands were not fast enough to avoid Boromir parting her from her sword.

"You need to work on your speed, little one," said Boromir, "what are you going to do now?"

"I might just...push you in the river!" said Tigerlily, she rushed forward and pushed Boromir into the river. He disappeared beneath the surface.

"That's for calling my people peasants," said Tigerlily as Boromir resurfaced. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the river and under the surface. The rest rushed over to the bank. Aragorn looked worried; he knew that Tigerlily couldn't swim well. She resurfaced and he grabbed her by the collar. She put one hand on his shoulder. Too late did he realize what she was going to do. Using her weight, she pulled Aragorn into the water with her. The Hobbits looked at each other and shrugged. They took a running jump and ended up landing on Tigerlily, Aragorn and Boromir as they resurfaced.

"What are you playing at?" demanded Gandalf.

"Oh, you're such a spoilsport Gandalf," said Tigerlily, splashing some water at the three left standing on the bank, "Come on! Are you scared of the water or something?"

"No, a dwarf is scared of nothing," said Gimli, "Especially water."

"Well, why don't you come in? Are you chicken?" said Tigerlily. The dwarf was silent. Tigerlily began to impersonate a chicken. The Hobbits and Boromir copied her; Aragorn gave them warning looks.

"Alright, I'm coming in," said Gimli. He jumped in causing a huge splash. He resurfaced with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Tigerlily.

"I just remembered I can't swim," he said. Tigerlily pushed Gimli to the bank. Legolas walked over and offered his hand to the dwarf.

"I've also remembered that I can lie like there's no tomorrow," said Gimli, laughing. He grabbed the elf's hand and pulled him into the water. Legolas resurfaced with the dwarf still laughing at him. Legolas lunged at Gimli who moved out the way and Legolas instead got Tigerlily. He pulled her beneath the surface. He saw her eyes screw up to keep out the water and her hair was flying out. He let her go and they came back to the surface. Tigerlily's hair was plastered to her head and had turned dark brown and her eyes were sparkling.

Half an hour later...

Elrond was surprised to find nine of the Fellowship dripping wet, sat on the bank of the river.

"What happened?" he demanded

"Tigerlily pushed me in the river," said Boromir.

"Then he pulled me in," said Tigerlily

"Then she pulled me in," said Aragorn

"Then we jumped in," chorused the hobbits

"She taunted me till I jumped in," said Gimli

"And he pulled me in," said Legolas.

"I don't believe this," said Elrond.

A few days later, Tigerlily was walking around Rivendell, admiring the beauty of this place. She liked Rivendell but she preferred the open fields of Enedwaith where she could run to her hearts content. Here she was confined by the walls of the valley. She heard a gentle humming from nearby. Legolas was lying beneath a tree. His fair face was looking up at the clouds.

"Hello Tigerlily," said Legolas, "Yes, I heard you coming. You're light on your feet for a human."

"Oh, sorry to disturb you," said Tigerlily.

"You did nothing of the sort."

"Are you looking for shapes in the clouds?" asked Tigerlily

"What?" said Legolas, looking at Tigerlily.

"It's a child's game from home, we'd look at the clouds and try to find ones that look like things," said Tigerlily. Legolas looked up at the sky.

"That one there looks like a star," he said. Tigerlily sat beside the elf and looked up.

"So it is!" said Tigerlily. She spent the rest of the day with Legolas finding shapes in the clouds.

"That one looks like Gimli," said Tigerlily, late in the afternoon.

"No, it's far too tall," said Legolas. They both laughed. Tigerlily looked at Legolas. He held her gaze with his blue eyes. Tigerlily couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. He was kind, funny and beautiful. His hand stroked her cheek. Legolas too was attracted to Tigerlily. She was strong, beautiful and intelligent as well as having a sense of humor. His head came closer to hers. With only seconds to spare, Tigerlily realized what was happening. She pushed Legolas away from her. When he felt her hands push him away, Legolas opened his eyes. Tigerlily was looking at the ground.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I can't...," said Tigerlily, "I won't deny that I am attracted to you. But you are an Elf and I am a human. It would only end in heartbreak. And there are things about myself even I don't know. I'm sorry." Tigerlily got up and ran away. Legolas leaned back against the tree. Now he wanted her more than he had before. He had dreamt about her ever since the council. He had come so close and she had pushed him away. He thought back to yesterday. He remembered seeing her eyes sparkle as she laughed at the Hobbits and how her shirt had clung to her slim figure when it was wet, showing her curves. What was it that she didn't know about herself?

He was still thinking about this question when he walked into Aragorn.

"Sorry," he said

"You seem distracted, mellon-nîn," said Aragorn.

"I was speaking to Tigerlily earlier," said Legolas as he walked beside Aragorn, "And ..."

"You tried to kiss her," said Aragorn.

"How'd you know?" said Legolas.

"Pippin saw you," replied Aragorn, "He's taken quite a fancy to Tigerlily so he wasn't pleased when he saw you together."

"Well, she said there are things about herself that she didn't know," said Legolas, "It was that which puzzled me." He looked at Aragorn. He could see a secret hiding in Aragorn's eyes; he knew something.

"Can I trust you with a secret?" asked Aragorn stopping suddenly.

"Yes," said Legolas.

"You must tell no one especially Tigerlily," said Aragorn. Legolas nodded.

"Tigerlily is mortal at the moment but come her twenty-seventh birthday she will have an immortal life," said Aragorn.

"What?" said Legolas, this was making no sense.

"On the day of Tigerlily's birth, the eighth day of March, the year two-thousand, nine-hundred and ninety-two of the third age, all the planets aligned. Something that happens only every hundred millennia. If Tigerlily had been born a second earlier or a second later she wouldn't have any chance of an immortal life. But as it happens Tigerlily was born at the exact moment of the alignment, so when she reaches the age of twenty-seven, she will no longer know sickness or pestilence. She would be immortal. You cannot tell her this. It's her father's duty to tell her. I only know this because I was there when she was born," said Aragorn.

"A solar-blessed child?" said Legolas, "I thought they were myth?"

"No, they are real just incredibly rare. It's just coincidence that her last name is Solaris," said Aragorn.

"This is unbelievable," said Legolas, "I thought she meant she didn't know what she wanted from her life. Wait! If she didn't know about this then what does she mean by not knowing things about herself?"

"She has an idea. A Uruk-Hai nearly told her once," said Aragorn.

"A Uruk-Hai? How would a Uruk-Hai know?" asked Legolas

"It was probably working for Saruman. He knew that Tigerlily was a solar-blessed child. It was on that day, we discovered that the enemy wanted her," said Aragorn

"Why would they want her?" asked Legolas

"She's still human. If the enemy were to catch her, Sauron would put into her what he put into the Ring. His cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. That way, even if he was destroyed, Tigerlily would continue what he had started," said Aragorn

"He'd use her as a successor," said Legolas.

"Yes, that is why I took her to Bree. Her family and I discovered the enemy's plan and stalled it by taking her to a place the enemy knew nothing of," explained Aragorn.

"The Shire," said Legolas. Aragorn nodded.

"You must tell her nothing of this," warned Aragorn, "It would just worry her. She blames herself for her village being attacked and struggles to sleep as it is. What she needs is a friend whom has no secrets from her, or so she would think."

"What are you suggesting?" said Legolas.

"As she doesn't want you as a lover, maybe she would want you as a friend. Don't go talk to her now, wait until tomorrow when she has had time to think over what she feels and reach her own decision," said Aragorn

"I will take your advice," said Legolas, he turned to leave, "I'll watch out for Pippin as well."

"You better. The only more dangerous thing than a Hobbit in love is a hungry one," Aragorn joked. Legolas laughed and went on his way. He found Gandalf with the Hobbits in the library. Pippin glared at him as he entered. Legolas raised one eyebrow at Pippin.

"Isn't she a bit tall for you?" said Legolas.

"Isn't she a bit mortal for you?" said Pippin. Gandalf, Frodo, Sam and Merry stared at the two. They had no idea what the two were talking about.

"At least I can see past Tigerlily's waist," said Legolas before he left. Everyone turned to look at Pippin.

"Do I detect a hint of rivalry?" asked Merry.

That night, Legolas found he was unable to sleep. His thoughts kept straying to Tigerlily and how close he had come to kissing her. In Mirkwood, no maiden had ever rejected him. The maidens there were different. They would shriek at the first sign of a mouse, never quite understood his jokes or even understood a word he said when he talked about Archery. His father had told him what a maiden should be like but he found himself liking Tigerlily more than those maidens. He slipped into uneasy dreams. He dreamt of the day he had ended up in the river. But this time it was just him and Tigerlily. He dreamt of her shirt going see-through. He pulled her up onto the bank where the hot sun was beating down. He pulled her to her feet but she slipped and fell into his arms. Her hazel eyes looked up at him. They were sparkling with the water. Her hands slipped round his neck and she pulled herself up on to her feet. Even through her clothes he could feel her body heat. The closeness of her body made him want to hold her close forever. Her face came closer to his. He closed his eyes as their lips met. Her lips were cold from the water. He felt his hands slide from her waist to the top of her tunic and being to undo the fastening. Suddenly something icy cold and wet hit him in the face. Legolas awoke from his dream with a jump. Standing next to his bed, was Gandalf holding a jug.

"Good morning master Elf," he said, "I thought it was only teenage humans who slept till nearly noon on a beautiful day. Aragorn asked me to tell you that Tigerlily is near the archery field. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes," said Legolas, sitting up.

"Very well then," said Gandalf and he left; he had better things to do than question an elf. Legolas quickly got up and dressed. He half-ran to the archery field. Tigerlily was there, practicing swinging her sword but falling over a lot. Legolas knew what the problem was.

"You need to widen your stance," he said. Tigerlily turned her head to look at him. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked at his eyes. They were the same intense blue as ever.

"Excuse me?" she said. Legolas smiled. He went up to her and stood next to her so her back was against his chest. He felt a shiver run down her spine as he touched her. He used his foot to separate hers so they were shoulder-width apart.

"Also your swings aren't very smooth," he said. He didn't know much about sword-fighting but was willing to offer any advice he had. He put his arms around Tigerlily and covered her hands with his.

"Like this," he said. He helped her swing the sword, which he felt was far too big for her, in one smooth movement.

"You don't stop and then start again. You keep it in one smooth movement," he said.

"Thank you," said Tigerlily.

"I wanted to apologise for what I did yesterday. It was stupid to try to kiss you," he said. Tigerlily regretted stopping him yesterday, she had spent the night tossing and turning trying to get thoughts of him out of her head.

"Are you any good at archery?" he asked.

"No, Strider I mean Aragorn, never had much time to teach me and my parents didn't want me to learn to fight anyway," said Tigerlily.

"Explains your terrible swing," said Legolas.

"Do you want to match Boromir and get a punch in the face?" said Tigerlily.

"Forgive me, Tigerlily," said Legolas, "I didn't mean to insult you."

"There is nothing to forgive, you are right. I'm not much good with a sword," said Tigerlily.

"I think it may be too big for you," he said. Tigerlily looked at him. His face was just centimeters from hers. Legolas realised how close he was to her, he could feel her against him from her back down. He released her hands and stepped away.

"Sorry, I was too close," he said. He realised that Tigerlily hadn't said anything.

"Tigerlily?" he said. He looked closely at her; he could see silent tears falling down her face.

"Tigerlily, what is wrong?" he asked.

"You are the first person to give me anything even close to a hug for years," sobbed Tigerlily.

"What about..." he started

"Aragorn?" finished Tigerlily, "He hadn't much time for me after he took me away from Enedwaith. He was always off looking for something named Gollum or doing something with the Dúnedain." More tears fell from her eyes. Legolas turned her to face him and took the sword from her. He threw it on the ground and drew her into his arms. For the first time in years, Tigerlily didn't feel unwanted. She wound her arms around Legolas' neck and pulled herself even closer. Legolas willed his body not to react while she was so close. It was hard. She was so close he could feel her heartbeat and her hair was rubbing against his face.

"Ever since Aragorn took me from home, I've felt like a burden, like I was just in the way," sobbed Tigerlily.

"You would never be a burden to me," said Legolas, "You would always be wanted...as a friend I could trust." There he had done it. He had suggested they be friends.

"Thank you, I just know you would be a good friend," said Tigerlily. Legolas gave her a friendly squeeze. His control of his body was tested when she gently nuzzled his neck with her head. He turned his head and gently kissed her hair. He caught a whiff of her scent. It was like a summer breeze, light and airy. Legolas let go of her and Tigerlily stepped away.

"Sorry about that. I don't usually cry," she said embarrassed.

"It's no problem," said Legolas, "I will always be here for you as a friend."

"Thank you," she said.

"Now what do you say we work on that swing of yours or do you want me to teach you to use a bow and arrow," said Legolas. Tigerlily laughed at him for being so nice.

Ohhh!! Chemistry!! So does Tigerlily want Legolas as a friend or does she want more??

Well, we're leaving Rivendell next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ring goes South

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters.

A/n: Ok, now we're getting somewhere. The Fellowship is on its way. Please remember I will be re-writing this when I get my hands on my friend, Gilraen's copy of the extended version. 

Chapter 4

The Ring goes south

On the twenty-fifth day of December, the Fellowship left Rivendell. Tigerlily had followed Legolas' advice and asked Elrond for a smaller sword. He had found her one the same size as her first but it was a lot lighter. She had also discovered she had a good aim when Legolas had taught her archery. She left Rivendell carrying a sword. She wore the brown sleeveless tunic, brown trousers and white shirt with her old boots.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom," said Elrond, "On you who travel with him, no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men, and all Free Folk go with you." Tigerlily smiled as she thought of the world being peaceful. Maybe when the war was over she would go see her family.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," said Gandalf. Frodo had been stood in front of them. Frodo hesitated, and then led the way out of Rivendell. They came to a fork in the road.

"Mordor, Gandalf," Tigerlily heard Frodo whisper, "Is it left or right?"

"Left," muttered Gandalf.

She walked behind Legolas as they left Rivendell. He had been so nice to her, helping her out. She smiled to herself. They headed south. According to Gandalf, they were to hold the course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days to the Gap of Rohan. Then turn east to Mordor.

About two weeks out of Rivendell, they found an area to rest in. Boromir was practicing sword-fighting with Merry and Pippin, Sam and Frodo were cooking something in a frying pan and Gimli was complaining as usual.

"Two, one, five," said Boromir as his sword hit Pippin's, "Good! Very good."

"Move your feet," said Aragorn.

"You look good, Pippin," said Merry.

"Thanks," said Pippin.

"Faster!"

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they're not," said Gimli, "I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"I would not take the road through Moria unless I absolutely had to," replied Gandalf.

Suddenly, Legolas ran up to a rock and stared south. Tigerlily ran up and stood next to him. She stared south and saw a patch of gray moving towards them.

"What is that?" asked Sam.

"Nothing," said Gimli, "It's just a whiff of cloud."

"Its moving fast," said Boromir, "Against the wind." Tigerlily and Legolas' eyes widened with fear.

"Crebain from Dunland!" yelled Legolas.

"Hide," shouted Aragorn.

There was a mad rush to put out the fire and hide luggage under bushes and rocks. Legolas jumped down from the rock and held out his arms to Tigerlily. She jumped and landed in his arms. Legolas felt her warm body collide with his cool one. Why were humans so warm? He pulled her under a bush by her hand. Her skin felt soft and smooth. She lent against him as the crow-like Crebain swarmed over the rocks. Legolas looked at Aragorn who raised one eyebrow. The Crebain turned around and flew back south. When the Crebain had gone, the Fellowship pulled themselves out.

"Spies of Saruman!" barked Gandalf, "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras!" He indicated a mountain to the east. Tigerlily watched as Merry and Pippin's faces fall. She too felt a bit intimidated.

As they climbed, Tigerlily noticed a huge difference between the temperature here and back in Rivendell. Here it was bitterly cold and she was starting to lose the feeling in her fingers. Even with her cloak she was freezing. She brought her hands to her mouth and blew on them to warm them. Legolas saw what she was doing. He pulled her closer to him and made her stop walking. He gently rubbed her hands with his own to warm them.

"Are you alright?" he asked, softly.

"Yes, thank you," she said.

"Here drink some of this, lass," said Gimli. He handed Tigerlily a small bottle he had in his pocket. She took off the top and drank some of the liquid. It burnt her throat as she swallowed. So the Dwarf had snuck some whiskey along, Gandalf would not be pleased. He had said bare essentials only. That was why Tigerlily had not brought gloves and was now risking frostbite. Tigerlily heard someone fall down as she handed the bottle back to Gimli. She looked and saw that it was Frodo. Aragorn pulled him up. The Ring was missing; it was lying just a few feet away. Boromir picked it up, with nine pairs of eyes watching him. Well, eight as Pippin was drawing pictures in the snow.

"Boromir," said Aragorn, firmly. Now Boromir had nine pairs of eyes on him.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," said Boromir, "Such a little thing!"

"Boromir!" said Aragorn again, "Give the Ring to Frodo!"

Boromir walked over and gave Frodo the Ring.

"As you wish," said Boromir, "I care not." He laughed and ruffled Frodo's hair. Tigerlily turned to Legolas and tapped the side of her head with one finger. Legolas smiled, knowing what she meant. She thought Boromir was mad. When they reached the pass, they had to fight their way through a blizzard. While the rest of them fought their way through waist-high snow, head-high in Gimli's case, Legolas walked over the snow leaving no footprints. Boromir was carrying Merry and Sam, Aragorn was carrying Frodo and Tigerlily was carrying Pippin, much to her displeasure. She knew Pippin had taken a fancy to her and the last thing she needed was him hanging onto her, grinning as though he had won a pot of gold. She was still bitterly cold but her fingers had got the feeling back thanks to Legolas and Gimli. Legolas peered into the distance.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" shouted Legolas over the roaring wind.

"It's Saruman," yelled Gandalf.

There was aloud crack and rocks fell from above them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" shouted Aragorn.

'_You don't say?!'_ thought Tigerlily. Because of that rock fall, Pippin was now clinging to her more and pinching her skin and it was staring to hurt.

"Gandalf, we must turn back!" shouted Tigerlily, desperate to get Pippin off her.

"No!" said Gandalf. He got up onto the snow and shouted a counter-spell.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" he called, but he was too late. Lightning struck the top of the mountain and several tones of snow fell on the Fellowship. When it stopped falling, Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, and Legolas fought their way out of the snow. They pulled the Hobbits and Gimli out. It was Legolas who noticed that they were one down.

"Where is Tigerlily?" he shouted to Aragorn. Aragorn looked behind him; she had been right behind him but not any more.

"She's still buried beneath the snow!" he yelled. Legolas pulled himself onto the snow and hurried over to Aragorn. Both of them used their bare hands to dig where Tigerlily had been. They found her. She was unconscious; no doubt due to the fact she had been hit on the head by a rock. The snow near her had turned red; she was bleeding slightly from a wound on her head. Legolas pulled her out as Boromir spoke to Gandalf.

"We must get off the mountain," said Boromir, "Make for the Gap of Rohan, take the east road to my city."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," said Aragorn.

"If you're going to pass over a mountain, let us go under it!" said Gimli. Gandalf seemed hesitant.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," he said.

"We cannot stay here!" shouted Boromir, "This will be the death of Tigerlily and the Hobbits!"

"Frodo?" said Gandalf. Frodo looked from Gandalf to Sam and then to Tigerlily's unconscious form in Legolas' arms having a clean cloth pressed against her wound by Pippin. He knew they had to get her off the mountain if she was to have any chance.

"We will go through the mines," said Frodo, "When we get off the mountain, we can help Tigerlily."

"So be it," said Gandalf. The Fellowship turned and headed back down the mountain. Legolas didn't say a word as he carried Tigerlily. She seemed so small in his arms and so helpless.

They made it down from the pass and began to follow the wall of the mountain.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," said Gimli.

"Yes, Gimli," said Gandalf, "Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" said Legolas, sarcastically.

"The Walls of Moria!" said Gimli as they arrived at Moria. Tigerlily was still being carried by Legolas. Aragorn knew no matter how hard Legolas tried to just be friends with Tigerlily he would always be attracted to her. Now he knew she would be immortal if she lived past her twenty-seventh birthday, it was worse. Legolas wouldn't be able to accept he couldn't have her. Tigerlily was very important to her family but Meryn was a kind man; maybe he would let Legolas marry Tigerlily. No! He was getting too carried away. He had always loved Tigerlily like a daughter but Legolas had had many lovers and as far as he knew Tigerlily had no experience in that area of life. It probably wouldn't work out anyway. Deep down, Aragorn hoped it was just a passing fancy. He stopped; they had come to an Elven door.

"Well, let's see," said Gandalf, "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

A cloud passed from over the moon and silver writing appeared on the door.

"It reads," said Gandalf, "'The doors of Durin, Lord of the Moria, speak friend and enter!'"

"What d'you supposes that means?" asked Merry.

"Oh, it's quite simple," said Gandalf, "If you're a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open!" He cleared his throat and pointed his staff at the door.

"Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!"

Nothing happened.

"Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!"

Again, nothing happened.

"Nothings happening," said Pippin.

He tried forcing the doors.

Nothing happened.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs," said Gandalf.

"What are you going to do, then?" asked Pippin.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" said Gandalf angrily, "And if that doesn't shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

Defeated, Gandalf threw his staff to the ground and sat down. At the sound of a whimper, Legolas turned his attention back to Tigerlily. Her eyes opened.

"What...where are we?!" she asked, trying to stand up from where she lay on the ground.

"No," said Legolas, firmly, "You must rest. We are at the entrance to Moria, you nothing to fear."

"What happened? I can't remember what happened!" she said.

"Can you remember who I am?" asked Legolas. Tigerlily nodded.

"Can you remember the Crebain?" Tigerlily nodded.

"Can you remember what happened on Caradhras?" Tigerlily nodded.

"Then you have not forgotten anything," said Legolas. Tigerlily smiled. Merry was throwing stones into the lake. While Legolas changed the bandage on Tigerlily's head, Aragorn seized his wrist.

"Do not disturb the water," he hissed. Tigerlily thought she saw something move under the waters surface. Legolas helped Tigerlily to her feet; she had trouble regaining her balance and fell into his arms. She gave him a shy smile. Frodo took a good look at the door for the first time.

"It's a riddle," he said, "What's the elvish word for 'friend'?"

"Mellon!" said Gandalf. The doors creaked open. Tigerlily felt a shiver go down her spine as she looked into the dark depths of the entrance. Gandalf led the way into the mine. Tigerlily was walking by herself now.

"Soon, master Elf," said Gimli, "You'll enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine," said Boromir.

"It's a tomb," muttered Tigerlily. They looked at their feet to see the skeletal remains of dwarves, with arrows through their ribs.

"Nooooo!" cried Gimli.

Legolas pulled an arrow out of one, looked at it and snarled, "Goblins!" He fitted his bow with an arrow, everyone else drew their swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," said Boromir, "We should never have come here. Now get out of here, get out!"

Suddenly something fastened itself around one of Frodo and Tigerlily's legs. It gave a mighty pull. Both of them were dragged down the stone steps. The Hobbits rushed forward to try to save them.

"Strider!" yelled Sam. Merry managed to cut off the tentacles. Just as the others approached, hundreds more tentacles came flying out the water. It grabbed Frodo and Tigerlily by the ankles. It pulled them high above the water. Aragorn and Boromir started attacking the monsters tentacles and Legolas fired arrows. Then the head and mouth of the creature came out of the water. Tigerlily screamed as she was lowered towards the mouth first. Boromir and Aragorn used their sharp blades and cut off the tentacles holding Tigerlily and Frodo. Boromir caught Frodo and Aragorn caught Tigerlily.

"Into the mine!" yelled Gandalf. Boromir ran in, carrying Frodo. Aragorn put Tigerlily on her feet and pulled her into the mine. Tigerlily stooped down and grabbed her sword from where she had dropped it. Everyone ran into the mine, Tigerlily found herself pushed into Legolas. The great monster pulled itself out of the water and crashed the gate of Durin. They were plunged into darkness. Tigerlily felt one of the Hobbits walk into her; she stepped backward, slipped and fell into Legolas' arms again. Gandalf's staff shone a light for them. Pippin raised an eyebrow when he saw them.

"We now have but one choice," he said, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

They followed Gandalf in a line. Behind Gandalf were Legolas and Tigerlily, then Gimli, followed by the Hobbits with Aragorn and Boromir bringing up the rear. The Caves of Moria were vast and dark. Tigerlily could see no sign of gold or jewels in the walls.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels," said Gandalf as if reading her mind, "But Mithril." Tigerlily looked down the chasm they were passing. Silver light was shining up from the depths.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him," said Gandalf.

"Mithril rings?" said Tigerlily, "That would be as light as a feather and as strong as dragon scales."

"That is right, Tigerlily," said Gandalf.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift," said Gimli.

"Yes," said Gandalf, "I never told him but its worth was greater then the value of the Shire."

They came to a large staircase. It wasn't Hobbit-friendly. Several times one of the Hobbits fell. Every time Tigerlily passed Pippin, he slipped causing her to grab him by his belt and pull him back. He stopped after he mistook Aragorn for Tigerlily and slipped and was seized by his wrist.

"If you like you can ride on my back?" said Aragorn.

"Err, no thank you, Strider," replied Pippin, his cheeks red. When they reached the top, Gandalf said, "I have no memory of this place." They had to wait. No one else had been in to Moria before. Gandalf was their guide and they could go no further without him. They were forced to wait until he had recovered his memory. Tigerlily sat next to Legolas and slowly drifted to sleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Aragorn was surprised to see Tigerlily smile as she slept; he almost smiled, until he noticed where Legolas had put one of his hands. It was resting on her hip and his fingers were gently massaging Tigerlily's skin that was hidden beneath her clothes. Tigerlily was still shivering. Legolas' head was resting against the stone, his eyes closed. It was then that for the first time, Aragorn realized how relaxed Legolas was around Tigerlily and he knew she was solar-blessed. Aragorn had found himself always worried and stressed about Tigerlily. Back in Bree, she had had a nasty habit of leaving the gates after dark which had made him worry. Her grandparents had died when she was nineteen and left their home and money to her which meant she had money to spend and no supervision.

"Are we lost?" asked Pippin.

"No," said Merry.

"I think we are."

"Shh! Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, master Hobbit," mumbled Tigerlily in her sleep. Aragorn laughed.

"Tigerlily at her most honest," he said, "When she's sleeping."

"Oh!" said Gandalf, "It's that way." Legolas opened his eyes and gently shook Tigerlily. She opened her eyes, sleepily and Legolas helped her to her feet.

"He's remembered," said Merry

"No," said Gandalf, "The air down here doesn't smell as foul. When in doubt, always follow your nose." Tigerlily wore an expression that read, 'I could have told you that'. Gandalf led the way down some steps into a great hall with great tall stone pillars.

"Let me risk a little more light," said Gandalf, "Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Darrowdelf."

"There's an eye-opener," said Sam, "Ain't no mistake."

Suddenly Gimli ran off into a chamber off the hall.

"No. Nooooo!" they heard him howl. The rest of the Fellowship followed Gimli into the chamber. He was kneeling before a great stone coffin; there was an inscription on it.

"'Here lies Balin," read Gandalf, "Son of Hunding, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gimli began to sob. Tigerlily kneeled down beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We must move on," Legolas whispered to Aragorn, "We cannot linger."

Like the hobbits, she found Gimli an amusing friend. Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf were people she looked up to. Legolas she wasn't sure of. Even though he had suggested they just be friends, she had been suppressing an urge to kiss him whenever he looked at her with his blue eyes.

Gandalf had handed his hat and staff to Pippin and removed a book from the hands of a skeletal dwarf.

"They have taken the bridge and the seventh hall," he read, "We have barred the gate but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums sound in the Deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming!" There was a noise from behind Gandalf that made everyone jump. Pippin had touched a dwarf skeleton and the skull had fallen down the well. It was shortly followed by the rest of the dwarf and the bucket chained to it. The sound bounced off the sides of the well and around the chamber.

"You fool of a Took," snapped Gandalf, closing the book and throwing it aside, "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf took back his staff and hat. There was a thumping noise in the distance. They all listened carefully as the noise got closer and closer. Frodo pulled out his sword, Sting, out. It was glowing blue.

"Orcs," said Legolas.

"I hate orcs," snarled Tigerlily, drawing her sword. Boromir ran to shut the door and narrowly missed being hit by two arrows.

"Get back," said Aragorn to the Hobbits, "Stay close to Gandalf."

He and Tigerlily ran to help Boromir. When they managed to shut the door, Boromir let them in on something.

"They have a cave troll," he said.

Legolas found axes with which to block the gates and threw them to Tigerlily who passed them to Aragorn. They drew their weapons and waited for the orcs to come. Gimli leapt onto his cousins coffin and cried, "Let them come! There is yet one dwarf in Moria that draws purpose!"

"I'd really prefer that they stayed on that side of the door," said Tigerlily.

"Don't worry," said Legolas, "I'll protect you." The orcs slammed against the door and they burst open! Everyone joined in, fighting the orcs that were lunging at them. Then in came the troll. It tried to stamp on Sam. Aragorn, Tigerlily and Boromir grabbed the chain and pulled. The troll turned. Aragorn let go of the chain. The troll swung its club. Tigerlily ducked. The troll's club hit Boromir and flung him against the wall. Gimli had a go at it but ended up nearly being squashed. The troll then went for Legolas, trying to hit him with its chain. By accident, the chain wound around a pillar. Legolas took his chance. He got onto the Troll's shoulders and shot an arrow through its head.

"Careful, Legolas," yelled Tigerlily as she fought orcs back. The lighter sword had made all the difference and she wasn't falling over. Her balance was back but she still felt as if she were on the pass. Her fingers felt numb. All she wanted was to curl up in a warm blanket in front of a fire and sleep, but she had to protect Frodo. She felt a particularly violent shudder and halted for a second. An orc grabbed her by the neck and slammed her back against the wall.

"Hello, Tigerlily Solaris," it snarled. As she slowly choked, she recognized the orc. It had been there the day her village attacked. It had been the one who told the Uruk-Hai she was a farmer's daughter.

Legolas turned and saw the orc trying to choke Tigerlily. Her sword lay helpless on the floor. He set an arrow in his bow and fired it at the orc. It fell down dead. The lack of oxygen and the cold she felt made Tigerlily feel weak. She slid down the wall, feeling darkness close in around her.

"Tigerlily, wake up, Tigerlily," said Legolas. She had just fainted and if she didn't move soon, an orc would kill her. He saw one seeking such an opportunity. It was sneaking up on her. Legolas jumped down off the troll and hit the orc with an arrow.

"Tigerlily?" he said, "Tigerlily?" She wasn't moving but she was breathing. A layer of sweat was on her forehead. He heard Aragorn cry, "Legolas, come here!" The troll was dead and Frodo had been stabbed through the stomach with a spear.

Aragorn turned Frodo over to discover Frodo was very much alive! Everyone was amazed.

"You should be dead," said Aragorn, "That spear would have skewed a wild boar."

"I think," said Gandalf, "that there is more to this Hobbit than what meets the eye." Frodo pulled up his shirt to reveal the chain-mail he wore underneath.

"Mithril!" said Gimli in astonishment, "You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

"Where is Tigerlily?" Aragorn asked Legolas. He saw over Legolas' shoulder and saw Tigerlily on the floor.

"She's not injured," said Legolas, reading Aragorn's emotions, "She just fainted." He turned and looked at her. She twitched and woke up. Her head was pounding with a headache. There came the sound of more orcs coming toward them.

"To the bridge of khazard-dum!" said Gandalf. Legolas grabbed Tigerlily's arm and put it around his neck. He half-dragged her into the hall where she regained full control of her body. As they ran, the hall filled with creatures with high voices.

"Did we win?" mumbled Tigerlily.

"Yes," replied Legolas. The Fellowship was soon surrounded and they drew their weapons. There was a deep rumbling noise which not only scared them but the creatures as well; they ran away.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked as the rumbling got closer.

"The Balroq," said Gandalf, "A demon of the ancient world. Run!" The Fellowship ran as fast as they could, through the hall and down the stairs. Unfortunately the stairs did not go far and they nearly lost Boromir but Legolas pulled him too safety. They ran down the other stairs but came to a gap. Legolas jumped across.

"Come on Gandalf," he said. Gandalf leapt across.

"Now you Tigerlily!" said Legolas. Tigerlily just looked down and saw a bottomless drop. She felt sick and a green tinge came to her cheeks.

"Tigerlily, don't look down," said Legolas, "Jump and I'll catch you! I promise." Tigerlily looked at Legolas but still didn't move.

"We don't have time for this!" snarled Boromir. He grabbed Tigerlily by the waist and threw her across. Legolas caught her. She had her eyes screwed up as if she expected to fall to her death.

"Open your eyes, A'mealamin," he whispered. She opened her eyes and felt Legolas' tunic beneath her fingers. He set her on her feet, wondering whether she spoke Elvish. Boromir jumped over with Merry and Pippin. Then Aragorn threw Sam. Tigerlily moved away from the group trying hard not to shiver. Her hands were nearly completely numb. All the time arrows were being fired at them by goblins. Gimli jumped over and nearly fell through the gap. Legolas thankfully found something to grab hold of.

"Not the beard!" yelled Gimli. Just then part of the stairs in front of Aragorn and Frodo fell away and a rock sent by the Balroq crushed the stairs behind them. They were stranded. The unstable rock below them crumbled and it started to move in all directions.

"Lean forward," ordered Aragorn. As he and Frodo leaned forward, the stairs went forward and crashed into the stairs. Aragorn and Frodo fell forward and were caught by Legolas and Boromir. They all ran down the stairs, dodging the arrows. Tigerlily was beginning to tire and feel ill. They soon reached the bridge of khazard-dum and crossed it. Tigerlily walked across it muttering, "Don't look down," to herself. Gandalf was the last to cross. Halfway across he stopped and turned.

"You cannot pass!" he shouted to the Balroq.

"Gandalf!" yelled Frodo.

The Balroq drew itself to its full impressive height. Gandalf muttered a chant. The Balroq couldn't pass by. Tigerlily and the others watched in horror as Gandalf yelled, "You shall not pass!" He struck the bridge with his sword. The bridge split in two and the Balroq fell into shadow. Gandalf turned around but the Balroq's fiery whip flew up and caught Gandalf's ankle.

"Gandalf!" cried Frodo. Boromir stuck out his arm to stop him running to Gandalf. Tigerlily tried to help Gandalf but Legolas held her back. Gandalf was dragged until he was hanging onto the bridge for dear life.

"Run, you fools," gasped Gandalf before he fell into the dark chasm.

"No!!" yelled Frodo. Boromir grabbed him and ran. Legolas tried to pull Tigerlily away from where she stood but she refused to move. He lifted her up into his arms and ran, carrying her. They ran until they were out of Moria. Once outside, the Hobbits dropped and cried. Tigerlily pushed Legolas away from her but soon found herself being comforted in his arms. She cried for the loss of her friend who had taken such good care of her when she had been small. Gimli tried to get back into Moria but Boromir held him back.

"Get them up, Legolas," said Aragorn.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake," said Boromir.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming for orcs," said Aragorn, "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." Aragorn went off to find Frodo. Legolas pulled Tigerlily to her feet.

"Come now, Tigerlily. We need to get out of here or we will have a worse fate than Gandalf," he whispered softly. Tigerlily was still shivering and her hands were cold. Legolas thought it was odd as it had been four days since she had been buried under the snow. He went off to help Boromir with Gimli. Tigerlily went to Merry and Pippin.

"Come on, lads," she said, "We need to keep moving. There'll be a time to mourn Gandalf but this is not it." She pulled them to their feet and led them toward the others.

Tigerlily felt terrible when they reached Lothlórien. She couldn't stop shivering, her head pounded and her hands were numb. She could vaguely make out Gimli talking about an elf-witch. Suddenly an elf stepped out from behind a tree.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," he said. Aragorn addressed the elf in his own language. But Tigerlily didn't hear it. She stepped away from everyone else and backed into a tree. Her body felt so weak that the small bump felt like agony. She groaned with pain. Aragorn stopped talking to the Elf. He watched Tigerlily slide down the tree and fall in a heap at the bottom. Pippin ran over and placed a hand on Tigerlily's forehead.

"Soooo c...cold," said Tigerlily, shivering.

"Strider," yelled Pippin, making Tigerlily's head hurt more, "She's burning up." Aragorn and Legolas ran over to her. Aragorn looked at her. Her forehead had sweat on it, her hands were frozen and she kept shivering.

"She has a fever but I can't help her," he said, "We need to keep her warm."

"Take these," said Haldir, handing several cloaks to Aragorn, "We will take you to Queen Galadriel. She can help." Aragorn wrapped the cloaks around Tigerlily's shivering body. Legolas picked her up and held her tightly, hoping he could help keep her warm.

"Don't fade please Tigerlily," he said. Those were the last words Tigerlily heard before she slipped into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: When in Lothlorien

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings but if I did.....drool........Legolas.......hot elf...drool.....Elrond.....argh!!!! Elrond get out of my fantasy!!!!! All the new characters are my own creations with a few suggestions from my friend (Gilraen) thrown in.

Chapter 5

When in Lothlórien

"We should have seen it," said Gimli, "She just kept shivering."

"It is not our fault," said Aragorn, "We had other things on our minds and she didn't mention anything." They were sat at a camp in the middle of the forest of Lothlórien. Everyone was there except Legolas. He had refused to leave Tigerlily's side. She had weakened a lot by the time they had got to Lothlórien. Aragorn knew if she didn't receive proper care she and with it being only January, she could die before her twenty-seventh. Her condition had worsened over the next couple of days before she had started to recover but Legolas had remained unmoved by her side.

"Why didn't she say anything?" asked Pippin, "We could have helped. I would have given her my blanket."

"Really Pippin?" said Sam

"Well, depends how cold it was," said Pippin.

"This is no time for jokes," said Legolas' voice. He had appeared suddenly.

"Is she..." Frodo didn't want to finish his sentence.

"No," said Legolas, "Galadriel said if I didn't get some rest, I would be of no use to anyone."

"How is she?" asked Aragorn.

"Recovering slowly," said Legolas, gratefully accepting the water offered to him by Boromir, "Galadriel said she had pneumonia and was very lucky." He swallowed the water, bringing relief to his dry throat.

"Let's hope she makes a full recovery," said Boromir. Even though they had got off to a bad start, he had got on quite well with Tigerlily.

"Galadriel says you can go see her now," said Legolas. Pippin and Merry ran off towards where Tigerlily was being kept under a watchful eye. Boromir and the others followed, leaving Legolas on his own. He cradled his head in his hands. He was supposed to be just friends with Tigerlily but he had remained next to her for an entire week. He wasn't supposed to have these feelings for her. He had lived for nearly three millennia; she had barely lived three decades. But she had looked so helpless lying in the large elven bed covered in many blankets. She had still shivered. At one point this morning he was sure he had heard her mumble his name. Galadriel had said she would recover in a few days but Legolas wasn't sure if he could believe her. She had said that Tigerlily would get worse before she got better.

"Legolas." Legolas was brought from his thoughts by the sound of Haldir's voice.

"Quel Amrun Haldir," said Legolas.

"So you wandered around Lothlórien before coming back?" said Haldir.

"How did you know?" said Legolas, surprised.

"An hour after you left, Tigerlily woke up," said Haldir, "She's been asking for you."

"Really?" said Legolas.

"Yes, actually when Pippin came in she said, 'You're not Legolas'. He looked quite upset at that. Will you come see her?" said Haldir.

"Of course," said Legolas. He followed Haldir back to the room where Tigerlily was. Before he entered, Legolas heard Tigerlily's laughter. He pushed open the door. Tigerlily saw him and smiled.

"Legolas!" she cried. She pushed back her covers and tried to walk over to him but her balance was off and she fell to her knees. Legolas bent down and helped her up. She put her hands on his arms and smiled at him.

"I know you carried me here, thank you, Legolas," she said. Legolas liked the way she said his name. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You're welcome," he said. He could feel her warm skin through the elven dress she wore. Lady Galadriel appeared from the corner.

"She should be recovered enough to join you all tomorrow," she said, "She recovers quicker than most people." She watched Aragorn as she said this and read his mind. She knew that Tigerlily was solar-blessed. '_The girl is so innocent and naïve,_' she thought, '_how can she be the one the Dark Lord wants as his successor? Unless it's her innocence he wishes to exploit. Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood, you must protect this young woman with your life. She trusts you and loves you._' Galadriel couldn't tell if Tigerlily loved Legolas as a friend or if it was more. Tigerlily feared that everyone she loved got hurt and hid her feelings very well.

The next day, Tigerlily left her room to join the others at their camp. Lady Galadriel had informed her she had a tent there like everyone else. She wore black trousers, a white shirt and a golden tunic. Her hair was held back in a braid. She saw Legolas smile as she approached the camp. They were making something. She crossed her arms and lent against a tree.

"Starting breakfast without me?" she said, "Tut tut, I thought you had better manners than that, my friends." Everyone looked up at her.

"Tigerlily!" shouted Pippin. He got up and ran to her. She bent down and hugged the Hobbit but only for a second. She let go of him and hurried down to the others.

"You had us all worried, little one," said Boromir, "Why didn't you tell us you were ill?"

"I didn't want to worry you," said Tigerlily. She hugged Aragorn and then Legolas.

"It is good to see you well, A'mealamin," he whispered.

"Hey, don't we get a hug?" said Sam. Tigerlily turned to them and smiled.

"Of course Sam," said Tigerlily. She bent down and hugged both him and Frodo.

"How come we have to a share?" said Frodo.

"You get longer than the others," whispered Tigerlily.

"Oh," he said. Tigerlily stood up and looked around. Legolas was still smiling at her, not with happiness but with adoration. It made Tigerlily feel a little uncomfortable.

"Who have I missed?" she said, "No Pippin I've already done you."

When the Hobbits finally left her alone, Tigerlily found Legolas.

"Well, master Elf," she said, "I hear you always hit your target, is that true?"

"Yes," said Legolas. Tigerlily whispered into his ear.

"Prove it."

"The tensions killing me!!" shouted Pippin.

"It's gonna kill him!" said Merry, pointing at Gimli. The poor dwarf had been tricked into being Legolas' target. He hadn't been opposed to it until Tigerlily mentioned that Legolas would be blind-folded.

"I didn't agree to this!" he said angrily.

"Come on Gimli," said Legolas, "I promise I won't hurt you. Much." Lady Galadriel covered her eyes as Legolas lifted his bow. This was stupid. How humans found torturing others amusing she would never understand. Aragorn had his face hidden in his hands too. Legolas fired his arrow. A cheer sounded from those brave enough to keep watching. Tigerlily cheered as well. The elf was better than she thought. He had struck Gimli right above the head, exactly where he was supposed to. Galadriel parted her fingers and seeing neither blood nor tears cheered as well.

"Yes," said Legolas, surprised at his own ability. Tigerlily ran over to Legolas and wrapped her arms around him. Legolas was surprised by this but then realised there wasn't much point hugging Gimli. Poor thing had fainted when Legolas hadn't hit him. Tigerlily gently placed a kiss on Legolas' cheek, causing the elf to almost faint himself.

A few weeks later, Tigerlily was walking in the gardens of Lothlórien. She knew Legolas liked her but his smile from when she had returned had plagued her thoughts, day and night. She saw him, sitting on a rock, looking into a pond. He seemed deep in thought as he didn't move as she approached. When he did move, it was to throw a small pebble into the pond. She stood watching him, quietly. His face was full of some emotion that Tigerlily couldn't understand. His blue eyes had changed to a cold, dark brown colour. She had heard that Elves eyes changed colour to match their mood. Legolas was angry but what about?

"Hello, Tigerlily," he said in a cold voice that made Tigerlily shudder. He continued staring at the pond.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," said Tigerlily.

"You didn't. I heard you coming a while ago," he said, in the same cold voice, "Will you come and sit with me?" Tigerlily was unsure of what to do. If Legolas was angry about something she didn't want him to get angry at her.

"You have nothing to fear," he said, "Come." His voice sounded as if he were giving an order. Tigerlily went and sat on the rock beside him.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm feeling stronger," said Tigerlily.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said.

"Legolas," said Tigerlily, "You seem upset about something. What is it?"

"I can't tell you," said Legolas, looking at his feet.

"Of course you can," said Tigerlily, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"There is something, someone I greatly desire," he started, knowing he was making himself vulnerable by telling her, "Someone whom I cannot have."

"Legolas, I've heard you have every maiden in Mirkwood throwing themselves at your feet. What is so special about this one person?" said Tigerlily.

"She's different. She's stronger than any maiden I've ever met. She understands me more than anyone," said Legolas.

"Who is this special person?" asked Tigerlily. Legolas looked at her; his eyes were no longer cold or dark. They were blue again.

"It's you," he said. Tigerlily looked shocked.

"At first I thought I was just attracted to you," said Legolas, "But as I've got to know you more, I've discovered it isn't just an attraction. I'm in love with you Tigerlily." Tigerlily got up and backed away from him. He watched her.

"I knew you'd react like this," said Legolas, clenching his fists, "I shouldn't have told you." Tigerlily kept backing away. Her foot slipped on some loose earth and she fell to the ground. Legolas hurried over to her and offered her his hand. She looked up at him. She had fear in her eyes; fear of the emotion the elf had just showed her. She pushed his hand away and ran away from him. She ran through the wood and vanished from Legolas' sight.

"Tigerlily?" he said, "Tigerlily, come back!"

Tigerlily kept running. She was scared of what Legolas had just told her. She was scared she'd break his heart if she dared to love him. Everyone she had loved back in Enedwaith had suffered the day the orcs attacked. Aragorn was constantly suffering from stress because of her. Gandalf had died. She didn't want to hurt Legolas. She guessed if she didn't love him, he'd be ok. She ran back to the camp.

"Oh hello," said Merry as she ran past him, "Do you want something to eat? Tigerlily?" She ran straight into her tent and fell down on her bed. She cried as she remembered what Legolas had called her twice. 'A'mealamin,' she knew it was Elvish for 'my beloved'. Maybe it was too late for her to save Legolas from a fate of pain because he had loved her. She lay on her bed for hours, ignoring everyone, staring at nothing. There was no way she could love Legolas. She was mortal, he was not. When she died, he'd be left on his own. Aragorn heard Tigerlily cry and knew something was wrong. Legolas had been gone for hours and Tigerlily never cried. He had to see Lady Galadriel; she'd know what to do. He walked away from the camp to Galadriel's home.

"Mi lady," he said, kneeling before her.

"Mae govannen, Aragorn," she said, as he stood up.

"Mi lady, something is wrong. Tigerlily is greatly upset," said Aragorn

"I know. She is upset because she fears she has condemned another to a life of suffering."

"Who does she fear she has condemned and how?"

"Legolas, she fears he will pay for loving her."

"But Legolas is just friends with her."

"He cannot deny what his heart feels. She fears he will suffer because she is mortal."

"But after her twenty-seventh birthday..."

"I know that, you know that, Legolas knows that, but Tigerlily doesn't."

"There is nothing we can do about that. Meryn is the only one who can tell her or it will be undone!"

"No, I cannot tell her. But I can show her the future. I have seen it, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, and Legolas is a part of it. All she needs to do is look into my Mirror."

"But how can we get her to look into it? We leave tomorrow and she will not speak to anyone."

"Leave that to me. I will call her the same way I did with Frodo. In her mind."

As Aragorn returned he saw Legolas had returned to camp. His eyes were cold and dark. Tigerlily was still in her tent. She could see Legolas' shadow through the tent flap and watched as another joined him. She heard Aragorn speak to him but she didn't hear the words. She felt the sudden urge to sleep. She rolled onto her side and fell into uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The breaking of the Fellowshi...

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings but if I did…..drool……..Legolas…….hot elf…drool…..Elrond…..argh!!!! Elrond get out of my fantasy!!!!! All the new characters are my own creations with a few suggestions from my friend (Gilraen) thrown in.

Authors note: Hurrah, the last chapter for the FOTR part of this story. Hope you enjoy it. I gave this chapter two titles because I couldn't decide on which one to use.

Chapter 6

The breaking of the Fellowship. 

The forming of something special.

Around midnight Galadriel waited by the Mirror, calling to Tigerlily. Tigerlily heard a voice calling her name.

"Aragorn?" she mumbled. She looked out of her tent. No one was there and the fire was out. She heard Gimli's snores from the tent next to hers. She carefully got out of her tent.

_Tigerlily of Enedwaith_

The voice called.

_Come to me Tigerlily_

Tigerlily wondered if it was one of the Hobbits playing a trick on her.

_Tigerlily, hear my voice. Come and seek your destiny._

The voice sounded elven. Maybe it was Legolas. She gingerly pushed open his tent flap. Legolas was on his back, clearly asleep. She closed the flap.

_Tigerlily, follow my voice._

She followed the voice. Her foot stood on a twig and it snapped. She heard Legolas wake up at the noise.

"Who's there?" he said. Tigerlily ran as fast as she could. Not fast enough; Legolas saw her leaving the camp. He started after her, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned. It was Aragorn. He shook his head.

"Leave her be," said Aragorn, "Lady Galadriel seeks a word with her."

Tigerlily followed the voice. It led her not far from camp. Lady Galadriel was stood there.

"I've been waiting, my child," said Galadriel. (A/n: Hey, Galadriel is 7500 years old. Everyone is a child to her.)

"Why?" asked Tigerlily.

"You need to look into my Mirror," said Galadriel, "Before you do something you later regret."

"What will I see?" asked Tigerlily. (A/n: Yes I'm using Frodo's lines but I had to!)

"The Mirror shows many things. Things that are, things that were and some things that have not yet come to pass," said Galadriel, "But I can promise you, it will affect your entire life." Tigerlily watched as Galadriel poured water into the mirror.

"Look and see your destiny," she said. Nervously, Tigerlily peered into the Mirror. The water was rippling but as the ripples settled, Tigerlily saw a wood: tall trees of green and small flowers. A child, a boy of about five, was running through them. He had blond hair and hazel eyes. He was laughing.

"You can't catch me, father," he called. Legolas stepped out from behind a tree and scooped the child up into his arms.

"Want a bet?" he said. The boy laughed and wound his arms around Legolas' neck.

"Legolas?" called a voice, "Where are you?" Tigerlily thought the voice was familiar.

"Mother!" cried the boy. Legolas set the boy on his feet. The boy ran towards a woman, standing in the shadow. She stepped out and hugged her son as best she could round her fat stomach. Tigerlily gasped when she saw the woman. It was her!! She was married to Legolas, they had a son and by the look of her they had another on the way! Tigerlily stepped back from the mirror and stared at Galadriel.

"Why did you show me that?" asked Tigerlily.

"You needed to know. Legolas doesn't care what happens to himself; he wants to be with you. I have seen your future. It is a happy one but only if you push aside your fears about love. I have also seen what happens if you don't," said Galadriel, "If you don't, terrible things will happen. Legolas will be lost and so will the freedom of Middle-Earth. If you push him aside, Frodo will ultimately fail. I am not forcing you to love Legolas; I am asking you to accept what is in your heart."

"Are you sure of this? If I were to abandon Legolas, Frodo would fail," said Tigerlily.

"Legolas would never be himself again. The free lands would fall without his help in their protection," said Galadriel, "Frodo would not get the help he needed from the outside whilst he was in Mordor." Tigerlily thought about it. She did feel an emotion she had never felt before when she thought of Legolas. It had to be love. Not the love for family or friends but the same love Aragorn and Arwen shared.

"I will not fail you, Lady Galadriel," said Tigerlily, "Nor Middle-Earth."

"Goodbye," said Galadriel as Tigerlily left, "May your future be bright."

Tigerlily felt sick with excitement when she reached camp. She stopped to catch her breath and noticed Frodo was looking out of his tent at her.

"What's made you so happy? You were crying earlier," he said.

"I have looked into the Mirror of Galadriel," she said, a smile on her face.

"What did you see?" asked Frodo, knowing it had to be something completely different to what he had seen.

"My future," she said, "My family, my son."

"Your son? You saw a child? Who is his father?" said Frodo.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," said Tigerlily. Neither of them noticed Legolas watching them. So she had seen her future. Was he in it? Was he the father of the child? She didn't say, but laughed as Frodo tried to get information out of her?

"At least tell me the first letter of his name so I can guess," said Frodo.

"No because if you guess right, you'll tell him," said Tigerlily, bringing her mouth in shock at what she had said.

"Aha! So it's someone I know? Haldir?" said Frodo.

"For such a small creature, you're very determined," said Tigerlily. Legolas smiled; he wasn't ruled out entirely.

"Good night Frodo Baggins," said Tigerlily. She ruffled his hair and went back into her tent. Frodo went back to his muttering to himself. Legolas looked at Tigerlily's tent. Through the crack between the flaps, he saw her pull off her tunic. He saw her shirt ride up and he got a tantalizing glimpse of her skin. It was the colour of golden sand. He looked away, begging his body not to do anything. She had rejected him, she didn't want him. He might as well get used to not even having a chance of touching her again.

The next morning, Legolas emerged from his tent as the others did. Everyone except Tigerlily was awake and getting their belongings together.

"Where's my pipe?" demanded Gimli.

"Aragorn," said Legolas, "What did Galadriel want with Tigerlily last night?"

"Not now, Legolas," said Aragorn, "We leave today."

"Where's my pipe?" said Gimli having received no reply first time.

"Tigerlily," said Aragorn to the door of Tigerlily's tent, "Come now, it's time to get up."

"No…more…sleep," said Tigerlily's sleepy voice.

"Get up now!" shouted Aragorn

"No…sleep!" said Tigerlily.

"Do you want me to send Pippin in there?" he said.

"I'm awake!" said Tigerlily, "Don't threaten me with such things, Aragorn!" Aragorn smirked as he heard Tigerlily get up. Tigerlily emerged a few minutes later, fully dressed.

"Where's my pipe?" shouted Gimli.

"You're sat next to it," said Tigerlily, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, so it is," said Gimli.

At the river, Celeborn and eight other elves were waiting for them. They gave the Fellowship elven cloaks which fastened with a Mallorn leaf.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," said Celeborn, "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Tigerlily took a sideways glance at Legolas who stood beside her. He was looking straight ahead.

A few hours later they were down at the river Anduin. There were three boats waiting. Legolas loaded the bundles nearby into the boats. Tigerlily was nearby. He took a slice of bread out of one.

"Lembas," he said to Merry and Pippin, "Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He moved away. Merry looked at Pippin.

"How many did you eat?" he asked.

"Four," said Pippin, he then let out a huge sound from his rear. A stench filled the air. Tigerlily got up and walked away. Boromir, Merry and Pippin got in one boat, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam in another and Legolas, Tigerlily and Gimli in the last. Tigerlily gently settled herself in front of Legolas. He wished there had been a fourth boat for her but there wasn't. He hated the way he felt as she used his shoulder to balance herself as she got in the boat. Her hair was dangling over one shoulder, leaving the other exposed. He longed to just bend down and kiss her neck but he couldn't. He'd frighten her and he dreaded to think what Aragorn would do. They were soon off down the river. Tigerlily hummed a tune to herself, knowing she was driving Legolas crazy. She knew exactly what she was doing. Tigerlily thought of what Galadriel had given them.

(FLASHBACK)

"My gift to you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim," said Galadriel, handing Legolas a bow, "Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." She moved on to Tigerlily.

"What would you ask of me, Tigerlily of Enedwaith?" asked Galadriel.

"I ask nothing of you, my lady," said Tigerlily, "You have given me hope and that is all I could ask for."

"Be that as it may," said Galadriel, "I shall give you these." She handed two daggers to Tigerlily.

"Your father sent word with Gandalf of your birth," said Galadriel, "He requested that these be made for you. They were made for you and only you. They will not fail you."

"Thank you," said Tigerlily. Galadriel moved on to the Hobbits.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"I've taken my worst wound at this parting," said Gimli, "having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" asked Legolas

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head," said Gimli, "She gave me three."

They sailed down the river for a long time. Tigerlily was starting to drift off to sleep when she felt Legolas poke her in the back.

"Ouch," she said, opening her eyes. She turned and looked at Legolas. His eyes were dark brown again. He had poked her on purpose. Tigerlily muttered something under her breath in the native tongue of Enedwaith which Legolas didn't understand. She looked at the western shore and could have sworn she saw something. Legolas had heard something; he was looking at the same shore. Tigerlily's hand strayed to the elven daggers she had been given by Lady Galadriel.

"Are you alright, lass?" asked Gimli.

"Just feeling a little queasy," lied Tigerlily.

"Don't worry," said Gimli, "Happens to the best of us. Just look at Sam!" Tigerlily had to admit that Gimli was right; Sam did look a little worse for wear.

That night, they made camp on the shore. Tigerlily built up the fire. Legolas was sat on a rock, looking up at the stars. She looked up at him. What was she going to say to him?

"Tigerlily?" said Pippin, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Tigerlily. She stood up and moved away from the camp. She was out of their sight but she could still see Legolas. She fought back tears as she watched the moonlight illuminate his face. She choked. He turned and looked at her. She stayed where she was, looking up at him. He frowned and disappeared. Tigerlily felt tears fall down her cheek. This was all wrong. He didn't want her. She returned to camp the next morning, her eyes shot red from crying. She didn't look anyone in the face that day as they continued down the river.

When they stopped for a rest, Aragorn told them of their path.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," he said, "We hide the boat and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes?" said Gimli, "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better! Just festering, stinking marshes as far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road," said Aragorn, "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength."

"Recover my!" said Gimli, shocked. Tigerlily giggled at Gimli's horror. Legolas looked worried.

"We should leave now," he whispered to Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore," said Aragorn, "We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," he replied, "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." He walked away from Aragorn. Tigerlily seized her chance.

"Legolas," she said. He looked at her coldly.

"I need to speak to you. It's important," she continued.

"Tell Aragorn. I don't want anything to do with you now you've crushed my heart into the dirt," hissed Legolas, so no one else heard. He turned away from her.

"Amin mela lle," she whispered. (A/n: she said 'I love you'). He faced her again.

"What did you say?" he said.

"Amin mela lle," she said. She turned and headed into the forest. Legolas knew a danger lurked in there and he didn't want Tigerlily hurt. He hurried after her but soon lost sight of her.

Tigerlily sat on a log and recovered her breath. She couldn't believe she had said that in front of Aragorn. Her hands were shaking from nerves. Would Legolas take it for she loved him as a friend or for its true meaning? She heard a twig snap behind her. She turned her head around. It was Legolas. His eyes were no longer the dark colour they had been since Lothlórien. They were their normal blue.

"Tigerlily, how did you mean what you just said?" he asked. Tigerlily looked at her feet, gathering her wits. She knew this would happen but still wasn't prepared.

"The…the same way you did in Lothlórien," she said. She kept her eyes on her feet. Legolas stepped over the log and bent down in front of her. He placed his hands on hers and felt her grip them.

"Tigerlily…" he started before standing up suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Tigerlily.

"Orcs," snarled Legolas. Tigerlily stood up. She couldn't see the orcs but she heard a snigger.

"Ahh," said a voice, "Look at the lovebirds!" Tigerlily felt her cheeks burn red. The creature stepped out. It wasn't an orc; it was a Uruk-Hai. Uruk-Hai stepped out of various hiding places until Legolas and Tigerlily were surrounded.

"Any ideas?" asked Tigerlily.

"Err. Fight?" suggested Legolas.

"Nice one," said the Uruk-Hai, "Just what we were thinking." The first one lunged at Legolas. He drew his bow, fitted an arrow and fired at the Uruk faster than Tigerlily could draw her sword. As the first one fell dead, the others lunged at them. Tigerlily swung her sword, easily killing two of them. Legolas fired his arrows at any that caught his sharp sight. A Uruk-Hai seized a valuable chance when Tigerlily's guard was down. She was why they were there. Saruman had sent them for the Ring-bearer and the Solar-blessed one. They knew that it was a woman they were looking for.

"Hey Elf-boy," spat the Uruk-Hai, one of its strong hands clasped around Tigerlily's neck, "You like her don't ya?" Legolas stopped.

"Make one more move and she dies," said the Uruk, "And as for you, I'm gonna cut what makes you a woman out of you." Fear crossed Tigerlily's face. That future she had seen was fading starting with her son.

"You wouldn't!" said Legolas in anger.

"Don't tell me what I will and won't do," said the Uruk before directing his voice back to Tigerlily, "The elf-queen isn't the only one who's seen that future of yours. I'm gonna make sure that kid don't ever come."

"Really?" said Tigerlily, new-found confidence in her hand, "Try doing that when you're dead." She stabbed the Uruk using her elven dagger. The Uruk released her throat as it fell dead. There were just three remaining Uruks. They took one look at Tigerlily and Legolas and ran. Tigerlily pulled out her other dagger and Legolas drew his knives. They threw them and got each Uruk in the back. All three fell dead. Legolas looked at Tigerlily. She was panting and looked like she was about to faint. He couldn't blame her but there was a question plaguing his mind.

"Tigerlily?" he said, "I heard you telling Frodo about what you saw in the Mirror of Galadriel. Your son, did you see who his father was?" Tigerlily looked at Legolas, a smile on her face.

"Yes," she said, "It was you. You were the father of my son." Legolas pulled her into her arms. He was going to have a family with Tigerlily. He felt her hand stroke the side of his face. He looked down at her. His head drew closer to hers and his lips touched hers. He couldn't believe how soft they were. They tasted sweet like honey. Her hands slipped up the side of his face and her fingers gently stroked the tips of his pointed ears (). He groaned against her mouth and then pulled away.

"Stop it," he said, "Or that son of ours will be conceived right here."

"Don't tempt me," said Tigerlily, pulling his face back to hers and kissing him again. His tongue gently licked her bottom lip, seeking entry to her mouth. Her mouth opened a little; she was nervous. But she soon relaxed when his tongue slid inside her mouth and explored. Legolas felt a strange sensation as his tongue rubbed against hers. He had never felt that with any other maiden. Tigerlily was special. She was the one for him. Legolas' hands slipped to the fastening of her tunic when a horn sounded in the distance. Tigerlily pulled away from Legolas.

'_Damn it, Boromir. You have to ruin it,'_ thought Legolas.

"Boromir is in trouble. Come on," said Tigerlily. Legolas let her go. She grabbed her daggers from the backs of the dead Uruk-Hai and ran in the direction of the horn.

Legolas quickly gathered his arrows and knives and ran after Tigerlily. They found the source of the noise. Uruks were attacking Boromir and Aragorn. Legolas and Tigerlily dealt with the Uruks attacking them and Gimli. When the final one fell dead, they looked at Aragorn. He was bent over Boromir. Tigerlily realised that Boromir was dead. Two comrades in a little over a month. Tigerlily backed into Legolas who put his arms around her.

"Aragorn," said Gimli, "Where are the Hobbits?"

"Merry and Pippin have been taken by Uruk-Hai," said Aragorn, "I don't know about Frodo and Sam."

They returned to the beach camp to find a boat missing. They placed Boromir in a boat and sent him over the falls with his horn and his sword clutched to his chest. Legolas pushed the final boat out.

"Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," he stopped, "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," replied Aragorn.

"Then it has all been in vain," said Gimli, "The Fellowship has failed."

"No, we haven't failed," said Tigerlily, "Have we, Aragorn?"

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared," said Aragorn, "We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!"

"Yes!" cried Gimli. Aragorn and Gimli ran off. Legolas took Tigerlily's hand and kissed it.

"Amin mela lle," he said, "With all my heart." He pulled her along behind him as they followed Aragorn and Gimli.


	7. Chapter 7: The four hunters

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who read the first six chapters. You've loved it so much I started this earlier than planned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

The four hunters

Tigerlily watched as Aragorn closed his eyes, listening. His ear was against a rock, searching for any sound of the Uruk-Hai they hunted.

"Their pace has quickened," he said.

"They must have caught our scent," said Tigerlily

"Hurry!" cried Aragorn as he started to run up the mound.

"Come on, Gimli," said Legolas as he followed Aragorn. He shot a quick smile at Tigerlily. She returned it. Her brown and blonde hair was frizzy and badly in need of a wash while Legolas remained almost perfect. Tigerlily caught herself wondering what Legolas saw in her. It had been three days. Three days since that kiss, three days since they had lost Boromir. Ever since then they had been hunting the Uruk-Hai who had kidnapped Merry and Pippin. The two just stood, looking at each other. Their hearts pounded at the mere sight. But the moment was soon ruined.

"Three days and nights pursuit," said Gimli, their dwarf friend. Legolas groaned inwardly.

'Nice timing Gimli,' he thought.

"No food, no rest," continued Gimli, unaware of the scowls he was receiving, "And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

Tigerlily turned around and ran after Aragorn.

Aragorn stopped as he noticed something in the mud. He bent down and pulled a brooch out of the mud. It was a mallorn leaf. The kind that fastened the cloaks of all his companions. Legolas and Tigerlily stopped beside him.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," he said.

"They may yet be alive," said Legolas, hopefully.

"They're less than a day ahead of us," said Aragorn, starting to run again, "Come."

"Come on Gimli!" shouted Tigerlily over her shoulder as she ran after Aragorn.

"We're gaining on them!" called Legolas. Gimli ran after them.

"I'm wasted on cross-country," he called after his companions, "We, dwarves, are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

Aragorn, Legolas and Tigerlily came to a ridge, facing out onto a new land.

"Rohan. Home of horse-lords," said Aragorn.

"There's something strange at work here," said Tigerlily, "Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Aragorn nodded silently beside her. Legolas ran ahead to see where the Uruks had gone.

"Legolas!" called Aragorn, "What do your elf eyes see?"

Tigerlily stopped still as Legolas peered into the distance.

"The Uruks turn north-east," shouted Legolas, "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard."

"Saruman," muttered Aragorn. Tigerlily's blood ran cold as she remembered the cold eyes of the wizard. She had met him as a child and had been so frightened she had hidden under her brother Milo's bed and refused to come out until Saruman had gone. She was brought out of her thoughts when Gimli collided with her, pushing her over the drop in front of her.

"Aier," she muttered as she pulled herself out of the dust. Gimli jumped down beside her.

"Sorry," he said.

"Just keep running," she said, "and keep breathing."

"Keep breathing," repeated Gimli, "That's the key. Breathe." He followed his companions, realizing that their being taller and having longer legs meant they could run faster. The Uruks too ran fast. The four hunters ran throughout the night. Tigerlily was beginning to struggle. A few hours before dawn, she fell to her knees, close to tears. Legolas heard her hit the ground.

"I'll go to her," he said to Aragorn, "You and Gimli carry on."

The man and dwarf nodded and ran ahead. Legolas went up to Tigerlily. Her head was in her hands. He knelt in front of her and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I can't keep this up," she said, "You should just go on without me."

"No!" said Legolas, "We are still a Fellowship and I won't leave you by yourself. You mean far too much to me. As well as Aragorn and Gimli." He pulled her to her feet.

"You can do this," he said, "We have to find Merry and Pippin and we need all the help we can get." He placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Let's go find some Hobbits," said Tigerlily. Legolas took her hand and kissed it. Tigerlily wound her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I wish we could be alone, even for a short time," she said.

"When the War is over, we will be," said Legolas, kissing her.

"We ought to be catching up with Aragorn and Gimli," she said.

"Why? Scared they'll catch us?" asked Legolas

"No, I'm just scared that Aragorn would tell my brothers," said Tigerlily, "Then I'd be scared of what they'd do to you."

"How many brothers do you have?" asked Legolas

"Six, all of them older," said Tigerlily, "As well as numerous nephews."

"A large family?"

"Yes and it's bound to have got bigger since I left," said Tigerlily.

Legolas smiled and kissed her again. They both started after Aragorn and Gimli, soon catching up.

As the sun rose on their fourth day of hunting, Tigerlily knew something was wrong. Something had happened.

"A red sun rises," said Legolas, "Blood has been spilt this night."

"Let's hope it's not the Hobbits blood," said Tigerlily.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aragorn something approaching.

"Quickly," he said, "We must hide!" He hid behind some rocks, followed by Legolas, Tigerlily and Gimli. He saw Legolas' hand slip into Tigerlily's and saw her grip it. He blinked and they were apart again. He saw a large group of Riders go past. As they passed, Aragorn called to them.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" he called. Gimli, Legolas and Tigerlily stood by Aragorn as the Riders turned around and encircled them.

"Had to yell, didn't you?" muttered Tigerlily.

Their leader spoke to them.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, a Woman and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he barked, "Speak quickly."

"Give me your name, horse-master," replied Gimli, "And I shall give you mine."

Tigerlily rolled her eyes as the Rider got down from his horse.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf," he snarled, "If it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas quickly drew his bow and fitted it with an arrow.

"You would die before your stroke fell," he said.

Tigerlily stared at Legolas. She had never seen him so aggressive towards some one who wasn't an immediate threat to them.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Tigerlily, daughter of Meryn and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king," said Aragorn. The Rider stared at Tigerlily.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," said the Rider as he removed his helmet, "Not even his own kin. I am Éomer, son of Éomund. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." He looked at Legolas as he said this.

"We are not spies," said Aragorn.

"We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain," said Tigerlily, "They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed," said Éomer, "We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits," said Gimli, "Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

"They would have been small," explained Aragorn, "Only children to your eyes."

"We left none alive," said Éomer sadly, "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed at a smoldering heap in the distance.

"Dead?" said Gimli. Tigerlily ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her temples. She was getting a headache.

"I am sorry," said Éomer, he whistled, "Hasufel! Arod!" two horses without riders plodded forward. One white and one chestnut.

"May these horses bear you to better fortunes than their former masters," said Éomer, mounting his horse, "Farewell. Look for your friends but do not trust to help. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" The riders rode away, leaving the four companions with the horses. Aragorn got on Arod and Legolas got on Hasufel. Legolas wanted to ride with Tigerlily but Aragorn had already pulled her onto Arod before she could say anything.

They rode towards the burning pile. The scent of dead and burning flesh filled the sir. Gimli picked his way through the burnt pieces of flesh and bone, searching for any sign of Merry or Pippin. An orc head was stuck on a spear, its eyes and mouth open with its tongue sticking out. Tigerlily took one look and was violently sick. Legolas looked away and tried to ignore her wretching sounds. Gimli stopped searching and pulled something out. It was an elven belt.

"It's one of their wee belts," he said, "We failed them."

Tigerlily sat down near where she had been sick and put her head in her hands.

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath," muttered Legolas, one hand over his heart.

Aragorn angrily kicked an orc helmet and screamed. He noticed something on the ground.

"A hobbit lay here," he said softly, "And the other. They crawled," he followed the tracks, "Their hands were bound," he found a rope; "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn?" said Gimli, "What madness drove them in there?"


	8. Chapter 8: The White Wizard

Disclaimer: I have not passed through fire and death to write another witless disclaimer. (I don't own lord of the rings, ok?)

Chapter 8

The White Wizard

The four entered the ancient forest. There was a strange sort of atmosphere in there. Some sort of thick, black liquid was on the leaves. Gimli tasted it and spat it out.

"Orc blood," he said.

"Something stinks in here," said Tigerlily. Aragorn was looking at some tracks, Tigerlily joined him.

"These are strange tracks," she said, "They aren't Hobbit or Orc. What are they?"

"I don't know," said Aragorn.

"The air is so close in here," said Gimli, looking up at the trees.

"This forest is old," said Tigerlily.

"Very old," whispered Legolas, "Full of memory and anger." The trees groaned. Gimli raised his ax in alarm.

"The trees are speaking to each other," said Legolas

"Gimli," hissed Aragorn, "Lower your ax." Gimli lowered his ax slowly.

"They have feelings, my friend," said Legolas, "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees?" said Gimli, "What so trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Tigerlily laughed and whispered to Legolas, "Talking trees? That is the strangest thing I've heard, my love." Legolas smiled as Tigerlily called him, her 'love'. He couldn't help it. He had never felt the way he felt for Tigerlily. A rustling nearby wiped the smile from his face.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" he hissed.

"Man cenich?" asked Aragorn.

"The White Wizard approaches," said Legolas. Fear coursed through Tigerlily's veins. She slowly moved her hand to her sword.

"Do not let him speak," whispered Aragorn, "He will put a spell on us. We must be quick." He quickly drew his sword and turned to face the wizard, Legolas fitted his bow with an arrow and fired it, Tigerlily drew her sword and faced the wizard and Gimli threw his ax. Legolas' arrow shattered when it hit the light surrounding the wizard and Gimli's ax was flung back at them. Tigerlily suddenly found her sword too hot to hold onto. She dropped it, feeling her skin burn.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," said a voice.

"Where are they?" shouted Tigerlily, ignoring the pain in her hand.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect," said the voice, "Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" shouted Aragorn, "Show yourself!" The bright light faded and wizard was revealed. The sight brought Tigerlily to her knees.

"It cannot be," said Aragorn.

"Gandalf," said Tigerlily, "I don't believe it." Legolas went down on his knees as well.

"Forgive me," he said, "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman," said Gandalf, "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell," said Tigerlily, feeling utterly confused.

"Through fire and water," said Gandalf, "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balroq of Morgoth. Until, at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Aragorn stepped closer to Gandalf.

"Gandalf," he started.

"Gandalf?" repeated the wizard, "Yes that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He led the way out of Fangorn, through the tall, old trees.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins," said Gandalf, "War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," said Aragorn, "It goes ill with the king."

"Yes," said Gandalf, "And it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" said Gimli, "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here, in this horrid, dank, tree-infested...," the trees groaned at Gimli's words, "I mean charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more then mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn," said Gandalf, "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," said Aragorn.

Gandalf frowned.

"You still speak in riddles," said Tigerlily. Gandalf smiled and looked around.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder days," said Gandalf, "The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong?!" said Gimli, "Oh that's good."

"So stop your fretting, master dwarf," added Gandalf angrily, "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's as grumpy as the old one," muttered Gimli

"I just remembered something," said Tigerlily.

Gandalf looked at her.

"Aragorn. It's his eighty-seventh birthday today," said Tigerlily

"Don't remind me," said Aragorn, "You make me feel old."

"Aragorn," said Tigerlily, "I make everyone feel old. I'm the baby of the group."

"Enough already," said Gandalf, "We must get to Edoras."

Hasufel and Arod were awaiting them at the edge of the forest. Gandalf whistled. A white stallion approached.

"That is one of the Mearas," said Legolas, "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax," said Gandalf, patting the horse, "He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax.

"Gimli," whispered Tigerlily, "Do you want to switch horses?"

"You want to ride with the elf?" asked Gimli. Tigerlily nodded.

"Fine with me," said Gimli, "He can make jokes about you." Tigerlily went over to Legolas who was stroking Hasufel.

"I'm riding with you," she said, "The dwarf says you've been laughing at him."

"Only a little," said Legolas. He climbed onto Hasufel and pulled Tigerlily up in front of him. He wound his arms around her waist and seized the reins.

"How come I'm stuck with Gimli?" asked Aragorn.

"I think it's only fair that I get a chance to ride with the beautiful women," said Legolas, "You've had your turn, birthday boy." Aragorn sighed and spurred Arod onward after Gandalf. Legolas bent down and kissed Tigerlily on the cheek. Tigerlily closed her eyes and savored the closeness of Legolas. She was no fool; she knew that the next time orcs attacked one of them could be killed. She couldn't take him for granted; she had to enjoy him while she had him. She turned her head and kissed him back. Hasufel had obediently followed Arod and Shadowfax while his new master was preoccupied.

Gandalf took a quick look behind to check on everyone and saw Legolas and Tigerlily kissing. He smiled. He had seen that coming. Those two were destined to be together but their path was blurred by the war. He remembered the day he had told Thranduil and Legolas of Galadriel's prophecy. Legolas had laughed at the idea of marrying the daughter of a farmer. He laughed at the idea of marriage full stop. He had been an arrogant, spoilt womanizer who had a nasty habit of charming his way into the bed of any woman he wanted. Thranduil too had laughed at the notion of his son marrying a 'brainless, ugly peasant' as he had put it. Then Galadriel had spoken some angry words in elvish and they had stopped laughing. 'Besides,' he thought, 'Tigerlily isn't brainless or ugly.' But she was born a peasant. Nothing would change that. She was a good person born into a large family. A diamond in the rough. Gandalf didn't mention anything to Aragorn or Gimli. They would find out when the time was right.

Tigerlily pulled out of the kiss. His lips tasted of the lembas bread they had been given in Lothlorien. One of his hands let go of the reins and he placed it on her stomach and held her tightly. Tigerlily closed her eyes and leaned back against him.

"Gentlemen," said Gandalf, "We must pick up our pace." Legolas' hand took hold of the rein again.

That night as they rested, Gandalf knew he wasn't the only one awake. Aragorn and Gimli were asleep but the other two weren't. Tigerlily was lying on her back with Legolas next to her on his side. They weren't kissing, just whispering to each other. Gandalf could see adoration in Legolas' eyes. Had Tigerlily been any other maiden Gandalf was willing to bet he'd have seen nothing but lust. There was a hint of lust in Legolas' eyes. It had been there since Rivendell. Gandalf could tell Legolas longed to have one night alone with Tigerlily.

'Ahh!' he thought, 'to be young and in love. I hope we can get Meryn to her by her birthday.' He heard Tigerlily let out a small laugh. He looked away and closed his eyes.

"You can't ask me that!" said Tigerlily in surprise.

"Why not?" asked Legolas, "You asked me."

"Well, in case you've forgotten you're more than two thousand years old," said Tigerlily, "You've bound to have had a few lovers. You can't ask me how many I have had."

"Go on, tell me," said Legolas. Tigerlily hesitated and then told the absolute truth.

"None," she said.

"None!?" said Legolas in surprise, "I find that hard to believe."

"Seriously," said Tigerlily, "I have never had a lover."

"Fine, I've told you about my family, what about yours?" said Legolas.

"Well, my father Meryn is the leader of our village. He is a hard-worker and always willing to lend a hand to anyone who seeks it," said Tigerlily, "My mother's name is Rose. All the children who live in the village call her Mama Rose. She is the kindest, sweetest person you've ever met."

"What about these brothers of yours?"

"All six of them?" said Tigerlily, "Alright, Pimpernel. He is the eldest. Twenty years older than me. Milo is two years younger than him. Then there's Fosco, then Togo, Till and finally Olo who is two years older than me."

"If they are older than surely they have families," said Legolas

"Yes they do," said Tigerlily, "When I left ten years ago, I had six nephews, two nieces and another one coming. My favorite nephew has to Pimpernel's eldest. His name is Scott. He's only three years younger than me." She looked at Legolas.

"Have you been listening?" she asked

"Only to your voice," replied Legolas. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Legolas of Mirkwood," she whispered.

"Quel kaima, Tigerlily," replied Legolas


	9. Chapter 9: The King of the Horselords

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings

**Chapter 9**

**King of the Horse lords**

Tigerlily was the first to wake the next morning. She felt a weight on her stomach. Turning her head, she saw Legolas sleeping next to her, his arm wrapped around her. She smiled to herself. She pushed his arm off and got up. His hand grabbed her wrist

"Where are you going?" he whispered.

"We can't stay asleep all day," she replied softly. Legolas stood up and kissed Tigerlily. His hand was in the small of her back and he used it to pull her up close to him. His hand traveled up her side. When it reached her chest, Tigerlily gasped. Legolas stopped kissing her mouth and worked his way along her jaw and down her neck. Tigerlily's hands slid up into Legolas' hair and grasped it.

"Stop it," she muttered, "We'll get caught."

Deep down, Tigerlily just wanted Legolas to push her to the ground and make love to her.

"I don't care," said Legolas and he kissed her passionately.

"I think that's quite enough of that!" barked Gandalf from behind them. Legolas let go of Tigerlily and turned around. He was about to explain when Gandalf held up a hand.

"Don't say a word," he said, "I knew about this. What I want to know is what took you two so long?" Legolas looked at his feet and Tigerlily blushed

"I take it those two haven't a clue," said Gandalf, pointing at Aragorn and Gimli. Tigerlily shook her head. Gandalf chuckled as Legolas and Tigerlily stood in front of him, looking awkward.

"Pippin will not be pleased," said Gandalf.

"Pippin!" said Tigerlily, "I'd forgotten about him."

"What are you three talking about?" grunted Gimli.

Looking over Gandalf's shoulder, Tigerlily could see Aragorn and Gimli had just started to stir.

"Come," said Gandalf, "We need to get going."

Later that morning, the three horses came within sight of Edoras.

"Edoras," said Gandalf, "And the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

The horses galloped forward to Edoras. As they passed through the gate, a flag with a white horse on it fell past them. The city was cheerless. The people wore black. Tigerlily looked around. In Enedwaith, black was only worn for funerals. Gimli spoke her thoughts.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," he muttered.

Tigerlily tightened her grip around Legolas' waist as the pale faces watched them with eyes full of suspicion. They dismounted their horses and climbed the stairs. As they approached the doors of Golden Hall, they found their way blocked by two guards. A third stepped forward.

"I am the Door ward of Theoden," he said, "Háma is my name. I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf looked at Tigerlily and the others and nodded. Tigerlily removed her sword and daggers from her belt. The guard near her took her sword first then her daggers. Tigerlily winced as she watched the guard shove them roughly on a bench nearby.

"Please be careful with those," she said, "They were made for me by the elves of Lothlorien. I'd hate for them to be damaged."

The guard ignored her. Háma looked at Gandalf's staff, hesitated and then spoke gently.

"Your staff," he said quietly.

Gandalf looked slightly offended and slightly tightened his grip on his staff.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick," he said gently.

Háma hesitated as Tigerlily tried not to laugh. He stepped to one side and allowed the group to pass. Legolas allowed Gandalf to lean on him, following through on the idea that Gandalf was partially lame. The guards seemed hesitant to let Tigerlily in. Maybe it was the elven gifts she had or they had been told to look out for a young woman who kept strange company.

As they entered the hall, Tigerlily felt anger well up in her heart at the familiar sight of Grima Wormtongue. She watched him lean over to the old king and whisper into his ear.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," barked Gandalf.

"He's not welcome," Tigerlily heard Grima whisper.

Tigerlily noticed a small group of guards following their progress through the hall.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" said the king in a slow voice.

"A just question, my liege," said Grima.

"Here's another," muttered Tigerlily so only Legolas could hear her, "What's that slime doing here?"

"You know him?" asked Legolas

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Tigerlily.

"Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear. Láthspell I name him," said Grima, "Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" commanded Gandalf, "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

He pulled his staff up straight and Wormtongue's eyes widened with fear.

"His staff," he said, "I told you to take the wizards staff!!"

Guards rushed forward to defend Grima. Two came at Tigerlily, one on either side. She took one look at each of them and stepped backwards. The two guards crashed into each other and landed in a heap on the floor. Tigerlily stepped over them. She tapped one of them, who was trying to take Gimli, on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her.

"Hello," she said, pulling her fist back and easily knocking him out.

"Theoden, son of Thengal," said Gandalf, "Too long have you sat in the shadows."

Grima tried to escape but instead ran straight into Tigerlily.

"Hello Grima," she said.

"Tigerlily? Why are you here?" he stammered

"I was going to ask you the same question," replied Tigerlily.

She pushed him backwards onto the floor. He landed on his back. He tried to move but found Gimli's foot on his chest.

"I'd stay still if I were you," he growled.

Gandalf moved closer to Theoden.

"Hearken to me!" said Gandalf, "I release you from the spell."

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," laughed Theoden.

Gandalf threw off his dull cloak to reveal his white robes.

"I will draw you, Saruman," muttered Gandalf, "Like poison is drawn from a wound."

"If I go, Theoden dies," snarled Theoden.

"You did not kill me," said Gandalf, "You will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine," gasped Theoden

"Be gone," cried Gandalf, striking Theoden on the head with his staff.

Theoden's appearance began change. His hair changed from iron grey to a light blond, blood seemed to fill his face again and life came back into his eyes. A young woman ran over to him. Theoden looked at her.

"I know your face," he whispered, "Éowyn? Éowyn."

Theoden saw Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" he said

"Breath the free air again, my friend," said Gandalf.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," muttered Theoden, looking down at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better," said Gandalf, "if they grasped your sword."

Theoden's sword was brought forward and he drew it from its sheath. He gazed at the sword in wonder before his eyes fell on Wormtongue who was struggling to free himself from Gimli's grip.

Tigerlily smirked as she watched Wormtongue rolling down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. He looked up at Theoden, his greasy black hair hanging in front of his eyes.

"I've only ever served you, my lord," he said, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" snarled Theoden.

"Send me not from your sight," said Wormtongue, trying desperately to regain control over the king.

Theoden lifted his sword above his head then brought it down Aragorn ran forward and stopped him.

"No, my lord!" he said, "No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Theoden lowered his sword and steeped away from Grima. Aragorn extended one hand toward Grima. Grima scowled and spat at Aragorn before climbing to his feet and running through the streets.

"Out of my way," he snapped at the people who were stood watching.

"Hail, Theoden King!" shouted Aragorn.

Theoden looked around as the people bowed before him

"Where is Théodred?" he asked, "Where is my son?"

Éowyn stepped forward and spoke though her voice shook.

"He is dead, my lord," she said, "He was slain by orcs."

A few hours after Theoden had been told of his son's death; Tigerlily was stood before the doors of the Golden Hall, holding one of her daggers in her hand and was examining it. Legolas came out of the Hall.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Tigerlily looked over her shoulder at him

"I told them to be careful with these," she said, "But did they listen? No. Surface scratch from ill handling."

"Oh dear," said Legolas.

He took a closer look at the dagger.

"I can't see anything," said Legolas

Tigerlily smiled.

"Thank you," said Tigerlily, "I managed to solve it."

"I didn't know you were a black smith," said Legolas

"I'm not but my brother, Togo is," said Tigerlily, "He taught me a few things about blades."

"I'm impressed," said Legolas, "You seem to be a jack of all trades."

"No just the youngest of seven children," replied Tigerlily.

"The funeral is going to begin," said Legolas, "We had better be going. Hang on, how did you know Wormtongue?"

"I met him when I was sixteen," said Tigerlily, "He just showed up one day in my village but he got thrown out."

"Why?" asked Legolas

"He was… propositioning young girls," said Tigerlily, "He even tried it with me."

"What?"

"Relax, my father said if he heard that Wormtongue had even looked at me, he'd kill him," said Tigerlily, "And I know you wouldn't allow it."

"You're right, I wouldn't," said Legolas, smiling fondly at her.

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Tigerlily followed the body of Théodred to the mounds where the kings of the past were buried. Tigerlily stood next to Legolas, silent. She had only ever been to one funeral in her lifetime. Her grandparents. She couldn't imagine how Theoden felt, how it felt to lose a child. She stood with him and Gandalf, looking at the mounds after the funeral. Theoden was looking at a small flower and talking to Gandalf. Tigerlily was looking east. She saw a horse appear with two small children riding on its back. The boy fell off.

"Gandalf!" she cried, running to wards the horse.

The boy was lying on the ground. He had collapsed from exhaustion and his little sister was still sat on horse. Gandalf and Theoden came running over. Theoden helped the boy to his feet while Tigerlily took the girl off the horse. Theoden helped the boy back to Golden Hall while Tigerlily carried the young girl.

Legolas saw Gandalf, Theoden and Tigerlily returning. They had two children with them. He saw Tigerlily carrying a small girl and talking to her. The child's face was tear-stained and tired but there was a faint smile on her face from Tigerlily's words. For a brief moment Tigerlily seemed completely natural with a child on one hip. Legolas assumed it was from having many nieces and nephews.

Aragorn and Gimli were sat at a smaller table and Legolas and Tigerlily were stood nearby.

"They had no warning," said Éowyn, "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, Cot and Tree."

"Where is mama?" asked the little girl.

Tigerlily looked at the girl and saw a similarity between her and her niece, Clover. They were both lost if their mother was not there.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," said Gandalf, "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!"

Theoden got up and walked around the room. Tigerlily sat down beside Gimli.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," said Aragorn, "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," said Theoden, "Éomer cannot help us. I know what it you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you," said Aragorn, "Whether you would risk it or not."

Theoden turned to face Aragorn.

"When last I looked," he said, "Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"Then what is the kings decision?" asked Gandalf


	10. Chapter 10: Flee to Helm's Deep

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

A/n: I had to tweak the timeline a little bit to make this work but only slightly. 

**Chapter 10**

**Flee to Helm's Deep**

After Theoden had made his decision, Gandalf charged towards the stables. "Helm's Deep," barked Gimli as they followed him, "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people," said Tigerlily

"Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," said Aragorn.

"There is no way out of that ravine," snapped Gandalf, "Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him," they entered the stables and Gandalf made his way to Shadowfax, "I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold," said Aragorn.

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax.

"The Grey Pilgrim," said Gandalf thoughtfully, "That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Go," said Aragorn, softly. Gandalf and Shadowfax rode fast out of the stables, through the streets of Edoras, out the gates and into the distance.

Tigerlily grunted as she lifted Hasufel's heavy saddle onto the horse's back. Where Legolas had got to she didn't know. He had disappeared as soon as everyone had begun saddling up the horses. Tigerlily couldn't help but think he'd disappeared to avoid having to do anything. She heard a commotion at the other end of the stables. She stopped what she was doing and looked round the stall. A horse was kicking out as some soldiers tried to calm him. She had had enough experience with horses to know to stay well away from a horse like that. She had seen someone be killed when a horse had trampled them. It had taken weeks for her to trust her own pony again after that. She smiled at the memory of her beloved pony, Grass. She hadn't been the most imaginative child and had simply named him after what he ate. It had been a long time since she had seen him. He would be very old now, approaching twenty-six. He probably would have been 'put out to pasture' as her father would have put it. She knew that meant if Grass was suffering from old age, he'd have put Grass out of his misery. She frowned as Aragorn foolishly went up to the horse. "That horse is half-mad, my lord," said a near-by soldier, "There's nothing you can do. Leave him." Aragorn began to speak in elvish and the horse calmed down. Éowyn was watching Aragorn too. "His name is Brego," said Éowyn, "He was my cousin's horse."

"Brego," said Aragorn. He muttered something in elvish and stoked the horses nose.

"I have heard of the magic of the elves," said Éowyn, "but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own."

"I was raised in Rivendell for a time," said Aragorn, "Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war." Aragorn left the stables. Éowyn approached Tigerlily as she returned to saddling Hasufel, silently cursing Legolas. "Why was Lord Aragorn raised in Rivendell?" she asked. Tigerlily looked at Éowyn then back at Hasufel.

"It's not my place to say," said Tigerlily, "He had to leave for a reason and doesn't like to talk about it."

"What was the reason?" asked Éowyn

"I can't tell you," replied Tigerlily.

"Alright then," said Éowyn, "What is going on between you and Lord Legolas?" Tigerlily froze and looked at Éowyn.

"How did you know about that?" asked Tigerlily

"I guessed," said Éowyn, "I also guessed that Aragorn has no idea. Now that reason or Aragorn finds out about the two of you."

"That's blackmail but alright," said Tigerlily, "Aragorn fell in love with someone he shouldn't have. A bit like I have."

"All I wanted to know," said Éowyn. She left the stall and left the stables.

"Sorry about that," rang a familiar voice. Tigerlily turned and scowled at Legolas.

"Where have you been?" demanded Tigerlily, her fury melting away as he gazed at her with his piercing blue eyes, "Avoiding work?"

"No," said Legolas, "But I felt that Éowyn was on to us. I was trying to throw her off."

"Well that wasn't very useful, she knows," said Tigerlily, "Why were you trying to throw her off?"

"I don't want her to tell Aragorn," said Legolas, "We'll tell him when we're ready, right?"

"Yes," said Tigerlily, "I don't think there'd ever be a right time to tell him. He's looked after me since before I was born." Legolas laughed and smiled at Tigerlily. She finished saddling Hasufel. "How long will it take to get to Helm's Deep?" she asked.

"Err, according to Theoden, if we leave soon, we should be there late morning, early afternoon tomorrow," said Legolas, "Mainly because there are the old, sick and children with us."

The city emptied with people taking only what they needed. Legolas was walking ahead of the group. His keen eyes watching for any potential attack. Tigerlily and Gimli were with Éowyn. Gimli was riding Hasufel with the two women walking either side. Aragorn rode with the king not far behind. Éowyn asked Gimli about his people. "It's true," said Gimli, "you don't see many Dwarf women. And, in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Éowyn turned and looked at Aragorn. He mimed and whispered. "It's the beards," he whispered.

"This, in turn," Gimli continued, "has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground." Both Éowyn and Tigerlily laughed. Gimli too laughed. "Which is, of course ridiculous," said Gimli.

Hasufel suddenly bolted and galloped off. Gimli struggled to grip the reins and fell off. Éowyn ran up to help Gimli whilst Tigerlily ran after Hasufel. People were moving out of the path of the crazed horse as fast as they could. Tigerlily was running as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran past men and women, past a group of very surprised guards and right up to Legolas. Hasufel had slowed down and gently nudged Legolas' shoulder. Legolas looked around at Hasufel and saw Tigerlily struggling to catch her breath.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Crazy horse, threw Gimli," said Tigerlily, "I thought he was going to trample some poor unfortunate child."

"He knows who his master is," said Legolas, patting the horse and smiling. Tigerlily smiled too and looked around. There was a cliff nearby which would provide shelter. The sun was beginning to set and they needed to make camp. The people were tired from walking all day. "Mind if I borrow your horse?" asked Tigerlily

"Not at all," said Legolas, "He's yours as well."

"What?" said Tigerlily. Legolas grinned.

"You're going to jinx it," said Tigerlily. Legolas smiled and kissed her on the lips, gently stroking her cheek. "Why did you do that?" asked Tigerlily

"I've never needed a reason before," said Legolas, "except I love you." Tigerlily mounted Hasufel and with one last smile at Legolas, turned back to find Theoden.

Theoden was still talking to Aragorn when Tigerlily rode up. "So you caught him," said Aragorn. "Ran all the way to Legolas," said Tigerlily, "Guess I wasn't the only who didn't want to listen to Gimli. King Theoden, there's a good site for camp not far from here. If it's alright with you, I'll help the people set up camp."

"Thank you, Tigerlily," said Theoden.

"Can I see your sword?" The same question from the same person reached Tigerlily's ears for the tenth time in as many minutes. "For the tenth time, no," said Tigerlily at the young girl, "I don't want anyone's blood to spill by this sword except orcs."

"I won't hurt myself," replied the seven-year-old Rohirrim.

"Oh yes, you would," said Tigerlily, leaving where she was stood to head towards Legolas. The little girl and a small group of her friends followed Tigerlily. They had been trailing Tigerlily for half an hour and she was beginning to tire of them. She could walk faster than them and reached Legolas. "I'm beginning to change my mind about having children," she said.

"We were going to have them?" said Legolas.

"You know what I mean," said Tigerlily, "But I think I've got a way to stop them following me."

"What did you have in mind?" said Legolas

"The one thing a seven-year-old girl never thinks she will do," said Tigerlily. Legolas turned his head to look at Tigerlily, she was smiling at him. As the sound of small feet approaching grew slightly louder, Tigerlily pushed Legolas out of sight behind a large rock, put one hand behind his neck and kissed him. The little girls took one look at the pair and ran away, yelling at the top of their voices. Tigerlily knew that the one thing a small girl never thought she would do was kiss someone of the opposite sex. She pulled back from Legolas as the last girl ran away. She turned and looked around the side of the rock. The girls had disappeared back to one of the campfires. Tigerlily felt Legolas grab one of her wrists and she turned to face him. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips opened under the pressure of his. Tigerlily only focused on Legolas as he kissed her lovingly. "Tigerlily! Legolas!" called Aragorn.

Legolas pulled away from Tigerlily and stepped back from her as Aragorn came round the boulder. "What are you two up to?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Tigerlily.

"Don't stray too far, Tigerlily," said Aragorn, "If you do leave the camp, which I hope you won't, take Legolas with you so you don't get lost, alright?"

"Yes," said Tigerlily. Aragorn left the two of them. Even in the fading light, Legolas could see that Tigerlily was blushing. "That was close," she said, "Feel your heart pounding a mile a minute?" Legolas grinned.

"Not really," said Legolas, "I don't care if we get caught. Just as long as I'm with you."

Tigerlily smiled. Legolas stepped forward and put his arms around her. Tigerlily buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent. She didn't want to fight in the war; she didn't want to move from where she was. She felt at peace there. Legolas tightened his grip on her as he felt his heart begin to pound and his blood race to somewhere it shouldn't. Tigerlily felt something stir. She looked up at Legolas. He looked back down at her, running one hand through her hair. He bent down and captured her lips with his own. His kisses were rougher than before with desire. His hands were pulling at her clothes as if trying to rip them off. When Tigerlily pulled away for breath, she could see his eyes were begging her. "We can't," she said.

"Yes," said Legolas, "We can. We can leave the camp. No one would see us there."

"No," said Tigerlily, "It's not that I don't want to. Believe me, I do. But Legolas…"

"Why not?" asked Legolas

"Because I want that future more than anything," said Tigerlily, "I want to be with you for as long as I have on this earth. I want to have that son with you. But what I'm scared is that my family will disapprove of you. I don't want to lose them either. Imagine Legolas, if we were to just give in to our desires. If that son I saw was conceived. We'd probably marry but if my family didn't like you, I would lose them. I already half lost them. I don't want to lose them completely. Please Legolas; just wait until they've met you."

"You run everything by your family?"

"We're very close," said Tigerlily.

"I can wait," said Legolas, "I will wait for you. We won't have to go all the way until you're sure."

"Thank you," said Tigerlily. Legolas stroked her face before kissing her, following a familiar path along her jaw and down her neck.

Tigerlily looked at her reflection in the clear water of the river. Some guards had found it near the camp. Her fingers gently traced a small love bite on her shoulder from the night before. Legolas had slowly undone her tunic and pushed it off her shoulders. He had pulled her shirt just off her shoulder and started kissing it. She hadn't had the heart to stop him once he had started sucking and biting at her skin. She couldn't imagine how he felt, getting so close to what he desperately wanted but being turned away. Legolas had been a bit sneaky after making that mark on her. He had distracted her by kissing her again and then slipped his hands up her shirt. It had taken all the strength she had to push him away. He had come to his senses afterwards and asked her forgiveness. She had forgiven him and woken up that morning with one arm clamped around her waist. "Tigerlily!" called Gimli.

Tigerlily jumped from her thoughts. She quickly pulled her shirt back onto her shoulder but the mark was faintly visible through her white shirt. She pulled her tunic on, the brown fabric instantly covering the bite. "Tigerlily," said Gimli, coming into sight, "Come on, you. We're leaving."

"Yes," said Tigerlily, fastening her tunic, "I'm coming."

Tigerlily was in front of the caravan of Rohirrim. She was a scout with Legolas. She couldn't see or hear as good as he could but she was a good backup if they were attacked. Being in front of the others meant they could talk without being overheard. "I'm sorry for what I did last night," said Legolas, as they looked out over the countryside.

"Nothing to be sorry for," said Tigerlily, "You were following your animal instincts and marking your female." He laughed.

"So you're my property now?" he said

"No! But that's the way you see me," said Tigerlily, "I've seen it time and time again. People acting like animals when it comes to their lovers. You wouldn't want a strange man to touch me, would you?"

"No," said Legolas

"Like a dog wouldn't want any other dogs going near his mate," said Tigerlily, "I've seen my brothers come close to killing people who tried to seduce their wives."

"So you're my mate now?" said Legolas. Tigerlily gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "If you're lucky," she said. Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas saw something large and furry bend down as if it were about to pounce. It was about to pounce! "Get down!" he said. He pushed Tigerlily down to the ground and covered her with his body. The Warg leaped clear of them and landed at the bottom of the cliff. Legolas heard a scream. He pulled himself off Tigerlily and looked down the cliff. "Háma!" he shouted.

He drew an arrow and fitted it in his bow. He fired it. It hit the Warg in the shoulder. It turned from killing Háma and roared at Legolas. Legolas drew another arrow and fired it at the Warg. It stumbled away from Háma's body. Legolas jumped down and killed the Warg with his knife. "A scout!" he snarled. Tigerlily jumped to her feet and ran to find Aragorn. "Aragorn! Aragorn!" she cried, "Attack!"

"What is it?" shouted Theoden, "What do you see?"

"Wargs!" shouted Tigerlily, "We're under attack! Get them out of here!"

"All riders to the head of the column," called Theoden. Tigerlily turned and ran back to Legolas. "What are you doing?" he hissed, "You should be going with the women and children! You could be killed!"

"We die, we die together," said Tigerlily, staring back at him with her hazel eyes.

There was a strength lying there that Legolas had never seen before. Maybe she could survive. The riders came up behind them as Wargs appeared over the ridge nearby. Legolas swung himself onto the same horse as Gimli. Aragorn reached down as he passed and pulled Tigerlily onto Arod. "You shouldn't be here," he shouted over the roars of the Wargs. "And you should be on the throne of Gondor," replied Tigerlily, "Seems we're both out of place. Now hold still." She spun herself so she had her legs on one side of the horse and then stood up. She drew her sword and leaped down from the horse. Legolas saw her jump and stopped Hasufel so suddenly that Gimli began to wobble. He turned Hasufel to face Tigerlily and Gimli fell from the horse. He rolled away from the horse and ended up facing a Warg. Another was creeping up on Legolas.

"Legolas!" shouted Tigerlily, "Behind you!" Faster than a blink, Legolas drew his knife and stabbed the Warg. He jumped from Hasufel. Tigerlily ran at the oncoming Wargs and swung her sword. Many Wargs fell at her blade and their blood stained her sword. She didn't see Aragorn's fight with the Warg. She didn't even notice he was missing until she saw Arod without a rider. "Aragorn!" called Legolas

"Aragorn?" called Tigerlily

"Aragorn?" barked Gimli. Tigerlily followed Legolas to a cliff. An orc cackled near by. Tigerlily approached it and placed her sword tip next to its throat. Gimli raised his ax.

"Tell us what happened," said Tigerlily calmly, "And we will ease your passing."

"He's dead," coughed the orc, "He took a little tumble off the cliff." Legolas strode up to the orc and seized it, his furious face just inches from its own. "You lie!" he snarled.

The orc laughed again but its head fell backwards and it exhaled its final breath. Legolas saw a small jewel in the orcs hand. It was Arwen's. She had given it to Aragorn. Legolas took it, then walked back to the edge of the cliff and looked down. "Get the wounded on horses," said Theoden, "The Wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." He looked at Legolas. "Come," he said to Legolas. Theoden walked past Tigerlily to help his remaining men. Legolas turned and looked at Tigerlily. "Please no," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Tigerlily felt tears forming in her eyes as she thought of her friend, a man who had been like a second-father to her since her birth. Gimli bowed his head and walked away sadly. Legolas walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I can't believe he's gone," she sobbed, "He can't be gone!"

"It's alright," said Legolas, soothingly, "I'll protect you. I'll never let anything hurt you."

Tigerlily broke into sobs, her tears falling onto his tunic. Her body shook with the huge, wracking sobs that tore through her. Legolas placed a gentle kiss on her head and stroked her hair. "Come," he said, "We have to get going."


	11. Chapter 11: Helm's Deep

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings

**Chapter 11**

**Helm's Deep**

Tigerlily rode silently on Arod as they carried on their journey to Helm's Deep. She didn't say a word to Legolas and Gimli. It was a very solemn journey, a silence for Aragorn. The great fortress of Helm's Deep stood set into the side of a mountain. There were guards walking on the outer wall. One of them recognized Theoden as the party rode up the causeway. "Make way for Theoden!" cried a soldier, "Make way for the king." The horses rode through the gates and their riders dismounted. Éowyn ran up.

"So few," she said, "So few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe," said Theoden, "We have paid for it with many lives." Gimli left Legolas' side and approached Éowyn. "My lady," he said, quietly.

"Lord Aragorn," said Éowyn, "where is he?"

"He fell," said Gimli. Tigerlily climbed down from Arod and quickly walked away. Legolas followed her. Tigerlily pushed her way through the people with Legolas following her. Tigerlily didn't stop until she came to a small, empty hall. She fell to her knees and truly cried. They were not the stifled sobs from earlier. Tears were pouring down her face and she had no control. She was breaking down. Legolas stood for a moment in the doorway, watching her. The sound of voices made him turn around. Two guards were stood nearby, staring at Tigerlily. Legolas slowly closed the door, blocking their view.

He stood there for a long time, watching her cry. He could do nothing and he hated it. He hated not being able to stop her pain. He hated that she was feeling pain. He hated that she should be forced to feel hurt. When her tears slowed, he went up to her and gently touched her shoulder. She put her hand over his and gripped it. She turned and stood up to face him. A tear was on her cheek. Legolas gently wiped it away with his thumb. His hand lingered on her cheek. She lifted her own hand and traced his ears to their pointed tips. He took her wrist and brought it to the front of his face. He gently kissed her fingertips and placed her hand over his heart. "You don't have to feel pain alone, you know," he said, "I've known Aragorn a good many years before you were born." Tigerlily remained silent and rested her head against his chest. A few tears fell from her eyes. Legolas knew Tigerlily saw Aragorn as like a second-father so he couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she was feeling. He just knew he didn't want her to feel it. He wanted to protect her from it. "Come," he said, "We must find Theoden." The two walked in silence back to the main hall. Tigerlily watched as the doors opened and Aragorn strode in as if he hadn't been gone. Legolas saw him too. The pair walked up to him and blocked his way. He looked up, saw them and took a surprised step back. "Lle ab-dollen," said Legolas.

"You look terrible," said Tigerlily. Aragorn laughed and pulled Tigerlily into an embrace. When he released her, he turned to Legolas. "Where is the king?" he asked.

Legolas led the way to another small hall where Theoden was stood with Gamling. Aragorn told him what he had seen. "A great host, you say?" said Theoden.

"All Isengard is emptied," replied Aragorn

"How many?" asked Theoden

"Ten thousand at least," said Aragorn. Tigerlily looked down at her feet, knowing it would be a miracle if they could win. "Ten thousand?" repeated Theoden, in disbelief.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," said Aragorn, "To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come," said Theoden. He left the hall. Aragorn followed him. Theoden was heading out to watch the preparations for the attack. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," he barked to one soldier as he headed towards the gate. He stood on the causeway. Aragorn, Legolas, Tigerlily and Gimli followed him out. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above," he said, "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs," said Gimli, "These are Uruk-Hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars," snapped Theoden, "Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Theoden left to go back to the Hornburg. Aragorn and the others followed him up to the battlements. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," said Theoden, "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages," said Aragorn, "They come to destroy its people, down to the last child." Theoden turned to face Aragorn.

"What would you have me do?" asked Théoden, "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord," said Aragorn, ignoring Tigerlily's elbowing him in his side in an attempt to make him stop digging himself into a hole, "You must call for aid."

"And who will come?" snarled Theoden, "Elves? Dwarves? Enedwaith?"

"We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead," hissed Theoden.

"Gondor will answer," said Aragorn confidently.

"Gondor?" said Theoden, "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon…! No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." He turned and left Aragorn and the others on the battlements.

Aragorn quickly took charge, helping the soldiers to organize themselves. "We'll place reserves along the wall," he said, "They can support the archers from above the gate."

"Aragorn, you must rest," said Tigerlily, "You're no use to us half alive."

"I appreciate your concern, Tigerlily," said Aragorn, "But I'm fine."

"You just had a near-death experience," said Tigerlily, "You are not fine!"

"You sound just like your mother," said Aragorn.

"Don't bring my mother into this and don't change the subject!" said Tigerlily, firmly. Éowyn came marching up to Aragorn. "Aragorn!" she said, "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honorable charge," said Aragorn, softly.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return," said Éowyn, "What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown," said Aragorn, "Who then will you people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side," she said.

"It is not in my power to command it," said Aragorn.

"You do not command the others to stay!" said Éowyn, "They fight beside you because they love you. Because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you!"

Éowyn realised what she had said. "I'm sorry," she said. She pushed past Aragorn and left for the caves. Aragorn watched her go and then turned to face Tigerlily. "Two things," said Tigerlily, "One, get some rest. Two, not a hope in Mordor of me going in those caves."


	12. Chapter 12: Battle for Helm's Deep

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings but I do own Tigerlily.

**Chapter 12**

**Battle for Helm's Deep**

Aragorn watched the men and boys of Rohan as they put on their armour and received their weapons. He closely examined a sword then threw it back on the pile. He sighed and turned to look at his friends. Gimli and Legolas were watching the men; Tigerlily was looking at her feet. Try as he might he hadn't been able to convince her to go to the caves with the other women and children. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys," he said, "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," grumbled Gimli

"Or too few," added Legolas. He started pacing the room and looking at the men. His eyes were dark and cold and made Tigerlily feel uncomfortable. "Look at them," he said, "They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes." Silence fell upon the room. Everyone was looking at the elven prince who was questioning their courage. "Boe a hyn: neled herain... dan caer menig?" said Legolas, changing back to his native tongue.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras," said Aragorn.

"Aragorn," barked Legolas, "Nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer." Tigerlily's eyes filled with disbelief as Legolas said the last words. Ha had no faith in these people. He expected them to die. "Then I shall die as one of them!" shouted Aragorn. He stormed off. Legolas turned to face Tigerlily and Gimli. The look on Tigerlily's face was one that he would never forget. It was one of complete disgust. "What about me?" she said, "Do you expect me to die too?" She walked past him. Legolas caught her arm in an attempt to talk to her. "You disgust me," she said softly before pulling her arm from Legolas' grip and walking outside.

The wind was colder than she had thought. She raised her hands to her eyes to wipe away tears. How could Legolas think such a thing? She had as much chance of dying as these men. He had said that he loved her, yet he said he expected her to die. She tried to stem her tears as she climbed up to the wall but she couldn't. Sobs tore through her body and she couldn't stop them. What was with her? She rarely cried yet she had cried twice today. Her memories drifted back to that fist kiss in the trees of Amon Hen. She remembered how safe she had felt, how warm and loving Legolas' arms were. She placed her hands on the cold stone, feeling her blood chill. Out of the blackness around her, a hand came and covered hers. "I'm sorry for what I said," said Legolas' voice, his warm hand closing around her ice cold fingers, "I don't want you to die." Tigerlily looked up and met Legolas' blue eyes. "Why do you have no faith in them?" asked Tigerlily.

"I…I just don't see how it's possible," he said.

"My mother once told me, 'With a little faith and hard work, you can achieve anything you want'," said Tigerlily, "I have faith in these people. I have to."

"I'm sorry," said Legolas, his eyes filled with sadness. Tigerlily gently drew him into her eyes. His arms wound themselves around her tightly. His forehead rested on her shoulder as she gently stroked his hair. Tigerlily turned her head and buried her face in his neck. "Legolas," she said, "I'm scared." She sniffed back a few tears and inhaled Legolas' scent. "It's alright," said Legolas, "I'll protect you." He lifted his head and looked at her. He could see the fear she had been trying to hide. He gently kissed her. Her hand slipped around his neck as the kiss deepened. His lips gently played with hers, driving her wild with desire. She whimpered gently. "I love you," said Legolas, "But we have to find Aragorn." Tigerlily nodded.

They found Aragorn putting on his chain-mail. Legolas had adopted little armour and Tigerlily had borrowed none. She was relying on her own skill to defend herself. Legolas was very unsure about it but trusted her judgment. Aragorn didn't hear Legolas and Tigerlily enter. He was surprised when Legolas handed him his sword. "We have trusted you this far," said Legolas, "Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas," replied Aragorn. Gimli entered grunting slightly. The three looked at him. "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted," he muttered. He dropped the chain-mail and it hit the floor. "It's a little tight across the chest," he stated, embarrassed. Being around all these humans only reminded Gimli of some of the disadvantages of being a dwarf. A horn sounded in the distance. Legolas looked at the passage that led outside. "That is no orc horn," he said before running outside with the others following. Theoden was starting in disbelief at an army that stood before him. "How is this possible?" he said. An elf walked forward, it was Haldir. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," he said, "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago, we fought and died together. We have come to honour that allegiance." Aragorn ran down the steps from the hall and embraced Haldir. "You are most welcome," he said.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more," said Haldir.

"Oh, they look thrilled," said Tigerlily, looking at the Elves expressionless faces. Legolas gave her a gentle warning hit with his hand to her stomach. "Mae govannen, Tigerlily," said Haldir, noticing the young woman, "I am glad to see you are well." Tigerlily smiled. She turned and went back inside. She sat down on a bench, lost to her thoughts. She was the only woman left outside the caves now. All the others had gone to safety. She felt sort of lonely. She was surrounded by her friends and allies but she felt lonely. Like she had when she had lived in Bree. She missed her mother and her father. She missed her brothers and her sister-in-laws. She missed her nieces and nephews. She had missed them growing up. She wondered why Aragorn had taken her away. Why had her parents not told her why? What had that orc been talking about? Aragorn hurried past her. "Aragorn!" she said. He stopped and walked backwards a few steps to her.

"What is it, Tigerlily?" he asked, patiently.

"I want to know why you took me from my parents," she said, "I don't want to die not knowing." Aragorn let out a sigh and sat down beside her.

"My dear Tigerlily," he said, "I wish I could tell you but it is not my place to. I'm afraid the reasoning will have to wait until the time is right. I taught you that much, didn't I?"

"You did," said Tigerlily, disappointed that she hadn't received an answer. It wasn't that surprising. Aragorn always tried to avoid the subject. He carried on his way and left Tigerlily, once again, on her own. She stared at her hands. "If I didn't know better, which I don't really, I'd say he was protecting you," said Theoden. Tigerlily raised her head and looked at the king. "Hello, Theoden King," she said.

"There's no need for all the formality," said Theoden, "Just call me Theoden." Tigerlily nodded. "I'll be honest with you Tigerlily," he said, "You are one of the first of our Enedwaith neighbours I've ever met. You don't journey beyond your own lands much."

"No," said Tigerlily, "Just me and my father."

"Yes, your father, Meryn Solaris?" said Theoden, "Tall man, dark hair, blind in one eye, a little cocky sometimes?"

"That's my papa!" said Tigerlily, "Only he's had grey hair all my life."

"I met him when I was a lot younger," said Theoden, "He said he was traveling north to find a wife. I never saw him after that."

"Well, I can tell you that he went up to the Shire and met my mother, Rose," said Tigerlily, "He married her and brought her back to Enedwaith. And here we are forty-nine years and seven children later." Theoden laughed.

"I hope to one day see your father again," said Theoden.

"So do I," said Tigerlily.

"I'm sure you will," said Theoden. He gently patted her on the shoulder and left.

Tigerlily shivered as she stood on the wall, next to Legolas. Legolas noticed and took one step to the side so he was pressed against her. His touch brought her some warmth and made her shiver for a completely different reason. "You could have picked a better spot," grumbled Gimli, feeling insignificant because everything around him was made for tall people. Aragorn came up towards them and Legolas quickly stepped away. "Well, lad," said Gimli, "Whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

"Your friends are with you Aragorn," said Legolas.

"Let's hope they last the night," said Gimli. At that moment the heavens opened and clod rain fell onto the background. "It's not that bad," said Tigerlily, "Maybe the orcs will get stuck in the mud and be sitting ducks." Legolas and Aragorn laughed gently at Tigerlily's comment. The rain was rapidly wetting her hair and it was starting to fall into her eyes. Aragorn moved on and spoke loudly to the nervous elves. "A Eruchînú-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas!" he shouted. A Uruk-Hai outside Helm's Deep roared.

"What's happening out there?" he barked.

"Shall I describe it to you?" asked Legolas.

"Or would you like us to find you a box?" said Tigerlily, shivering from the cold again, "Brrr! I'm freezing!" Gimli laughed at the box comment. Somewhere amongst Theoden's men, a hand slipped. An arrow flew and hit an Uruk-Hai in the neck. The Uruk groaned and fell to the ground. "Dartho!" cried Aragorn. There was a moment of silence where no one not even Aragorn dared to breathe. Then the Uruk-Hai's charged towards Helm's Deep. "Tangado a chadad!" called Aragorn.

"Faeg i-varv... dîn na lanc a nu ranc," muttered Legolas.

"Right," replied Tigerlily, fitting an arrow in the small Rohirrim bow she had borrowed. She focused her sight on the Uruk that was stood on a rock. He seemed pretty far away but Tigerlily had learnt that distance meant nothing if you put your back into it. "Leithio i philinn!" called Aragorn. Hundreds of bows sang as arrows were released. Tigerlily successfully hit her target and she felt immensely proud of herself. "Did they hit anything?" asked Gimli. A volley was sent from Theoden's men. Many more orcs fell to the ground. "Send them to me!" roared Gimli, "Come on!" The Uruk-Hai still ran forward. Tigerlily vaguely recognized the dark objects they were carrying. "Pendraith!" she cried, "Aragorn, they're a little more prepared than we thought!" Aragorn ran amongst the Elves, shouting the warning, "Pendraith!"

"Good," muttered Gimli, finally he was going to be useful.

"Swords! Swords!" cried Aragorn. Tigerlily threw aside her bow and drew her sword. The Uruk-Hai ladders slammed against the walls of the Deep and the Uruk-Hai quickly climbed them. They attacked the soldiers on the battlements. "Legolas!" cried to Gimli, "Two already!"

"I'm on seventeen," replied Legolas.

"What?" said Gimli, "I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me."

"Nineteen," cried Legolas.

"I think you two should concentrate more on killing them than how many you have!" cried Tigerlily.

"Tigerlily, look out!" cried Legolas. Tigerlily turned to find a large Uruk-Hai behind her. It knocked her off the wall into the Deep. Legolas quickly shot it and looked down. Tigerlily had climbed to her feet. She stumbled, slightly dizzy from the blow. She noticed she was standing in a large pool of water. She looked and saw the drain. An Uruk-Hai was grinning at her through the metal. He stepped back and two more came forward and lodged a heavy, spiked metal ball into the drain. Tigerlily was confused. One of them laughed and said simply, "Boom!" Of course, they were Saruman's orcs. This was one of his wizard devices. "Aragorn!" she cried, "They're going to blow up the wall!" Aragorn looked out and saw an Uruk carrying a flame. "Togo han dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!" he cried. Legolas fired at the Uruk-Hai but it jumped into the drain and the bomb exploded. Tigerlily jumped out the way as the wall exploded and Uruks poured through. Tigerlily reached for her sword, but couldn't find it. She instead found her elven daggers. She drew them, climbed to her feet and started to fight off the Uruks. Gimli jumped off the wall and into the water, just in her peripheral vision. "Gimli!" she cried. He had disappeared beneath the surface. She fought off the orcs. When they had left her alone and focused more on the elves, she took a rough guess. She plunged her hand into the water and pulled something up. It roared. "Oops," she said, realizing it was in fact an orc. On her second try she managed to find Gimli. "Are you stupid or just plain crazy?" she barked at him. "Thought you were in trouble," said Gimli.

"I'll take that as stupid," said Tigerlily. Theoden's voice filled the air.

"Aragorn!" he called, "Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

"Nan Barad! Nan Barad! Haldir! Nan Barad!" called Aragorn. Tigerlily grabbed Gimli's arm and dragged him away. She handed him over to two elves before returning to help Aragorn. He was facing away from her, calling to Haldir. Tigerlily's eyes widened as she saw a Uruk stab Haldir in the stomach. Haldir killed the orc only for another to hit him in the head. Haldir fell to the ground. Aragorn ran up to him. He was too late. Haldir was dead. He sadly left Haldir and went with Tigerlily to help Theoden.

Theoden stood with his men, urging them to hold the orcs off. "Hold them!" he cried.

"How long do you need?" asked Aragorn.

"As long as you can give me," said Theoden. Aragorn nodded and tapped Gimli and Tigerlily on the shoulder. He took them down a side passage. They came through a door to the side of the Causeway. "Come on," said Gimli, "We can take them."

"It's a long way," said Aragorn. Gimli looked at the leap.

"Toss me," he said.

"What?" said Aragorn and Tigerlily.

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me," he said. Aragorn took hold of Gimli's clothes and nearly threw him. "Oh!" said Gimli, "Don't tell the elf."

"Not a word," said Aragorn.

"My lips are sealed," said Tigerlily. Aragorn threw Gimli across and jumped over himself, shortly followed by Tigerlily. They managed to hold the orcs off long enough for Theoden and his men to brace the doors. "Gimli! Aragorn! Tigerlily!" called Theoden, "Get out of there!"

"Aragorn!" Legolas' clear voice was heard. Tigerlily looked up. Legolas threw down a rope. Aragorn grabbed Gimli and held onto the rope. Tigerlily clung to Aragorn as they were pulled to safety but her hands slipped and she fell. Legolas hardly dared to breathe but Tigerlily grabbed the very end of the rope. Aragorn and Gimli were able to haul themselves over the wall but Tigerlily was worn out from her falls and beatings. Legolas pulled her over the wall out of the reach of orc arrows. She collapsed against him. Her heart was pounding and adrenaline was flowing through her veins. "Are you alright?" he asked. Tigerlily nodded, "Yes, I think so." There was a crash below them. A soldier cried, "They have broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat! Fall back! Retreat!" Tigerlily stood up straight. Legolas gently traced her cheek. "Legolas! Tigerlily!" called Aragorn, "Retreat!" Tigerlily drew away from Legolas, regretting it as his warm touch disappeared. She walked away toward to the hall. She knew Legolas was right behind her. She just wanted to hide in Legolas' arms and be lost in their warmth and strength but she really needed to fight. If the orcs weren't defeated here, they could turn their attention to Enedwaith. She couldn't allow that to happen, she never would allow that to happen.

Elvish translations

**Boe a hyn: neled herain... dan caer menig?** – And they should be…300 against 10,000?

**Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras. **– They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras.

**Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer. - **Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!

**Ú-moe edhored, Legolas. - **There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.

**A Eruchînú-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas. - **Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none.

**Dartho! – **Hold!

**Tangado a chadad- **Prepare to fire!

**Faeg i-varv... dîn na lanc a nu ranc. - **Their armor is weak at the neck... and under the arms.

**Leithio i philinn- **Fire the arrows!

**Togo han dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon- **Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him!

**Nan Barad! – **To the Keep!


	13. Chapter 13: Battle for the Hornburg

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings but I do own Tigerlily.

A/n: This is a deliberately short chapter.

**Chapter 13**

**Battle for the Hornburg**

"Hurry! Inside. Get them inside!" yelled Aragorn. The final soldier left standing limped into the hall. The others quickly shut the doors and barricaded them. "The fortress is taken!" said Theoden wearily, "It is over." Aragorn strode over to him angrily.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it," he said to the tired old king, "They still defend it. They have died defending it." Theoden did not answer. Aragorn turned to Gamling. "Is there not other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" he asked, "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage," replied Gamling, "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many." Tigerlily could see Aragorns mind working out a plan. "Tell the women and the children to make for the mountain pass," she said, "And barricade the entrance!" Gamling looked at Aragorn. Aragorn nodded.

"Do as she says," said Aragorn. Gamling nodded and ran to the caves.

"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?" asked Theoden.

"Ride out with me," said Aragorn, "Ride out and meet them." Theoden looked up at Aragorn. New life seemed to grow within him. He stood up straight and proud. "For death and glory," he said.

"For Rohan," said Aragorn, "For your people." Tigerlily felt warmth creeping into the room. She turned to the window. "The sun is rising," she called.

"Yes," said Theoden, "Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time."

"Yes," said Gimli. Tigerlily felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Legolas looking at her. "You should go to the caves," he whispered, "Escape with the women and children."

"No," said Tigerlily, "I'm going to see this through. And if I die, I die with you." Legolas drew her into an embrace. "I thought you were going to say that," he said. He let Tigerlily go. Once again, Aragorn and Gimli missed an obvious clue to Legolas and Tigerlily's true feelings for each other. Theoden, however, didn't. His niece had been right when she said the two loved each other greatly. He smiled.

Horses were brought and the remaining few climbed onto them. Tigerlily climbed onto a horse behind Legolas and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding more tightly than before. Gimli had run off to sound the Horn of Helm Hammerhand. "Fell deeds awake," cried Theoden, "Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn!" The horn sounded, loud and clear in the still morning air. "Forth Eorlingas!" called Theoden. The horses charged out of the hall and through the fortress, slaying orcs. Tigerlily had borrowed a sword from one of the Rohirrim. She beheaded a good many orcs with it. But her grip on Legolas failed and she fell amongst the orcs. Legolas felt fear grip his heart. He turned his horse around and charged back. "Legolas!" shouted Aragorn. He watched as Legolas tried to pull Tigerlily out of the orcs but he got pulled off his horse too. Legolas found himself in the midst of some orcs. He angrily killed them all but one hit him in the face. He felt a dull pain in his nose. Tigerlily swung her sword and killed the Uruk-Hai. Legolas managed to climb onto the horse and pulled Tigerlily up behind him. They were on the causeway and the sun was rising quickly. Tigerlily looked the east. She saw Gandalf, on Shadowfax and a confidence in his eyes. Eomer, son of Éomund, appeared beside him. "Gandalf," breathed Tigerlily.

"What did you say?" asked Legolas. Tigerlily began to laugh.

"It's Gandalf!" she cried, "Look to the east! It's Gandalf!" Legolas looked to the east and saw Gandalf. "Rohirrim!" called Eomer. The Riders of Rohan appeared over the ridge.

"We're saved," whispered Tigerlily.

"To the King!" called Eomer. The Riders of Rohan rode down from the ridge, towards the orcs. As they moved from its path, the bright light of the sun blinded the orcs. Legolas raised his hand to shield his eyes. The Riders slayed many orcs. Those who remained ran away to the north, into some trees. Trees Tigerlily did not remember being there before. "Stay away from the forest," warned Eomer, "Keep away from the trees!" Screams came from the forest as the something killed the orcs. Tigerlily shut her eyes and cowered behind Legolas. The screams stopped and the trees swayed innocently in the breeze. "Legolas," said Aragorn, "You're injured." Legolas raised his hand and found blood was seeping from his injured nose. "I hadn't noticed," said Legolas.

"Don't worry; I'll clean him up," said Tigerlily. Aragorn nodded. The weary soldiers returned to Helm's Deep and were greeted by the women and children. Eowyn looked relived to see her brother and uncle were still alive. She seemed particularly happy about seeing Aragorn alive. Many women and children went and thanked Aragorn and the others for coming to them in their time of need. Legolas watched as families were reunited and some mourned the loss of fathers, husbands, brothers and sons. He felt a gentle touch on his arm. It was Tigerlily. "Come," she said, "Let's get you cleaned up."

The water gently splashed in the bowl as Tigerlily wrung out the cloth. She gently placed the cloth against the nearly dry blood. Legolas flinched slightly. "Did I hurt you?" asked Tigerlily. Legolas shook his head. Tigerlily was very gentle as she wiped the blood away. Legolas kept making eye contact with her, his bright blue eyes piercing her hazel ones. When she placed the cloth down, she turned her face to his and found him capturing her lips with his. His kisses were wet from the water that had cleaned the blood from him. They failed to notice anything around them. The only things that existed to them were each other. They didn't notice when Eomer entered the room. He opened his mouth to apologise but then realised they hadn't noticed him. He slowly backed out of the room. He closed the door and smiled to himself. "What are you smiling about, lad?" said Gimli. Eomer jumped with surprise having not noticed the dwarf. "Nothing," said Eomer.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," said Aragorn who was stood nearby, "Are Legolas and Tigerlily in there?" Eomer nodded.

"Good, we've been looking for them," said Gimli. He reached to open the door. Eomer didn't want to be accused of anything, like not telling Aragorn and Gimli about Tigerlily and Legolas. He quickly left. This was none of his business. Aragorn was confused but not as confused as he was when he opened the door. Legolas was stood in front of Tigerlily. It seemed completely innocent. Until Legolas bent down and kissed Tigerlily. Aragorn's jaw dropped. What had he said to Legolas? Tigerlily caught sight of Aragorn in the corner of her eye. She pulled away from Legolas. "Aragorn," she said. Legolas looked up and saw his friend. "All right, now I'm confused," said Aragorn, "I thought that you weren't…"

"Aragorn," said Tigerlily again, "Come with me." She took Aragorn by the arm and left the room. Gimli looked from Legolas to Aragorn and Tigerlily's retreating backs. He looked at Legolas again, "Did I miss something?" he asked.

Tigerlily stopped. Aragorn was running one hand through his hair, trying to work out what he had just seen. "I thought you weren't interested in him," said Aragorn.

"It changed," said Tigerlily, "It changed when I looked in the mirror of Galadriel and saw my son."

"Your son?" said Aragorn. Tigerlily nodded a smile on her face.

"Not just my son, Legolas' son," said Tigerlily.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Aragorn.

"Not long," said Tigerlily, "Since Amon Hen."

"Do you love him?" the question came out of the blue.

"What?" said Tigerlily.

"Do you love him?" asked Aragorn again.

"Yes, I love him," said Tigerlily, "I guess I've always loved him."

"Then I wish you all the happiness in the world," said Aragorn. He kissed Tigerlily on the forehead. "You two haven't…?" started Aragorn. Tigerlily was shocked by the question.

"What! No," she said, "Not yet. I want to wait until I have seen my family again."

"I guessed as much," said Aragorn, "Don't worry, you will soon. I promise you."

The orc bodies were being piled high to be burnt later. Gimli was having a well-earned rest and was sitting on an orc. He hadn't seen Aragorn, Tigerlily or Legolas since he and Aragorn had walked in on the other two. He looked up for one second and recognized a familiar pointy-eared face. Legolas had finally emerged from wherever he had been lurking. His fingertips were playing with the string of his bow. He stood in front of Gimli and smiled. "Final count," he said, "Forty-two." Gimli nodded, spying Tigerlily not far off. "Forty-two?" he said, "That's not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princeling. I, myself, am sitting pretty on forty-three." Legolas looked surprised. The orc Gimli was sat on began to twitch. Legolas quickly drew an arrow and shot at the orc. "Forty-three," said Legolas.  
"He was already dead," protested Gimli.

"He was twitching," said Legolas.

"He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system!" explained Gimli and he shook his ax to demonstrate. "Calm down, you two," said Tigerlily, "Besides if this is a game, I win." Legolas and Gimli frowned at her.

"Forty-five," she said. Gimli's jaw dropped. He had been beaten by a much younger human. Legolas smiled. He bent down and kissed Tigerlily. A few teenage girls nearby began to giggle. Gimli pulled Legolas' bow out of his hand and hit him on the leg with it. "Ow," said Legolas, "What was that for?"

"Idiot elf," said Gimli, "There are children here. If you're going to act like a lovesick fool, do it somewhere else." He handed the bow back to Legolas.

Later, Aragorn, Tigerlily, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden, Eomer and Gamling set out from Helm's Deep on horses. With their relationship now out in the open Tigerlily was far more comfortable around Legolas. She rested her weary head on his back as they rode along. Her eyes were closed. But she wasn't asleep, she heard every word that Gandalf said, "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness." Tigerlily opened her eyes and looked over Legolas' shoulder, towards Mordor. In her minds eye, she could just see them, Frodo and Sam getting closer to Middle-Earth. Followed by a little shadow that sent shivers down her spine.


	14. Chapter 14: Road to Isengard

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings but I do own Tigerlily.

A/n: Most of this chapter is Tolkien and Tigerlily is going a bit Orlando on us.

**Chapter 14**

**Road to Isengard**

Tigerlily watched the trees with suspicion. She didn't know how they had got there. Gandalf rode ahead towards them. Where the road met the trees, an archway seemed to have formed from the branches. Gandalf passed through it, followed by the others. To her amazement, Tigerlily found that the road ran on beside it. The sky was open above them and full of golden light from the sunset. But on either side the great aisles of the wood were already wrapped in dusk, stretching into impenetrable shadows. The travelers heard the creaking and groaning of branches and far cries, and a rumor of wordless voices, murmuring angrily. No orc or living creature could be seen. Legolas felt Tigerlily cling to him like a lost child. The trees frightened her. He slowed the horse so as to listen more closely to the sounds of the trees. "Don't stop, Legolas," he heard her whisper, "Do not stop until we are out of this forest." Had it been anyone else, Legolas would not have listened but fear shook Tigerlily's voice so he carried on, following Gandalf closely. They passed through the trees and found them facing two roads. One went east to Edoras; the other went north to Isengard. Legolas halted and looked back over his shoulder. He gave a cry. "There are eyes!" he said, "Eyes looking out from the shadows of the trees. I never saw such eyes before." The others halted at his cry and turned too. Legolas began to ride back. Tigerlily began to panic. She let go of Legolas and threw herself off the horse. She winced in pain as she landed on a rock. "Stay Legolas Greenleaf!" called Gandalf, "Do not go back into the wood, not yet! Now is not your time." As he spoke, tall beings emerged from the woods. They appeared to be clad in bark and moss and were as tall as trolls. Theoden and Eomer reached for their swords. "Leave your weapons!" ordered Gandalf, "They are Ents, herdsmen of the forest." The company turned and followed the road that led north. The Ents strode on and soon disappeared into the darkness. Legolas rode back towards the company. He stopped by where Tigerlily was and got down. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," said Tigerlily, rubbing her leg, "It's just a bruise." Legolas gently touched her leg. Tigerlily winced slightly. His touch stung where she was bruised but it still made her shiver. "Come on you two," said Aragorn, "We have to keep moving." Legolas stood up and helped Tigerlily to her feet. He got back on the horse and pulled her up. They rode on, long into the night, Shadowfax just visible in the moonlight. Gandalf stopped and the others copied. "We rest here tonight," said Gandalf, "We shall continue in the morning." Legolas got down from the horse and helped Tigerlily down. She was very sleepy. She hadn't had a proper night's sleep since Lothlorien. Legolas knew the best thing for Tigerlily would be a decent meal and a good nights rest in a proper bed. Unfortunately the circumstances they were in could not allow this. "Go sit down," he whispered to her. She nodded and went to sit beside Aragorn, yawning. Eomer went up to Legolas. "Legolas," he said, "I never had chance to apologise about the way I acted towards your dwarf-friend."  
"I never apologized for threatening to kill you," said Legolas, "I ask your forgiveness."  
"I give it," said Eomer, "and I give this." He handed a thick blanket to Legolas. "Make sure Tigerlily stays warm," said Eomer, patting Legolas on the shoulder. Legolas looked over at Tigerlily. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. He thanked Eomer and went and sat down beside Tigerlily. He wrapped the blanket around her. She lent onto him and sighed. One of her hands rested on his stomach. She snuggled into him. "I love you," she whispered so only he could hear it. Legolas threaded one arm around her and held her tightly to his side. He had to tell her soon, if he didn't she would feel betrayed by him but how could he tell her that… "Legolas," said Aragorn, interrupting Legolas' thoughts, "Are you alright, my friend? You've gone more pale than usual."

"I'm fine Aragorn," said Legolas. Tigerlily snuggled up to Legolas in her sleep.

The next morning, they continued their journey. She sat in front of Legolas as they rode through Fangorn Forest. Legolas could faintly hear hobbit's laughter. He let go of the rein and took hold of Tigerlily's hand as they emerged from the darkness of Fangorn and into the bright sunlight, which shone over Isengard. Two Hobbit's no one had seen for more than a week were sat on a ruined wall, laughing and smoking. Tigerlily smiled at the sight of Merry and Pippin. Pippin saw them and laughed. He raised his tankard and kicked his legs. Merry stood up, staggering slightly. "Welcome, my lords," he said, "to Isengard."

"You, young rascals!" cried Gimli, "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and…and smoking!" The Hobbit's ignored Gimli's rant.

"We are sitting on a field of victory," said Pippin, "Enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" said Gimli.

"Hobbits," muttered Gandalf.

"We're under orders from Treebeard," said Merry, sounding a little drunk, "who's taken over management of Isengard."

"So what's been happening in the big world?" asked Pippin.

"A lot," said Gimli, "But why don't you ask Tigerlily and Legolas…oh I don't believe it! They acting like a bunch of human teenagers!" Merry and Pippin directed their gaze over to Tigerlily and Legolas. Legolas was kissing Tigerlily again. He had the feeling Gimli might make a comment on his relationship with Tigerlily. So as to avoid any awkward questions on what Gimli meant, he had chosen to show the Hobbits. Merry smiled, Frodo owed him a weeks round at the Green Dragon now. Pippin's jaw dropped. "Pippin, when we get home, Frodo's buying," said Merry. Tigerlily smiled up at Legolas. A tall Ent strode over to them. "Morning Treebeard," said Gandalf, as Merry and a still silent Pippin got onto horses. Merry with Theoden and Pippin with Aragorn. "Young master Gandalf," said Treebeard as they moved closer to Orthanc, "I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

"Show yourself," muttered Aragorn.

"Be careful," said Gandalf, "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well, lets just have his head and be done with it," said Gimli.

"No," said Gandalf, "We need him alive. We need him to talk." Tigerlily watched a figure clad in white appear at the top of Orthanc. She felt sick. She had always thought Saruman to be trustworthy but now she knew he was scum. "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King," said Saruman, "And made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace," said Theoden, "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows we shall have peace."

"Gibbets and crows!" spat Saruman, "Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards."

"Your treachery has already cost many lives," said Gandalf, "Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come for information," said Saruman. "I have some for you." From his sleeve, he produced a purple-black orb. He held it up and looked into it. "Something festers in the very heart of Middle-Earth," he said, "Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf moved forward, still staring up at Saruman. "You're all going to die," continued Saruman, "But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to your doom. The path that you have set him on can only lead to death. And the Solaris girl." Tigerlily looked up. She felt Legolas tighten his grip on her.

"You and the Lady Galadriel aren't the only ones who know what she is and what her future holds," said Saruman, "It was I who sent a hunting party to find her."

"Hunting party?" growled Aragorn, "You sent a hundred orcs to hunt down a seventeen-year-old girl who had and still has no idea why? She will not serve you or Sauron because of what she is!"

"She has a gift. Those who chose to exploit it, gain an advantage," snarled Saruman.

"I've heard enough," snapped Gimli, "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." Legolas reached for an arrow. "No," said Gandalf, "Come down, Saruman and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy," spat Saruman, "I have no use for it." From his staff, fire flew down to Gandalf and surrounded him. But something protected him. "Saruman," said Gandalf, "Your staff is broken." Saruman's staff cracked and splintered. Saruman stared at his empty hand in horror. Wormtongue's pale face appeared. "Grima," called Theoden, "You need not follow him. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." Wormtongue didn't reply, he just bowed and disappeared from view. "A Man of Rohan," growled Saruman, "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horsemaster. You are a lesser son of greater sires." Theoden ignored Saruman. "Grima, come down," he called, "Be free of him."

"Free?" laughed Saruman, "He will never be free."

"No," said Wormtongue.

"Get down, cur!" shouted Saruman. He lashed out and hit Grima.

"Saruman!" called Gandalf, "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

"You withdraw your guard," said Saruman, "and I will tell you where your doom shall be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." Wormtongue stood up and lunged forward at Saruman. He stabbed the traitorous wizard twice in the back. Legolas drew an arrow and fitted it to his bow. It flew from his bow and lodged itself in Grima's heart. Saruman fell from Orthanc and landed on a spike. Tigerlily closed her eyes. "Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free," said Gandalf, "The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." The wheel on which Saruman was impaled began to turn. Saruman's corpse disappeared beneath the water. "The filth of Saruman is washing away," declared Treebeard, "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees." Tigerlily heard a splash as Pippin got down from Brego. "Wild trees," continued Treebeard. Pippin bent down and picked up the purple-black palantir. "Bless my bark!" exclaimed Treebeard.

"Peregrin Took!" said Gandalf, "I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now." He took the palantir from Pippin and covered it. He turned and rode away. Aragorn pulled Pippin back up onto Brego and followed Gandalf. Legolas and the others followed too. Tigerlily cast a glance back at Orthanc, wondering what Saruman had been talking about. She was confused. What gifts did she have and what did her future have to with it?

A/n: Tigerlily's family is going to show up in the next chapter. Please review me and let me know what you think/


	15. Chapter 15: Refugees from home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters nor do I own Enedwaith. But I do own Tigerlily and her family.

A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed me but this is a special message to the person who sent this fic's first flame. 9th Nazgul, I have two words for you, bite me! Thanks for the flame by the way; I was able to cook my dinner over it! My friend, lady lorethei, agrees with me. Those who send anonymous flames are nothing but cowards if they can't be judged too. I am not a wannabe fan. I have read the books. (Mostly, still on ROTK) so as I said before BITE ME!

**Chapter 15**

**Refugees from home**

Upon arrival at Edoras, there was one thing that surprised even Theoden. Some two hundred tents had been put up outside the city. A flag was flying outside one of them. A flag Tigerlily had not seen in some time. It showed a green sun rising between two brown hills. There were several redheaded children running about. "I don't believe it," said Aragorn. "What is it, Aragorn?" asked Legolas. He had never seen this flag before and had no idea which country it was. "That flag there, Legolas," said Aragorn, "is the flag of Tigerlily's homeland." The group could see Eowyn running up to them, with an old man following her. Tigerlily looked hard at the old man. She recognized the iron gray hair and the one bright green eye and the other milky white. "Papa!" she called. She climbed down of the horse. The old man had stopped. He was stood, laughing. "My dear little Tigerlily!" he called. Tigerlily ran into her father's arms. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. She had missed him and her family so much and now they were here. Legolas watched from Arod as Tigerlily embraced her father. "Oh, you're in trouble now!" said Aragorn. Legolas looked at Aragorn.

"What do you mean?" asked Legolas.

"Look, here comes Tigerlily's mother and her brothers," smiled Aragorn. Legolas looked up. A woman was running up followed by six very large men, all of them wearing green and brown. Legolas gulped. Those men were twice his size. The eldest, which he guessed was Pimpernel, looked like he would be able to snap Legolas in two like a twig. Aragorn climbed down from Brego and helped Pippin down too. Legolas reluctantly got down too. He didn't really want to leave the safety of Arod's back but he had no choice. "Meryn," said Aragorn. Tigerlily's father released her and looked at Aragorn.

"You don't look too bad for an eighty-eight year old, Strider," said Meryn, "How about passing some of that Numenor blood my way?"

"Meryn!" said Tigerlily's mother, "What have I told you!" Meryn rolled his eyes at Rose's comment. Eowyn had been whispering into Theoden's ear. "So, you have come to seek refuge here?" said Theoden, "Eowyn, tells me you are desperate."

"The wild men of Dunland have taken many of our crops and animals," said Meryn, "A week ago, they came and burnt our village. We have nothing left but what we have with us." Meryn was interrupted by a squeal from Tigerlily. It appeared her brothers had lifted her clear off the ground. "Boys, put you sister down!" said Rose. The brothers obeyed but still received a swift clip round the ear. "Ow, mama!" protested Olo, the youngest of the brothers. One of the brothers was eyeing Legolas with suspicion. Legolas was slightly unnerved by the fact he only had three fingers on his right hand. The scars looked as though they had been hacked off cruelly. "Who's your elf friend, Tigerlily?" he asked suddenly. Tigerlily turned and looked from her brother to Legolas. "Oh, Milo, I didn't see you," she said, "This is Legolas."

"Greenleaf?" asked Milo. Legolas nodded.

"Well, well, we've heard a lot about you," said Milo. All the brothers were looking at Legolas with none too friendly eyes. "And your ways," added Milo, "You had better be nice to my sister or I will make sure you never enjoy the company of a woman again. Got it?" His hands strayed to his sword. Legolas nodded. "Good," said Milo. He began to walk away. "What happened to him?" asked Tigerlily.

"Beats me," said Pimpernel, "He's been like that for a while now. I thought it was something he ate but he's been really moody lately." Tigerlily made a confused noise in the back of her throat. "Anyway," said Pimpernel, "Want to come see your nieces and nephews?" Tigerlily nodded. Her brothers smiled and ran back towards the camp. Olo soon caught up to Milo and tackled him to the ground. The brothers turned to look at Tigerlily. "Come on Tigerlily!" one of them called.

"Just a minute," Tigerlily called back. She turned to Legolas.

"I'll see you later, alright," she said and kissed him on the mouth in front of her family. There were calls from her brother. One went, "Tigerlily! Put the elf down! You don't know where he's been!" She smiled at Legolas and ran off after her brothers. Legolas watched as she went after them. Rose went after them too. Meryn grunted. "Great," he said, "Thank you, Legolas. Rose is planning a wedding already." He limped after his wife. Aragorn placed on hand on Legolas' shoulders. "Ignore him," he said, "He's always like that when it comes to weddings. He hates them. It took me and Rose to get him to stand through his sons weddings."

It was late afternoon when Tigerlily finally appeared back at Golden Hall. Legolas was stood outside the doors, watching for her. "Just where have you been?" he asked, "I've had to answer all of Pippin's questions by myself." Tigerlily stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry," she said. She kissed him gently. "I'm sorry," she said again before kissing him again. "I'm really sorry," she said. Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her, gently touching her bottom lip with his tongue, seeking entry to her mouth. He increased the pressure of his mouth on hers and her lips parted under it. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned slightly against his mouth as their tongues duelled. She pulled away. "Soon," she said, "Soon, I promise." Legolas nodded, knowing what she meant.

Tigerlily stood beside Legolas with a tankard in one hand. She felt Legolas take her other hand and intertwine his fingers with hers. She smiled. His hand was rough and calloused. It was a warrior's hand. Legolas liked the feel of Tigerlily's smooth skin against his. He smiled down at her. Eowyn walked up to Theoden and presented him with a chalice. Theoden took it and held it up for all to see. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," he said, "Hail the victorious dead." Tigerlily lifted her tankard and called, "Hail!" with the others. She took a long drink. She felt Legolas' hand leave hers. She looked around and saw him disappear with Eomer. She followed them. She saw Eomer give Gimli a tankard. "No pauses," he said handing a tankard to Legolas, "No spills."

"And no regurgitation," cackled Gimli.

"So it's a drinking game," said Legolas.

"By the valar, I think he's got it," said Tigerlily, leaning against a pillar behind Gimli.

"Last one standing wins," challenged Gimli. He laughed. Legolas had a good smell of the drink before drinking. As soon as they had emptied one tankard, Eomer handed them another. Tigerlily watched as Gimli became more and more drunk. Legolas stayed almost completely sober. As he got drunker, Gimli seemed to lose control of himself but he laughed it off. Suddenly he spoke, "It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women."

"I feel something," said Legolas. Everyone looked at him.

"A slight tingle in my fingers," he continued, "I think it's affecting me."

"What did I say?" slurred Gimli, "He can't hold his liquor." His eyes crossed and he fell backwards. Tigerlily's eyes followed him down to the floor then went back to meet Legolas'. "Game over," she said. Legolas drank the last of his drink and left, grabbing Tigerlily's hand and pulling her after him. He pulled her out of Golden Hall into the cool evening air. He pulled her close and kissed her roughly. The kiss caught Tigerlily a little off guard but she soon slipped into it. Her hands went round to the back of Legolas' neck and into his hair. "I want you so much," Legolas whispered when he pulled out of the kiss. "I know," said Tigerlily. Legolas looked down.

"It's… it's hard to carry on as if I don't desire to spend one night alone with you," he said, "Just one night is all I ask."

"I know," said Tigerlily, "I want to as well. I'm just not sure. You saw Milo's reaction today. Your reputation precedes you and not in a good way. Legolas, you remember what I told you. I don't want to lose my brother." Legolas smiled at her and pulled her closer. She rested her head against his broad shoulder. She couldn't keep this up. She wanted Legolas really badly. She would have to deal with Milo in the morning.

Tigerlily tossed and turned in her bed. The others were all sleeping in another room. It was a warm night so she was only wearing her shirt under the blankets. This didn't feel right. Legolas should have been there too. She couldn't bare it any longer. Milo would just have to accept it. She was going to find Legolas. She got out of the bed and pulled on her trousers. She slipped out of her room and went to find Legolas. She found the room the others were in. She could hear some muttering above Gimli's snores. She could hear Merry and Pippin's voice. She pushed the door open. "Have you two seen…" she trailed off when she saw Pippin with the palantir in his hands. Pippin tensed and fell backwards. "Pippin!" she cried. She ran to him. Legolas and Aragorn came running in just in time to see Tigerlily take the palantir from Pippin. She felt a jolt in her stomach. She saw the eye of Sauron. She saw a massive army of orcs marching from Mordor. The next thing she saw would haunt her for a long time. She saw Legolas. He was stood in the shadows, looking out of a broken window. He looked tired as if he hadn't slept in a long time. "They're getting closer," he said. Only it wasn't his voice. It seemed barely more of a hiss, Sauron's voice. He turned to look at her. "Tigerlily, take our son and run," he said, "I…" His words were cut short by an arrow through his heart. He fell to the ground. "No!" Tigerlily cried. A small cry came from her arms; she looked down and saw a baby in them. His clothes and skin were dirty as if they had had no time to bathe him. "Ada," the baby lisped. Tigerlily felt the palantir pulled from her hands. She opened her eyes. Legolas' face was looking down at her. "Tigerlily?" he said, "Are you alright?" Tigerlily sat up and threw herself into Legolas' arms. She held onto him tightly. Gandalf rushed past and threw his cloak over the palantir. "Fool of a Took," he barked. Tigerlily looked at Pippin. He wasn't moving. Tigerlily wasn't even sure he was breathing. Gandalf marched over to Pippin and pushed Merry out of the way. He took one of Pippin's hands and rubbed it. He then put a hand on Pippin's forehead. Pippin breathed again. Tigerlily felt a tug on her arm. It was Legolas. He led her out of the room and back to hers. He gently sat her down on the bed. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Tigerlily?" he said, "What did you see?" Tigerlily fought back tears. "I saw us," she said, "Only the future I saw wasn't a good one. We were hiding in an old house. You said they were getting closer. I don't know whom. You told me to take our son and run. It looked as if we were running out of places to hide. You were about to say something else when…" she stopped. Legolas placed one hand on her cheek.

"What? What happened?" he asked.

"You were killed," she said, a tear falling from her eye, "By an arrow through your heart." Legolas stood up and kissed away the tear. "I will not allow that to be our life," he said, "I will make sure we live in a peaceful world. I will not run in fear." The door opened and Gandalf walked in. Tigerlily looked at her feet. "Tigerlily," he said, calmly, "What did you see?"

"A terrible future," she said.

"That is only what Sauron has planned for you," said Gandalf, "It is not certain, nothing is."

"He plans to hunt us down like animals?" snapped Legolas, "Track us down until we have no where left to go or any strength left. Gandalf, Tigerlily saw us hiding in fear with our son."

"Sauron isn't exactly known for his morals," said Gandalf.

"What would he do?" asked Tigerlily, "What would Sauron do if those events came to pass and he caught us?"

"Legolas would no doubt be killed on sight because of his actions in the Fellowship," said Gandalf, "Your son… he would probably be taken away and raised by any humans loyal to Sauron, brought up to do evil. As for you Tigerlily, I am not certain. He would most definitely keep you alive though."

"Why?" asked Tigerlily.

"I can't say," said Gandalf, "Did he speak to you?" Tigerlily shook her head.

"Good," said Gandalf, "Now, rest, both of you." Gandalf left the room. Legolas slammed the door shut behind Gandalf in a rage. He was so furious with the wizard he hit the door with his fists. He put his forehead against the door and tried to calm down. Tigerlily stood up and came up to Legolas. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his back. Legolas put one hand over hers. He sighed. "I will not allow what Sauron plans to come true," he said softly. She released him and he turned round. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear. He kissed her. "I must go," he said.

"Please don't go," said Tigerlily, "I don't want to be alone." Legolas sighed. He could stay for a little while. Tigerlily lay down on the bed on her side. Legolas lay down beside her, his chest to her back. He placed one arm over her waist, knowing this made her feel safe. She slowly drifted off to sleep. When she was sleeping peacefully, Legolas got up and left. She was safe now. That was all that mattered.

The next morning, Gandalf summoned an emergency council in Golden Hall. Gandalf related what Pippin had said for the benefit of everyone who hadn't been there. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," said Gandalf, "A fool but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me..." said Theoden, "why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go," said Aragorn.

"No!" snapped Gandalf.

"They must be warned," protested Aragorn.

"They will be," said Gandalf softly. He walked up to Aragorn.

"You must come to Minas Tirith by another road," said Gandalf quietly, "Follow the river and look to the black ships." He turned to the others. "Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone," warned Gandalf, "I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone. But before I leave, I think many of us owe someone an explanation." He looked at Tigerlily. She was sat on the table next to her father. Meryn sighed and stood up straight. "Tigerlily, you know our family doesn't beat about the bush," he said, "so I'll come straight to the point. You are solar-blessed. In two days time, you will become immortal." It hit Tigerlily like icy water. She felt numb and was silent. "That's it?" said Tigerlily finally, "That's the big, dark secret you've kept from me all these years? You could have told me!" She stood up and stormed off. How could they have kept something like this from her! Something that important was something she should have known! She found herself outside Golden Hall, looking out the plains. She heard someone coming out behind here. She turned around; it was Legolas. He didn't seem surprised. "You knew, didn't you!" she said, "You knew and you never told me!"

"Tigerlily," he started. Tigerlily turned away from him.

"No, I can't even look at you right now!" she said, 'Why? Why didn't you tell me? Did you think…" she lowered her voice, "Did you think I'd sleep with you sooner if I thought I was mortal? Did you? Why? Why couldn't you tell me? I thought you were honest with me, Legolas, I really did! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I love you," said Legolas, a little too loud. A few people down the steps stopped and looked up. "I didn't tell you because I love you," he said, "If I had told you, you would have lost your immortality and I wouldn't have had forever with you. Tigerlily, I love you and I don't want to lose you." He looked at her with his blue eyes. Tigerlily felt all anger towards him vanish. She sighed and hung her head. She stepped into his arms. "I love you too," she said. She smiled, knowing at last she was his.


	16. Chapter 16: Coming together

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

**Chapter 16**

**Coming together**

It was eerily quiet the day after Gandalf and Pippin had left. The only thing they could do was wait. To pass the time, Legolas and Tigerlily went down to the Enedwaith camp to see her family. Her brothers were there. All of them tall and twice Legolas' size. All of them had the same green eyes as their father. Legolas found it very easy to remember which one was which. Pimpernel's dark hair was lined with gray, Milo was missing three fingers, Togo had a small scar down one cheek and Olo was the only one with blonde hair. As he spoke with them, Legolas discovered that one of Tigerlily's nieces seemed to have become his shadow. She was only three with red hair and green eyes. He found out her name was Ruby and she was the only child of Olo. She seemed to have inherited her father's curiosity. Legolas felt slightly threatened by the Solaris men. Whenever they thought Tigerlily wasn't listening, they would question him of his intentions with their sister. Once, when Tigerlily had spotted an old friend and gone off to talk to them, Legolas answered, 'I intend to marry her.' Her brothers stopped after that and treated him as one of the family, all except Milo who still didn't trust him. Legolas was even more threatened by Meryn. Meryn could decide whether or not Tigerlily could marry Legolas and if he said no…Legolas didn't know how he would react. He had always assumed he and Tigerlily would marry with no questions asked but he now realized how much her family loved her. Meryn wouldn't be very willing to let his daughter marry and live in a far away forest with an elf he barely knew. Legolas was heading back towards Edoras, having lost Tigerlily somewhere. He saw Meryn stood waiting for him. "Something tells me you have a question to ask," said Meryn. Legolas took a deep breath and gathered his wits. "I'll understand if you say no," said Legolas, "But Meryn, I ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." Meryn looked very serious.

"I love her with all my heart," said Legolas, "And I will continue to do so for as long as I live."

"You are asking for me to give you my only daughter so you can take her away from me again," said Meryn. Legolas looked at his feet.

"But I feel as though I can trust you to take care of her," Meryn continued, "So I give her to you. Legolas, my wife and I are nearing the end of our years. The only thing I have left to do in this life is see my daughter happily married. Can you make her happy?" Legolas nodded. "Err, Legolas, " said Meryn, "May I call you Legolas or do you prefer to be called Prince?"

"Legolas is fine," said Legolas.

"Right Legolas," said Meryn, "I must warn you, Tigerlily has inherited her mother's desire for a large family. Up to the challenge?" The two laughed at Meryn's joke.

"Definitely," said Legolas.

"Well, what are you standing here for?" said Meryn, "go find Tigerlily."

Legolas carried on up to Edoras.

Tigerlily appeared in Golden Hall after the sun set. She immediately brushed past Legolas and headed towards her room. Legolas followed her. "Tigerlily!" he called after her. She ignored him. She carried on ignoring him. Legolas began to feel angry. He quickened his pace and caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He pinned her against the wall. He was really annoyed now. A coy smile spread across her face. "Why did you ignore me?" he snarled.

"You have no idea how attractive you are when you're angry," she whispered.

"You like me when I'm angry?" said Legolas, "Well, in that case I'm very, very angry with you." He kissed her roughly. His lips and tongue desperately tried to taste more of her. There was an animal aggression behind his kisses. It wasn't from anger. It was from frustration. Frustration Tigerlily was going to help him release. Tigerlily's hand reached for the door handle of her room. She managed to open it and led Legolas inside, still kissing him. Legolas slammed the door shut behind them and pinned Tigerlily against it. She pulled away from the kiss and looked over his shoulder at the large, inviting bed. Legolas looked as well and then back at her. "Really?" he said. Tigerlily nodded. "Really," she said. Legolas' hand gave her clothes a gentle tug.

"These will have to go," he said before kissing her again. Tigerlily's hands slipped to his belt and began to undo it. Legolas began to undo her tunic. Legolas was soon freed of his tunic and shirt. His ivory skin showed muscles gently rippling beneath his skin. A faint scar passed over his heart and his body showed his warrior history. Tigerlily traced his muscles with one hand, frowning slightly with confusion over the scar. She looked up at his face. She pulled off her own shirt, revealing her skin and everything else she had hidden beneath it. Legolas stroked her hair, sensing she was nervous and kissed her gently. He gently pushed her backwards towards the bed as her hands fumbled with his trousers. Tigerlily found herself lying on the bed, half naked in front of Legolas. She was slightly embarrassed. Legolas gave her a comforting smile before removing both his and Tigerlily's trousers. Tigerlily was greatly embarrassed at not just being naked in front of him but also seeing him naked. Legolas, however, wasn't embarrassed and thought he had never seen Tigerlily as beautiful as she appeared in the moonlight. He settled her nerves with a gentle kiss. His hands ran down the sides of her body, feeling every curve. Tigerlily shivered, his skin felt rough against hers. The feel of her skin against his made Legolas' body react violently. He made an uncomfortable noise as he felt his blood rush to his groin. Tigerlily gasped as she felt him digging into her. "Legolas," she gasped, "I…I don't know what to…"

"Shh," said Legolas, "Let me show you." He kissed on her lips then along her jaw and down her neck to new territory. Over her shoulder, down through the valley between her breasts to her stomach. His kisses grew more and more lustful as his tongue played with her skin. He dipped his tongue into her naval. His touch, whether it be hands, lips or tongue, was torturous to Tigerlily. She moaned slightly and her nails dug into his shoulders. He slowly came back up. "Legolas," was all Tigerlily managed before he kissed her again. Even with their lips together, Legolas' touch was torture to Tigerlily's desire. His hands ran down her body to her legs and gently parted them. One hand slipped between them. His tongue dipped into her mouth as two of his fingers slid into her. Tigerlily moaned slightly against his mouth. Her body shook with pleasure. Legolas smiled as their tongues dueled each other. He slid his fingers in a little more. Tigerlily tore her lips away from Legolas and moaned loudly. Her breasts rose and fell quickly as she panted. Legolas slowly pulled his hand out. Her nails dug into his back in displeasure. "Be patient," he whispered, "Be patient." He moved so he was atop of her. He kissed her again, his tongue once more dueling with hers. He gently slipped inside of her. Tigerlily gasped and tensed in his arms as her virginity was broken. Legolas paused. Her breathing was getting faster and her heart was pounding. His own felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He felt a sharp pain sear across the scar on his chest. He ignored it. He loved Tigerlily far too much to let it affect him. Any other maiden and he would have given up but not Tigerlily. Her body relaxed and she gently nibbled his lip. Legolas smiled and pulled back slightly and then thrust back in. Tigerlily's body shook and she moaned a little. Legolas pulled out again and thrust back. He fell into a rhythm of going back and forth. Each time he came back with a little more force. His pace increased as they got closer to their peak and the force behind his thrusts got greater. Soon the whole bed was shaking as the two lovers slaked their lust for one another. As they came ever closer, Tigerlily's back began to arch. She looked as though she were about to scream. Legolas gave one final thrust and kissed her. With their lips together, Tigerlily's pleasured screams were muffled. Legolas felt his hot seed spill into her and cried out too. He buried his head into the hollow of her neck, his body shaking. A thin layer of sweat covered them. They could no longer keep themselves up so they collapsed next to each other, panting. When they had both calmed down, Legolas pulled the blankets over them. Tigerlily snuggled into him, kissing his skin. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I love you so much," he whispered into her hair.

"And I love you," replied Tigerlily. She gently kissed the scar on his chest and rested her head over it. Legolas could still feel the sharp pain in the scar. He knew Tigerlily was going to ask how he came to have it. It wasn't as if it was common to survive a stab to the heart. But he wasn't sure he could tell her just yet. Tigerlily's hand was gently rested on Legolas' chest. Her heart was still pounding but she had fallen asleep. Legolas had never felt as calm as he did with Tigerlily in his arms. One of his hands slid down her back to waist and pulled her even closer. She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent. Legolas closed his eyes. He couldn't help but feel that he was forgetting something. Something he had once read about solar-blessed women, something about the stars. But he ignored it and fell asleep.

An hour later, Aragorn came by, looking for Legolas. Legolas had disappeared and he was concerned. He came by Tigerlily's room. It wasn't that late. Maybe she was still awake. He knocked on the door. A male voice mumbled something inside. Aragorn gently opened the door. The moonlight illuminated the two figures in the bed. Aragorn looked at the window. The stars were clearly visible. "I hope you know what you've done, Legolas," he muttered. He left. Legolas' hand tightened its grip on the blanket that covered Tigerlily's back. Subconsciously, Legolas had sensed someone come in. His first instinct had been to protect Tigerlily. He didn't know why. Tigerlily was perfectly capable of protecting herself but there was something telling him to not let harm come to her.

Dawn and the sun rose in the east. It shone through the window, bringing light to the room where the two lovers slept. As the sun rose that day, the eighth day of March, the prophecy was fulfilled. As the sun hit Tigerlily's skin, her body began to glow as immortality began to take place. Legolas opened his eyes in time to see the glow fade. She was lying with her back to his chest. He smiled as he remembered the previous night. He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck. It had really happened and here they were, lying naked together in a warm bed. Tigerlily sighed and opened her eyes. She felt Legolas against her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning," he whispered. She smiled again. Words had escaped her. Legolas lent down and kissed her lips. Finally she found the right words. "From today, I am immortal," she whispered, "From last night, I am yours forever." Legolas felt a surge of possessiveness. Tigerlily was his and no one else's. He felt the urge to kill anyone who even thought of taking her from him. He kissed her again. He couldn't understand this sudden intense protectiveness and possessiveness. It was as if something had changed last night, something big. Legolas' hand strayed to rest over Tigerlily's stomach. Over where she would, hopefully, one day carry his child. "Tigerlily," he said softly, "Tell me about your vision in Galadriel's mirror. I wish to forget Sauron's plans."

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything," said Legolas, "What our son looks like, where we were." Tigerlily smiled and turned so she was lying on her back. "Our son is beautiful," she said, "He looks just like you but his eyes…they're my mothers eyes. He is just perfect. I wouldn't expect anything else from any son of yours."

"Likewise," said Legolas, bending down and kissing her again, "Was there anything else?" Tigerlily bit her lip. Dare she tell him?

"Legolas, there is one thing I haven't told you about my vision," she said, "I…I was pregnant." Legolas looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"You were pregnant?" he said softly. Tigerlily nodded. Legolas smiled and kissed her.

"I can just imagine it," he said.

"Imagine what?" asked Tigerlily.

"Our future," said Legolas.

"What do you see?" asked Tigerlily.

"I see us," he said, "Together forever. No one ever coming between us. I see us with many children who are our entire world." Tigerlily smiled.

"You've been talking to my father, haven't you?" she said. Legolas smiled.

"Tigerlily, I will never love another as much as I love you," he said. Tigerlily smiled too, until her eyes fell upon the scar on his chest. "Legolas," she said, "How did you get that scar?" Legolas sighed.

"I can't tell you," he said, "I don't want you to worry. I will tell you though, I promise. I would give up all of Mirkwood to save you. Sauron's plan will fail, I will make sure of it." Tigerlily smiled. She slid out of the bed and pulled on her shirt. Legolas watched her as the shirt hid the skin he loved so much. She climbed back onto the bed and kissed him. She had something in her hand. "Legolas, last night happened because my family have accepted you," she said, "Well, all except Milo. Here." She tied her pendant around his neck. Legolas looked down at the carving in the wood. "That is the symbol of the Solaris family," she said, "Wear it so you know I am yours." Legolas smiled and nodded.

"Do we have to get up?" he asked.

"Yes," said Tigerlily, "If we don't someone will come to look for us, there'll be gossip in Edoras. Plus I don't think Milo would take too kindly to us being found in bed together."

"He'll have to get used to it," said Legolas, "Because I intend for there to be a day, we don't have to get up and I can just lie with you all day." He looked out the window. "Besides," he said, "It's still early. So, come on, off with the shirt!" He tackled her so he was on top of her. She laughed. Legolas laughed too. He couldn't wait to make her his wife.

A/n: There is going to be a big revelation regarding this chapter later in the story. Please review, no flames! Just constructive criticism. As my mum says, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.


	17. Chapter 17: Lighting of the beacons

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

A/N: I made Bill River up but he is based on a Tolkien character.

**Chapter 17**

**Lighting of the beacons**

Tigerlily groaned and rolled over. She felt warm skin against hers. She opened one eye and smiled to herself. She could definitely get used to this. Legolas was asleep next to her, one arm around her waist. It had only been two days but he didn't want to leave her or for them to even leave the room. He had got suddenly over protective of her. One of the men from Enedwaith had been eyeing her when they had gone down the day before. Legolas had noticed and immediately put his arm around Tigerlily, pulling her closer to him. Tigerlily had seen him glare angrily at the man, who had immediately disappeared. Her mother knew of him. His name was Bill River. He was a horrible-looking, slant eyed, little man. He'd been watching Clover before they had left Enedwaith. Young girls generally tried to avoid him. No one had heard of him before he had shown up some six months before. But a nasty little rumor had followed him. A rumor that said he was a rapist. There had been no evidence that supported it in Enedwaith so most people ignored it. Fosco, Togo and Olo disliked him, as did most men with young daughters. Some thought Olo was a little strange for fearing for the safety of his daughter from a supposed rapist when she was only three but Aragorn said some people had done much worse things to newborn babies. Tigerlily tried not to listen to such stories but knew they were true. Her thoughts drifted back to Legolas. He still hadn't told her about that scar. How had he come by it? Aragorn wasn't budging on the subject, no matter how much Tigerlily pleaded with him, and neither was Legolas. He simply smiled, said 'I'll tell you soon' and kissed her. It was just as infuriating as waiting to find out the last big dark secret. 'Lets hope I don't have to wait another ten years,' she thought. She smiled. Being immortal hadn't been that bizarre yet. She had this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach but nothing else. Except the dreams. Strange dreams of a man, a greenish glow surrounding him. He looked like he was rotting away. He said something about the way being built by the Dead and the living could not pass. She closed her eyes trying to think of where her dream had been; maybe it had some kind of meaning? She felt Legolas move. His warm breath was on her shoulder and then her neck. She smiled. He was definitely more playful now their relationship was more physical. She felt him gently nip her ear. She grabbed a pillow from next to her and hit him with it. "Watch it, naughty," she said as he moved away. She opened her eyes. He had a cheeky smile slapped across his face and a scratch down one arm. Tigerlily propped herself on her elbows and looked at it. "I think we got a little too frisky last night," she mused. Legolas looked at the scratch and raised one eyebrow.

"You mean you did," he said. Tigerlily faked shock and hit him with the pillow again.

"You were the one who bit me," she said. Legolas smiled even more. Tigerlily had now learnt that his ears were one of Legolas' weak spots. She had gently bitten one after getting a little carried away but found him a slave to her will afterwards. Legolas had come back by biting her as well, testing her pleasure-pain barrier. "Come on, we have to get up," she said. Legolas groaned and fell back on the bed, his face hidden in a pillow. Tigerlily found her clothes from the various places they had been tossed and dressed. "Do we have to?" came Legolas' muffled voice.

"Yes," said Tigerlily, "Gandalf will be getting to Minas Tirith very soon. We have to be ready in case Gondor needs help." Legolas groaned and heaved himself up. He pulled on his trousers. He looked around for his shirt and tunic. Tigerlily had them. She walked over to him. Her pendant still hung around his neck. She gently traced the engraving with one hand. His hand covered hers. Tigerlily dropped the clothes and jumped into his arms. Her legs were lying over one arm and the other was underneath her bottom. She kissed him as hard as she could. Legolas kissed her back. He still hadn't plucked up the courage to ask her to marry him yet but it was only a matter of time. Tigerlily pulled out of the kiss and looked at him. Legolas put her on her feet. He traced her cheek. Tigerlily closed her eyes, feeling the roughness of his skin. It made hers tingle. He gently placed another kiss on her head. "Amin mela lle," he whispered. She smiled and bent down to pick up his clothes. She helped him put his shirt and tunic back on and gently tied the wrist guards. Her fingers traced the pattern on them. The pattern showed his high status, a lot of care and attention had gone into making them. It reminded her of what she was. A farmer's daughter. She hadn't had all the luxuries Legolas had had. She had had to make do with hand me downs from her brothers and sister-in-laws. Hence why she dressed like a man. She sighed, thinking about how Legolas' people might react to her. She could just see their faces and hear the things they might say. It was a rather strong vision. Many elven faces distorted with anger and cruel voices hissing, 'what does he see in her? Why is she to be his wife? What nobility does she have?' "Tigerlily?" Legolas' voice brought her out of her thoughts. Tigerlily looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm scared Legolas," she said, softly, "I'm scared that even if we defeat Mordor, the future we want won't come to pass."

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Think about Legolas," said Tigerlily, "We are two very different people. You are a prince, I'm a peasant. Do you really think your father or your people would allow us to be together? I'm beginning to question what I've seen."

"No," said Legolas, his voice shaky with panic. He couldn't lose her, he mustn't. "Don't' think that!" he said, "Don't say that! I need you Tigerlily. I can't imagine my life without you. I've already said that I would give up Mirkwood to protect you. I would rather be exiled from my own home than live a life without you!" Tigerlily opened her mouth to protest but found Legolas' lips covering her own. She felt him kiss her furiously. A kiss that clearly said he didn't want to let go of her. Tigerlily decided not to press it further if it upset him. "Come on," she said. She took his hand and led him out of the room. As they walked, Legolas wrapped one arm around her waist and rested his chin on her head, breathing in her scent. It was just like it was in Rivendell, a light, airy summer breeze, only with a very faint smell of sex. But it was hardly noticeable. He smiled. "Oh, and I wonder what's making you smile?" said Gimli's sarcastic voice as they entered the main hall. Legolas looked at Gimli, who looked very tired. "We didn't keep you awake did you?" said Legolas. Gimli shook his head.

"No," he said, "The reason I'm tired is because I've been dragged into a game by a certain Solaris boy. Doesn't like losing."

"Minto?" suggested Tigerlily, "Blonde hair, green eyes, slightly large around the middle?" Gimli nodded. Tigerlily grinned. A voice sounded outside.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" called Aragorn as he ran inside, "The beacons are lit. Gondor calls for aid." Everyone turned to look at Theoden, whose face looked rather grim. "And Rohan will answer," he said finally, "Muster the Rohirrim." A soldier ran outside and a bell tolled, calling the Riders of Rohan. Tigerlily ran back to her room and collected her sword and a few trinkets that her nieces had given her. She smiled at the shell necklace Clover had proudly handed over. The necklace had been her mother's and then Tigerlily's. On the day she had left, she had given it to her little niece as a promise she would one day return. She quickly put them in a bag. She was about to leave when she saw one of the Lorien leaf brooches. It wasn't hers; she was wearing it. "Legolas," she muttered. She ran back to the hall with it. "Missing something?" she said, handing it to him. "Knew I'd left that somewhere," he said grinning. Tigerlily ran out of Golden Hall and down to the camp to say goodbye to her mother. But the camp was a flurry of activity. All the men were eager to help and were rushing about. "Aunt Tigerlily," said Clover, grabbing Tigerlily's arm. She pulled her into her tent. "Let me come," said Clover. "No!" said Tigerlily, "It's too dangerous."

"Why not?" said Clover, "You're going."

"I'm much older than you are and I know how to use a sword," said Tigerlily.

"So do I," said Clover, "I've practiced with my papa's."

"No, Clover," said Tigerlily, "Now, do you know where my mother is?" Clover pointed to another tent. Tigerlily nodded her thanks and left a very sour Clover on her own.

Tigerlily had said her goodbyes to her family, though she hadn't been able to find Clover again, before Legolas pulled her up in front of him. He was very cautious as they rode. He was aware that Milo was staring at him, watching his every move. Meryn and his other sons were singing Rohirrim war songs, trying to keep everyone in a good mood and were doing very well as even Theoden joined in.

It was early the next morning when the Edoras company arrived at Dunharrow. Shouts told the men already there that the king had arrived. Theoden called to his men, asking how many had come. There was some disappointment. Tigerlily wasn't listening to Theoden talk to Aragorn about how many were there. She was looking at the mountain. It seemed so familiar, like she had seen it before. There was an eerie chill about the mountain. Horses reared whenever they went near it. Legolas was watching too. "The horses are restless and the men are quiet," he said softly. Eomer was nearby and knew what Legolas meant. "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," he said. Gimli noticed a road leading into it. "That road there," he said, "Where does that lead?"

"It is the road to the Dimholt," said Legolas, "The door under the mountain."

"None who venture there, ever return," said Eomer, "That mountain is evil." Legolas touched Tigerlily's arm. "Are you alright?" he asked. Tigerlily looked at him then at the mountain. "My brothers used to tell me ghost stories about an army that lived in a mountain," she said, "In times of war, men would go for the army's help and would never return. The army only listens to one. Only one can command it."

"They're only stories," said Legolas, pulling on her arm trying to get her away from the mountain. Tigerlily complied but kept looking back at the mountain.

That night, she was back. She stood beneath the moon, looking up at the mountains. Something was going to happen, she knew it; she could feel it. She heard someone move nearby. "Who's there?" she said. She could hear a deep breathing. A shiver ran down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Whoever it was, they were heavy-footed. 'That eliminates Legolas,' she thought. "Olo, is that you?" she said, "If it is, this isn't funny. Stop playing with me now." The person moved in the shadows, quickly like a cat. "Whoever you are, please stop, this isn't funny," she said, "Please, you're scaring me."

"Good," hissed a voice, "You should be scared!" Someone jumped out of the shadows and threw Tigerlily to the ground. A dirty hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream and another pulled at her tunic. She tried to fight back but her attacker was heavier and stronger than her. She felt the attackers hand move from her tunic to her trousers and felt something else move. Realization hit her like ice-cold water what was happening. She was going to be raped and she couldn't defend herself. For the first time, she felt truly helpless. She tried again to fight against her attacker but to no avail. But years of fighting with her brothers had taught Tigerlily a few tricks. She moved her head and bit down hard on the man's hand. He pulled it away for a second. Tigerlily screamed at the top of her lungs. The man's hand quickly covered her mouth again and he began to furiously pull her trousers down. She kept trying to fight back. She felt a wet mouth start to kiss her neck. She began to cry. "Please stop," she pleaded. She was completely pinned under him. She couldn't move and knew she couldn't call for help. She felt the man's rough hands parting her legs. She tried once again to fight back. His skin was rough. It felt horrible unlike Legolas. His skin had always felt nice against hers. In thinking about Legolas, Tigerlily found a sanctuary where she could hide herself from the fear and pain of what was happening. She suddenly realized his hand was no longer over her mouth. "Help!" she cried, "Help!" She felt the man slap her and growl, "Shut up!" She felt her skin sting where he had hid her. Suddenly the voice Tigerlily most wanted to hear sounded. "Tigerlily! What's happening?"

"Legolas!" she cried, "Help!" She heard the sound of men running. The man on top of her growled. "You little whore!" he said, "Calling for lover boy? He isn't going to forgive you for this!" Tigerlily let out another scream. Two arrows narrowly missed the man, who rolled off Tigerlily. Two people suddenly lunged at him, pinning him to the ground. Tigerlily quickly pulled her trousers back up as a large group of men came into view. Some were carrying torches. Tigerlily saw her would-be raper's face. It was Bill River. The two people holding him down were her eldest nephews, Scott and Ben. Tow hands took hold of her. She jumped but saw it was Legolas. He bent down to her. "Are you alright?" he asked. She threw her arms around his neck and held him close. She began to cry. She had never been so scared in her life. Legolas placed one hand on her head and whispered softly to her. Her father stepped forward. "What happened?" he asked. Scott looked up at his grandfather. "It's old Billy River," he said, "He was trying to…to…" Scott couldn't finish his sentence. He could see Tigerlily was already upset. His father went up to him and bent down. Scott whispered into Pimpernel's ear. Pimpernel nodded calmly and signaled for Scott and Ben to let Bill stand up. He turned away as if he was going to walk back to his father but he suddenly span around and punched Bill in the face. "You were trying to rape her!" he shouted angrily. Tigerlily began to cry again. Bill stood tall, his nose bloody. "I weren't taking by force," he said, "I was taking what was being offered. She's been giving me the come on all day."

"So why was she screaming for help?" snarled Legolas angrily as he stood up, still keeping Tigerlily in the protective circle of his arms. Bill smirked. "She knew she had a good thing going with you," he said, "Didn't want to lose out on a chance to become a princess, thought she'd make it look like rape."

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing," said Eomer, stepping forward, "I saw you attack her. She was frightened before you even touched her, Bill."

"Yeah, well, she's probably having it on with you too," spat Bill.

"Legolas, I swear, I didn't…" Tigerlily started.

"I know you didn't," said Legolas, "After all, I was with you all day. You weren't giving anyone the, what did you call it, Bill? The 'come on'?"

"So what are you going to do if I was?" said Bill, "I know the law. I'm a citizen of Enedwaith and we're in Rohan. The Rohirrim can't punish me." Legolas let go of Tigerlily and went up to Bill who was still being restrained by Scott and Ben. "You've made a very powerful enemy," he whispered to Bill, "I assure you, you ever come near Tigerlily again and I will kill you." He walked back to Tigerlily.

"You're right Bill, the Rohirrim can't punish you," said Meryn, "But the Enedwaith can."

"To do that, you'd need a representative of Tigerlily's people," spat Bill.

"You really haven't been with us that long, have you Bill?" said Meryn, "Tigerlily is from Enedwaith; more to the point she's my daughter. As the leader of my village I am responsible for you, Bill."

"She's your daughter?" said Bill, his knees giving way beneath him. He knew the penalty for attempted rape of someone in power or their families. Meryn sighed. "I am going to love watching you die," he said. Bill caved, his façade finally failing.

"No, please, I beg you not that," he whimpered, "I had no idea she was your daughter, Meryn, I thought she was a friend. Please, Meryn, not that."

"Bill River," said Meryn in a solemn voice, "You are sentenced by your village leader, to death by firing squad at dawn. The squad will have my sons among them, to let you know of the hatred felt for you by my family. May the gods have mercy on your soul. Scott, Ben, take him somewhere out of my sight!" Scott and Ben dragged Bill to his feet and away from the now larger crowd. Meryn walked up to Legolas and placed a hand on Tigerlily's shoulder. "Tigerlily," he said softly, "You know our laws allow you to have the first shot if you wish. And also I was wondering as Legolas is such a good friend, if he would like to participate." Legolas nodded. Tigerlily looked at her father as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, papa," she said, "I'm sorry." Meryn brushed his daughter's tears away. "There, there, my little Tigerlily," he said, "This is not you're fault. It's Bill's and I'm afraid partially mine. I'm the one who allowed Bill to join our village despite the strong rumors of his past. It appears his old village was less severe in their punishments and merely exiled him. I'm sorry, my dear. Take care of her Legolas." He patted Legolas on the shoulder and left to discuss the punishment with Theoden. Tigerlily sank to the ground. She drew her knees up and rested her chin on them. Legolas sat down next to her. They just sat there in silence; Legolas didn't push her to talk. He just waited for her to find the words.


	18. Chapter 18: The Paths of the dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings**

**A/N: I'm giving Legolas a line in this that is especially for Orlando Bloom, who was very upset that it got cut from both the theatrical and extended versions of the film. **

**Chapter 18 **

**The paths of the dead**

"Legolas," she said, after a long silence, "You don't believe him do you? That I was only using you for…" Legolas held out his hand and she took it.

"No," said Legolas, "I know he was lying. I could see it."

"I was terrified," she said quietly, "I didn't know what to do. So I screamed."

"Good thing too," said Legolas, "I never would have heard otherwise."

"Eomer was watching, he would have got help," said Tigerlily. Legolas shook his head.

"We met Eomer on our way up," said Legolas, "It's very difficult to get to the main camp from here." He pulled her into his arms and ran one hand through her hair.

"I promise that no one will ever hurt you again," he whispered. He pulled her to her feet and led her back to her tent. She had just sat down when Gimli came running in. "Oh lass," he said, "I just heard what that River tried to do to you. Are you alright?"

"A little shaken," said Tigerlily, "But I'm not hurt." Gimli grunted his approval.

"I've also come to tell you that Aragorn has just received an important visitor," he said, "I think that it may be time for him to follow Gandalf's instructions and look for the black ships."

"He's going to try to go alone," said Tigerlily, "I know him well enough to know that."

"Well, I'm not letting him go alone," said Gimli.

"Hear, hear," said Tigerlily. They all slipped out of the tent and headed towards Theoden's but the guards stopped them, insisting that Aragorn and his guest were to talk in private. A short while later, they saw Aragorn with Brego, preparing to leave. Legolas and Tigerlily went to fetch Arod. "Just where do you think you're off to?" asked Gimli as Aragorn passed him. "Not this time," said Aragorn, "This time you must stay Gimli." Legolas and Tigerlily appeared on Aragorn's other side. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" asked Legolas.

"Or the stupidity of elves?" mocked Tigerlily.

"You might as well accept it," said Gimli, "We're going with you, laddie." Aragorn smiled at the loyalty of his friends. Aragorn climbed onto Brego and pulled Gimli up behind him. Legolas jumped onto Arod and pulled Tigerlily up. They rode up to the Dimholt road. The horses went on bravely, despite the eerie chill that hit them as soon as they entered the mountains. They heard the Rohirrim whispering amongst them as they left. They rode bravely through the night and morning swiftly came. Tigerlily had fallen asleep and had slept with her head resting on Legolas' back. From what he could tell, she was having nightmares. She kept moaning quietly and twisting so much that Legolas thought she might fall off the horse. As the sun rose, Tigerlily opened her eyes. The road did not look welcoming. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" she said, tightening her grip on Legolas, afraid to let go. "One that is cursed," said Legolas, "Long ago, the Men of the Mountains swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." Tigerlily remembered something from the ghost stories her brothers had told her. "Who shall call them from the grey twilight?" she whispered, "The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead…its Strider." Aragorn nodded. "All these years, you've told me that riddle," she said, "And the answer was you. The Ranger from the North! The heir of Isildur! Legolas, if we survive this war, remind me to harm him severely." Legolas grinned.

"Would that be before or after you have Legolas' child?" asked Gimli.

"Him too!" said Tigerlily.

They came to a track leading off the main path. It led into the mountain. Everything seemed to grow cold as if the sun's warmth couldn't reach this dead area. The hairs on the back of Tigerlily's neck stood up on end. She took Legolas' hand. His skin was ice cold. She looked at him. His eyes were dark and were focusing on a stone doorway in the side of the mountain. "The very warmth of my blood seems stole away," said Gimli. They stopped before the door. Aragorn looked up at the symbols above the door. "I do not recognize this language," he muttered. Tigerlily looked closely at them.

"Hieroglyphics," she said.

"Bless you, lass," said Gimli. Tigerlily slapped him on the back of the head. She pointed to the symbols. "Each one of these has a different meaning," she said, "You find the meaning, you can read it." Legolas stepped forward and looked at the beginning of the message. "The way is shut," he said softly. Tigerlily read the rest.

"It was made by those who are dead," she said, "And the dead keep it. The way is shut." A wind suddenly blew. It was so cold that it felt like sharp knives stabbing at them. The horses bolted and ran away. "Brego!" called Aragorn, as his trusted horse ran away. He turned and faced the gate. "I do not fear death," he hissed and he stepped through the door. "To whatever it may lead," said Legolas, stepping in after Aragorn. (A/N: There you go, Orli). Tigerlily looked apprehensively at the door. "Oh, this has trouble written all over it," she said. The sound of Aragorn and Legolas' footsteps began to fade.

"Strider? Legolas?" she said, "Wait for me!" She ran in after them, leaving Gimli on his own. "Well, this is a thing unheard of," said Gimli, "An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not? Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it."

"Gimli, come on," called Tigerlily. Gimli let out a sigh and followed. Tigerlily, Aragorn and Legolas were stood together when Gimli joined them. "This isn't leading underground," he said, "I thought this was leading underground." Tigerlily ventured forward a few steps. "It should lead underground at some point," said Aragorn. Tigerlily suddenly vanished from sight with a small scream. "Tigerlily!" cried Legolas. He rushed forward and found a hole in the floor, which led to another tunnel beneath it. Tigerlily was lying on her back. "Tigerlily, are you all right?" asked Aragorn. She began to laugh.

"I think I've broken something," she said. She reached under her back and pulled out a stick, which was being held together by a thread of bark. Legolas let out a small laugh.

"Seriously," she said, "I'm fine. Just a little bruised." Legolas dropped through the hole and landed on his feet next to Tigerlily, shortly followed by Aragorn. They pulled Tigerlily to her feet. She moved just in time to miss Gimli who fell rather than jumped. "Ow," muttered Gimli, "That really hurt lass, how can you be only bruised?"

"Maybe I'm more resilient to injury than Dwarves," suggested Tigerlily.

"You've been spending too much time with the Elf," said Gimli. They moved through the tunnel, following the light of Aragorn's torch. The light showed piles of human skulls on either side. Legolas' eyes were darting around as if watching something. "What is it?" asked Gimli, "What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men," replied Legolas, "And of horses."

"I've think that ale's gone to your head," said Tigerlily. Gimli however was beginning to panic. "Where?" he said, spinning round with his ax at the ready.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud," said Legolas, "Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned."

"The Dead?" said Gimli, panicking now, "Summoned?" He noticed Tigerlily was giving him a quizzical look. He immediately built up a tough façade. "I knew that," he said calmly, "Very good!" He noticed the others had moved on without him.

"Legolas!" he called and ran after them. In the next part of the tunnel, they found themselves wading through a mist. Hand-like shapes kept rising and circling them. Gimli blew them away. Tigerlily noticed curiously that with the other three the hands rose up to their faces but with her they mainly focused on her stomach. What were they doing? Why were they ignoring her head? Aragorn heard something crunch under his foot. He looked down and groaned. "Do not look down," he said. Something crumbled beneath Tigerlily's feet. She looked down. More skulls lined the floor. She shuddered and moved forward. Crunch! Another one and another and another. She looked behind. Gimli didn't like this either and was doing some kind of jog trying not to step on the skulls. They soon managed to escape the skull-lined floor. They were in a large hall like the one in Moria. It was dark and empty. A voice hissed. "Who enters my domain?" A ghostly green figure appeared. It was the man from her dreams. He was the king of the dead. Aragorn answered the ghost's question. "One who will have your allegiance," he growled.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass," said the ghost.

"You will suffer me," said Aragorn. The ghost-king laughed. His voice echoed around the hall. Tigerlily suddenly felt an unearthly chill fill the hall. Legolas put a protective arm around her shoulder. More green ghosts appeared and quickly surrounded Aragorn and his company. "The way is shut," said the ghost king, "It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut." Tigerlily walked away from Legolas, towards the ghosts. The ghost king regarded her for a moment before speaking again. "Now you must die," he said. He moved his hand and it easily penetrated Tigerlily's clothes and skin. It settled in her stomach. An icy chill spread through her as if it were freezing her blood. Legolas drew an arrow and fired it at the ghost king. It passed rough him. Gimli tightened his grip on his ax. "I summon you to fulfill your oath," said Aragorn. His voice was shaking as he tried not to resort to violence to free Tigerlily. "None but the king of Gondor may command me," snarled the ghost king. Aragorn raised his sword, Andúril – the flame of the west. The ghost king withdrew his hand from Tigerlily who collapsed on the floor. He raised his own sword and brought it down to kill Aragorn but Aragorn blocked it with Andúril. The ghost king was shocked when his sword didn't pass through Aragorn's. "That line was broken," he gasped. Aragorn took hold of the ghost-king's throat. "It has been remade," hissed Aragorn, he pushed the ghost back amongst his men, "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" He walked towards the ghosts. They moved aside as he walked. "What say you?" he asked again. Legolas hurried over to Legolas and lifted her up as her eyes opened. He helped her stand upright as her legs were shaking. "You waste your time Aragorn," said Gimli, "They had no honor in life, they have none now in death," Aragorn was persistent.

"I am Isildur's heir," he said, "Fight for me and I will hold you oaths fulfilled. What say you?" The ghost king laughed.

"You have my word!" said Aragorn, "Fight and I will release you from this living death." The ghost king carried on laughing. "What say you?" said Aragorn desperately. The ghosts began to disappear. "Stand, you traitors!" yelled Gimli. A wind blew in the cavern. The rocks around them began to crumble. A few skulls appeared. Then ore appeared than Tigerlily could count. It was as if it were raining them. "Out!" cried Aragorn. They waded through the pile of skulls, trying to find an exit. Legolas fell behind. "Legolas!" cried Tigerlily. She held her hand out to him and he grasped it. She pulled him through to her. "Run!" shouted Aragorn. They ran down a narrow passage and found themselves emerging on the other side of the mountains. A river flowed at the bottom of the grassy hill. Corsairs ships were sailing up. Tigerlily could see the crews dressed in black running to and fro on the decks. Aragorn sat down heavily. Legolas placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tigerlily leaned against Legolas as she panted from running. Legolas put an arm around her and pulled her close. He placed a kiss to her forehead. When the ghost king had had hold of her, he had been scared that she would die. Tigerlily looked over Legolas' shoulder. She reached down and shook Aragorn's shoulder. He turned to see the ghost king emerging from the mountains. "We fight," he said.

A/n: Ok, only two of you out there will actually understand some of the things going on this chap. That's cos I've already told you. If you think you've clicked onto something, let me know. I'll email you if I can and let you know if you're right.


	19. Chapter 19: Corsairs of Umbar

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? I've done it for the other eighteen chapters. Ok, I don't own LOTR, wish I did but I don't.

**Chapter 19**

**Corsairs of Umbar**

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Tigerlily were stood next to the river, watching the ships. They were stood there casually, knowing they had the army of the dead behind them. Tigerlily was stood, cloak thrown back over her shoulders with her hair, hands on her hips. Aragorn was leaning on his sword. Gimli was resting on his ax. Legolas was stood tall, looking regal. The ships were very close now. "You may go no further," said Aragorn loudly. The bosun stood up and glared at the strange company who defied him. "You will not enter Gondor," said Tigerlily, knowing that would infuriate the pirates. The pirates laughed. "Who are you to deny us passage, woman?" shouted the bosun. Aragorn leaned towards Legolas and whispered, "Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear." Legolas complied and fitted an arrow in his bow. "Mind your aim," said Gimli. He gently nudged Legolas' bow with his ax. The arrow hit a pirate beside the bosun. (A/n: All hail Peter Jackson, King of everything LOTR! Lol.) All the pirates stopped laughing. Gimli feigned surprise. Legolas frowned at him. Tigerlily tried to stifle a giggle. Legolas frowned at her too. She couldn't help but burst out laughing. She fell backwards and lay on the ground. Gimli smirked. "That's it," he yelled to the pirates, "Right. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded." The pirates laughed again. Tigerlily had calmed down and was stood up again. "Boarded?" said the bosun, "By you and whose army?"

"This army," muttered Aragorn. The ghost army appeared and moved quickly towards the ships. The pirates began to scream. The army swarmed over the ships and swamped the pirates. Tigerlily leaned against Legolas. "I love the smell of victory in the morning," she said. Legolas wrapped one arm around her neck and kissed her. He turned to the ships from which the ghost army was throwing the dead bodies of pirates. "Which ship do you want?" he asked, waving his bow in the direction of the ships. Tigerlily smiled and put one arm around his waist. Legolas copied her and started walking towards the ships.

Tigerlily looked out over the fleet. She was stood at the back of the ship at the front of the fleet. This was becoming a greater adventure than she had anticipated. When she had set out from Rivendell she never thought for once she would even kiss Legolas let alone end up sleeping in the same bed as him. There was something that made her want to be close to him all the time. But Legolas was male that was obvious. They had found a large store of beer below deck. It turned into another drinking contest and Tigerlily had wandered off, not really that interested because she knew it would end up the same as the last time. A pair of arms encircled her waist and a pair of lips nuzzled her neck. Tigerlily smiled. "I was wondering how long it would take until the dwarf passed out," she said. Legolas smiled against her skin. "Aragorn said we could have the captain's cabin. It's the biggest," he said softly, "I had a look. It's got something resembling a bed in it." Tigerlily stiffened at the suggestion. "What's wrong?" asked Legolas. Tigerlily couldn't help but remember the way Bill River's hands had felt on her. She didn't want to be remembering that when she was with Legolas. "Tigerlily?" said Legolas softly.

"I'm sorry. I just had a flashback to…to what Bill…" she trailed off. Legolas' arms tightened around her. "I should have been there," he whispered, "I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. I should have known something like that would happen. Tigerlily, you are a beautiful creature. I find myself suspicious of other men having desires for you."

"Legolas, you couldn't have done anything, it wasn't your fault," said Tigerlily, "And you praise me too greatly. I am nothing compared to the elven maidens I have seen."

"You are just as beautiful as any elf maiden I have ever seen," said Legolas. He kissed her cheek. "I won't force you to return to the way we were," he said gently, "You return at your own pace."

"I wonder if my father has had him killed yet?" said Tigerlily. Legolas roughly turned her around and held her firmly by her upper arms. "Don't think about him!" he said angrily, "Don't think about what he did! I won't let you! What he did was wrong! Your father would have killed him, I'm sure. He's dead. Now don't think about him!" Tigerlily looked up at Legolas. "What are you looking at?" asked Legolas. Tigerlily smiled.

"Remember what I said about you being angry," she said. She pulled him down so she could kiss him deeply. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. They only broke apart for breath. Tigerlily moved against Legolas and made him groan. "I thought," he said. "I decided to listen to you instead," Tigerlily replied. Legolas lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her hands ran up his face into his hair. Legolas pulled away. "Aragorn has gone to sleep, Gimli's passed out, the ghosts are keeping watch," he said. Tigerlily smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Perfect," she said.

Tigerlily fell back on the roughly made bunk. Legolas' body covered hers. Their clothes were scattered randomly across the cabin. It was perfect for a private night for them. The walls were made from solid wood so it was difficult for sound to penetrate or escape them. Legolas claimed her lips as if his life depended on it. Tigerlily's hands ran over his shoulders and down his chest. Legolas' lips began to assault her neck. Tigerlily brought her hands back up to his face. Her fingers slipped to his ears and stroked the delicately pointed tips of his ears. Legolas groaned as his blood heated and rushed to his groin. His manhood grew hard. Tigerlily smiled at him, he returned it and entered her. Her gasp egged him on. He fell into a rhythm and pushed Tigerlily closer to her peak as well as himself. The height of their passion came in a moment of pure ecstasy, the cries of which were heard by the ghosts as they drifted past. Legolas' hands balled into fists and gripped the rough sheets as Tigerlily dragged her nails down his back. He collapsed next to her, spent. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he pulled the rough, woolen blankets over them. He lay on his back as Tigerlily snuggled into him. They passed into a worn-out sleep.

Legolas awoke as the sun's rays penetrated the dirty window of the cabin. He looked down. Tigerlily's body was draped lazily over his chest. One of her legs was flung unceremoniously across his. He smiled as she sighed and snuggled into him. Before now, he probably would have got up and gone to brag to his friends. But not now. With Tigerlily, it wasn't a conquest. It wasn't something he would brag about. He thought about his friends back in Mirkwood. There were three he was really close to; Gelmir, Andaer, and Turin. They would laugh at him for falling in love but he didn't care. He loved Tigerlily. That was all that mattered. "What are you smiling about?" asked a small voice. Legolas looked down and saw Tigerlily was awake. "Good morning," he said quietly. Tigerlily crawled a few steps so her face was in line with Legolas'. She bent down and kissed him. There was a knock on the door. Tigerlily pulled the blankets up to cover herself as Aragorn's head appeared around the door. "Morning," he said, "I trust you had a good night." His eyes wandered the cabin, taking in the strewn clothing. Tigerlily didn't look at him. Legolas propped himself up on one elbow, completely unembarrassed. "What you can't see Aragorn," Legolas began, "Is Tigerlily's face has gone bright red." Tigerlily playfully slapped Legolas. Aragorn laughed. He went back outside for a moment and then reappeared with a tray of food. He put it down by the door. "I'm guessing you'll be hungry," he said, playfully.

"Just because you're not getting any from Arwen," joked Legolas. Aragorn pointed a threatening finger. "I'll deal with you later, elf," he said and he left. Legolas got up and put his trousers on. He walked over to the door and picked up the tray of food. Tigerlily lay back on the bed and propped herself up on her elbows. Legolas walked up to the bed. He sat down next to her. Tigerlily picked up an apple and took a bite out of it. Legolas started eating another one. Tigerlily had a faint smile on her face. "You enjoy this don't you?" he said. Tigerlily looked up at him.

"Spending the night with the one I love and then enjoying breakfast with him," she said, "Of course I do." She carried on eating. Legolas noticed an increase in her appetite. She ate a little more than she normally did. He guessed it was from last night. He smiled as he remembered. He saw Tigerlily leaning back. "Legolas can I make a suggestion?" she asked. "What about?" he said.

"Don't let anyone see you without your shirt, except me, I mean," she said. She placed one hand on his back. Legolas hissed with pain. The scratches Tigerlily had inflicted were still raw. "I guess you're right," he said. He put down his food and bent over and brushed his lips across Tigerlily's. She moaned gently against his mouth. Legolas pulled away. "We don't have to get up today," he said gently, "I don't know what we're going to do to fill it." Tigerlily smiled mischievously.

"I can think of a few things," she said.


	20. Chapter 20: Onward to battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own, oh screw this, you know what I'm gonna say.**

**Chapter 20 **

**Onward to battle**

Tigerlily lay asleep in the circle of Legolas' arms. Legolas slept peacefully beside her as she moaned and whimpered. She was having a very bad dream. There was a spider. If there was one thing that scared Tigerlily more than anything else, it was spiders. Her irrational fear had been there since she was a small child. To make matters worse, this was a really big spider. She was cowering in a corner of a tunnel, filled with cobwebs and half-eaten corpses. She could see Frodo; he was stood before this creature. It raised it self so it towered way above everything and its sting swung out of nowhere and pierced Frodo's stomach. "Frodo!" cried out Tigerlily as she awoke. Her eyes snapped open. Legolas twitched slightly and groaned in his sleep. Tigerlily looked over at him. He looked so peaceful. She gently stroked one side of his face. His mouth twitched into a smile. She gently moved his arm and slid out of the bed. She quickly dressed and left the cabin. The door slammed shut behind her and Tigerlily cursed it. The noise woke Legolas up. He looked around and mumbled, "Tigerlily," sleepily before falling asleep again. It was their second day on the ships and they were getting close now. She walked to the front of the ship and lent on the railing. She sighed. That was the strangest dream she had ever had. There was also a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something strange was at work here. 'Oh mama,' she thought, 'Where are you when I need you? You'd know what is happening.' This was a well-founded thought. It was often said that Rose had a second sight. She could tell long before anyone else that one of her daughter-in-laws was pregnant. She had known instantly when Milo had been naughty when he was younger and Milo was quite accomplished when it came to lying. "Well, this is a surprise," said a comforting voice, "I didn't expect to see you during this voyage."

"Morning Strider," said Tigerlily. Aragorn lent on the railings next to her.

"Something's wrong," he said, "I've known you all your life so don't lie." Tigerlily looked at her feet. "I had a bad dream that's all," she said.

"About Frodo?" said Aragorn, "Do not worry yourself, we'd know by now if something was wrong." Tigerlily smiled weakly.

"There's something else," said Aragorn, "What is it?" Tigerlily wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall. "I'm scared," she said, "I'm scared that I'm going to lose him." Aragorn knew that by him Tigerlily meant Legolas. "What made you think that?" he joked. "This isn't a laughing matter," said Tigerlily, "The more I think about it, the more it seems likely."

"What does?"

"That Legolas and I can't be together," said Tigerlily, "I mean, he is one of elven royalty. How would his father and his people react to him marrying a human farmer's daughter?"

"Oh, Tigerlily," he said, "When are you going to get this? Legolas loves you. He's even said he'd give up Mirkwood for you. Quite frankly, I don't think he gives a damn about what happens to him."

"That's what Galadriel said," muttered Tigerlily, "And that's what worries me. I'm scared he'll do something really stupid and he'll end up hurting himself or worse."

"I'll talk to him," said Aragorn, "But remember this; Legolas loves you and he will do everything he can to ensure that you and him are together." Tigerlily stared down at the water below. She suddenly felt a little queasy. "Are you alright?" asked Aragorn.

"No, I'm fine," said Tigerlily, "Just a little sea sick."

"We're not at sea," joked Aragorn. Tigerlily just stuck her tongue out at him. Aragorn laughed and patted her on the shoulder before walking away. She heard whispering behind her. Then she felt someone press a kiss to her cheek. "Morning, my love," Legolas whispered in her ear. Tigerlily smiled. "Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, the door did," said Legolas.

"Sorry," said Tigerlily. Legolas turned her around to look at him.

"What were you yelling when you woke up?" he asked.

"I…i…just had a bad dream about Frodo," she said, "It's nothing."

"What happened?"

"What is with all your questions this morning," said Tigerlily.

"I'm just curious," said Legolas.

"Well, stop being curious," said Tigerlily, "As my mother once said, 'curiosity killed the cat'. I'd be willing to change it to 'curiosity killed the elf'." She smiled at the worried look on Legolas' face. She pulled him down and kissed him. "I was joking," she said. But Legolas didn't answer; he was too busy kissing her back. He stopped and looked down at Tigerlily. "It must be hard for you," he said, "Seeing your family for the first time in many years then to leave again; not knowing if you'll ever see them again." Tigerlily fought back tears. Legolas tilted her chin up. "Tigerlily," he said. Tigerlily's barriers broke down and her tears fell. She rested her head against his chest and cried. "I miss them so much," she sobbed, "I don't want to lose them." Her fingers gripped Legolas' tunic. Her gently rested a hand on her head. He stroked her hair. He whispered comforting words to her. When her crying had subsided, he lifted her chin up so she looked at him. "Tigerlily, if anything should happen," he said, "I'll be your family. You'll always have me." Tigerlily smiled.

"Thank you," she said, "But I already counted you as part of my family." Legolas smiled. He was going to find out soon that Tigerlily really would need him.


	21. Chapter 21: Seige of Minas Tirith

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed me. This chapter is back to the storyline. I would like to thank Phoenix23 for her help with an aspect of this chapter. Also to Lady lorethei who knows what's gonna happen, you can close your mouth now and stop being so shocked.**

**Chapter 21**

**Siege of Minas Tirith**

They had finally arrived at Osgiliath. Tigerlily was quite happy about it. She wasn't quite at home on a ship. Aragorn had found her being sick over the railing that morning. They had gone through some turbulent water the night before which hadn't helped. They were hidden; crouched down so the orcs that filled Osgiliath couldn't see them. "Late as usual, pirate scum!" cried the shrill nasal voice of one orc, "There's knife work here needs doing. Come on you sea rats! Get off your ships!" Aragorn looked from Tigerlily on his left to Legolas and Gimli on his right and nodded. All four jumped off the ships and landed in front of the orcs. Gimli looked over the orcs and grinned. "There's plenty for the both of us," he said loudly to Legolas, "May the best Dwarf win." Tigerlily rolled her eyes. These two were getting way out of hand with the competing. She blamed herself for starting it back on Lothlorien with Legolas' challenge. Tigerlily drew her sword. She looked at the orcs. 'Go on Tigerlily,' she thought to herself, 'You can do this. Just take them one at a time. Pick out the ones at the same strength as you. Don't pick a fight with someone stronger. Oh Gods I sound like my father!' She saw a fairly small orc charging at her. She swung her sword quickly beheading him. A much larger orc ran at her. She looked around but Aragorn and the others were far off and heading out of Osgiliath with the ghosts. The orc swung its blade and started pushing hers the ground. His upper body strength far surpassed hers. She felt her arms bending under the force. The orc swung its leg and Tigerlily fell onto her back and dropped her sword. Tigerlily quickly reached out for it but the orcs foot beat her too it. It stamped on her blade and broke it just as Sauron had done to Isildur's sword more than three thousand years before. The orc sniggered and lifted its foot from the snapped blade. Tigerlily should have known that was going to happen. It had been an old blade when she had been given it. She grabbed the handle of the sword which still had part of the blade attached. She stabbed the orc in the stomach. It let out a howl of pain and seized her hand. Tigerlily cried out as she felt the orc squeeze it. She let go of the blade but the orc didn't let go. She felt her bones start to snap as the orcs grip slowly crushed her hand. She began to scream for it to release her hand. But the orc carried on crushing her hand and laughing. "Please!" she cried, "Please let go!" The orc stopped laughing. Tigerlily looked over her shoulder. Through her vision blurred by tears of pain, she could make out the ghost king. He let out an almighty yell. The orc dropped Tigerlily's hand and she ducked as the ghost charged at the orc. She lifted her head to thank him but he was gone. Osgiliath was empty now. She could see through to the battle happening on the plains. She stood up and froze with pain. Her hand was broken. It was the hand she used to wield her sword. Now even if she found one, she would be at a serious disadvantage. She ignored the pain and ran through the city and out onto the plains. There were several dead soldiers from Gondor scattered around. She found one with a blade the right size for her. She thanked the dead soldier and wished him luck in the after life and good fortune to his family if he had any. Ashe held the sword in her left hand. It felt uncomfortable but there was nothing that could be done about it. The fighting had now moved closer to Minas Tirith and all that was around her was dead soldiers and orcs. She ran to catch up with it. She froze when she thought she heard Legolas' voice faintly say 'Please make Tigerlily stay in Osgiliath. Please make her stay there where it's safe.' She shrugged it off as her imagination. She heard a thud followed by another and another. She turned and saw mumakil heading straight for her. She had no defense against the giant beasts except to run. She ran as fast as she could to where the fighting was. She heard Aragorn yell, "Legolas!" She turned in the direction his voice had sounded. She saw Legolas jump onto a mumakil's tusk. "I was afraid this would happen," she said to herself. This was exactly what she had feared. Legolas would get overconfident and put himself in grave danger. She saw that one of the Oliphant's masters had escaped Legolas. She quickly pulled out one of her elven daggers. She took a careful aim and threw it as hard as she could with the wrong hand. It got the man in the leg. But his yell alerted Legolas to his presence and saved his life. Legolas recognized Tigerlily's dagger and turned to look for her. He saw her standing amongst the dead. But there was one live orc behind her. "Tigerlily!" he yelled. She turned and was knocked to the ground. She landed on her back. The orc swung at her. Tigerlily rolled out of the way. The orc followed her. It had raised it's blade above its head when it went rigid and fell backwards. A horse galloped up and its rider got down and pulled her up. Tigerlily noticed the rider only had three fingers on his right hand. "Milo!" she said.

"Hello, little sister," said Milo, removing the Rohirrim helmet. Tigerlily hugged her brother. She saw an orc running up to them. "Milo, duck!" she cried. She pulled him away. Milo drew his sword and launched himself at the orc. Tigerlily followed ready to defend her brother. She knew this wasn't safe. They were hidden from the others by a dead oliphant. Milo swung at the orc and missed. The orc had a far more accurate aim and its blade hit Milo in the stomach. Milo fell to the floor and didn't move. The orc now turned on Tigerlily. It swung at her but she ducked. The orc swung its hand and hit her in the face, knocking her unconscious as she hit the ground next to her brother. A group of ghosts swarmed past instantly killing the orc before moving on to the city.

Tigerlily opened her eyes. It was dark. She sat up. Her shirt and tunic were wet from where she had been caught on a blade somewhere. She looked around. She couldn't see anything except a flame here and there from torches. 'Legolas, where are you?' she thought, 'I need you!'

Legolas ran as fast as he could. Where was she? He couldn't find Tigerlily anywhere. He jumped onto a dead oliphant and yelled, "Tigerlily!" He had found her brothers and they had reported that Milo was missing too. _Legolas, where are you? I need you! _Tigerlily's voice sounded in his head. Legolas froze. Could it be possible? He had heard of elves forming bonds with the one they love. Bonds that allowed them to communicate through their thoughts. 'Tigerlily?' he thought, 'Can you hear me?'

_Legolas? Is that you?_

'Yes, my love,' he thought, 'It is me.'

_How is this possible?_

'It only happens when two really love each other.'

_So we can talk through our thoughts?_

'Yes. Now where are you?'

_I don't know. I'm near an oliphant if that helps._

'It does. There's only one I haven't looked round yet. I shan't be long.'

_Legolas, I love you._

'I love you too.' Legolas quickly ran towards the last oliphant. His elven vision allowed him to see in the dark. He saw Tigerlily lying on the ground. "Tigerlily," he said as he took her in his arms. "Legolas?" she said. Her hands reached up to his face, as she was blind in the dark. He felt her fingertips trace his face and his pointed ears. "Legolas," she said weakly, "I don't feel well." Legolas stood up and lifted her into his arms.

"Do not worry, my love," he whispered to her. He turned and saw the torches of the men searching for survivors. "Over here!" he yelled. The torches moved quickly to the sound of his voice. Three men and Olo came over. "Tigerlily!" said Olo, "Is she alright?"

"She's been wounded," said Legolas, "I'll take her to the Houses of Healing. Can you see to Milo?"

"Milo?" said Olo. He raised his torch and saw his brother, lying cold and dead on the ground. He had bled to death. Olo was about to say something but saw the warning look on Legolas' face. He seemed to say not in front of Tigerlily. Legolas began to walk quickly back to Minas Tirith.

Legolas rushed into the Houses of Healing. Tigerlily had passed out on his way up and was on the verge of joining her brother. "Aragorn!" he called. A woman ran up to him.

"Please be quiet, people are trying to recover here," she said.

"This woman is dying!" hissed Legolas, "Now fetch Aragorn." The woman nodded and showed Legolas to a room where Aragorn was, healing Eowyn. Legolas didn't have time to ask questions; he had to save Tigerlily. The woman went over to Aragorn who was talking with Eomer. She whispered something to them and they both looked over at Legolas. They saw Tigerlily in his arms and rushed over. "Where did you find her?" asked Aragorn. "She was behind an oliphant. Milo was with her," said Legolas, "I was too late for him. He was long dead before I found them."

"Does she know?" asked Aragorn. Legolas shook his head. Eomer cleared his throat.

"Milo was fighting for my country," said Eomer, "It's my duty to inform his family." Aragorn nodded and said, "Meryn is up at the White Tower. His sons will be there too. Rose will have to be informed as soon as she gets to the city." Eomer turned to leave but then stopped and turned back round. "Did…did Milo leave anyone behind?" he asked. Aragorn sighed and replied, "A wife and two sons." Eomer nodded and left. Aragorn slid Tigerlily's tunic and shirt up and started to clean and dress the wound. He didn't speak except to ask Legolas to do something. He bandaged Tigerlily's hand, setting it back in place. When he had finished, he walked away and stood by the window and looked out over the field of death that lay before the great city. Legolas followed him. "Aragorn?" he said gently.

"I helped Rose deliver all her children including Milo and Tigerlily and all of her grandchildren," said Aragorn, "Losing Milo is like losing a brother. Tell me, did he seem peaceful?"

"From what I could tell, he was unconscious when he died," said Legolas, "He would have felt nothing." Aragorn nodded.

"Thank you Legolas," he said, "That means much to me. Tigerlily can't stay here. We have to free up this room, as there are far more injured whom we can't fit in. I'll organize for her to be taken up to a room at the White Tower. Someone will need to stay with her and tell her about Milo when she wakes."

"I will," said Legolas, "It's better if she hears it from someone she knows rather than a stranger." Aragorn nodded. Two guards entered.

"You called us, my lord?" one said.

"Mablung, I want you to take Lady Eowyn and put her in one of the smaller rooms," said Aragorn, still looking out the window, "Ioreth will go with you. Beregond, you will take Prince Legolas to the White Tower and find rooms for him and Tigerlily." Mablung and Ioreth had already left with Eowyn. "Beregond," said Aragorn just as he and Legolas were leaving with Tigerlily, "Make sure they are adjoining rooms. Legolas will need to go in and out quickly and without disturbing everyone else." Beregond nodded and left. Legolas followed him, carrying Tigerlily.

Legolas looked around the room. It was quite nice. The windows faced north towards his homeland. There was only one bed but that seemed to have been intentional on Beregond's part. Legolas had seen him speaking to Pimpernel earlier that day and his name had been mentioned. There were a few comfortable chairs dotted around. A table and two chairs by the window. Legolas smiled. It would almost be like they had a home of their own. He looked down on the sleeping Tigerlily. She was smiling on her sleep. Legolas gently placed one of his hands in hers. She held him tightly. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. It was going to break her heart to hear of Milo's death. This had been a close call. He had to tell her. He had to tell her his secret, the secret behind the scar before one of them was lost forever.


	22. Chapter 22: It all comes out

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR**

**A/N: This chapter starts off with a flashback. I am aware of the fact that in the book Aragorn camps outside Minas Tirith as opposed to going to the White Tower but then again there are a lot of things that happen in the book that don't in this fic. **

**Name meanings: Alya – Rich, Melda – Beloved, Nimwen – White.**

**Chapter 22**

**It all comes out**

Legolas felt Alya's arms encircle him. He felt her lips kiss him and he felt the cold steel as his wife pierced his skin with her blade. He let out and almighty yell in pain as it almost pierced his heart. She pulled the blade out roughly and tried to stab him again, this time to kill but he grabbed her hand and slowly turned the blade on her. It pierced her heart, killing her instantly. Legolas stumbled out of his rooms, looking for help. As he reached the corridor, he blacked out from loss of blood. When he awoke, he was in the healer's chambers. He felt very weak. Bandages covered his chest to protect the wound inflicted by the traitorous Alya. He tried to sit up but felt someone push him down. "No, son," said his mother, Nimwen, "You must rest."

"Mother," said Legolas weakly, "Where is Melda?" Nimwen sighed. Even when death had almost claimed him, Legolas' first thoughts were of his baby daughter. How could she tell her son that his own wife had murdered their child? "I am so sorry," she said softly, "But Alya's treachery went further than we knew." Legolas' face was marred with confusion. "Melda is dead. Alya killed her."

"No, I don't believe you!" yelled Legolas. He sat up despite her protests and got out of bed. "Where is she?" he demanded. His mother cast a worried glance over at the door. Legolas walked towards it, his anger driving him. He pushed open the door. On the bed was a small bundle, he went over and gently moved the cloth. It was then that Legolas realized his mother had been right. There was his daughter, lying as cold as ice and not moving. She had been named Melda, meaning 'beloved' and she had been the center of Legolas' entire world. He had ignored all the palace criticism of him being too young to be married and a father at less than 2000 years old. Legolas broke down. He fell to his knees and began to cry. His mother tried to comfort him but soon was mourning her granddaughter too. She knew that seeing Melda would help him accept her fate. "Mother," he sobbed after a while, "I want to build a memorial for her, in the gardens where I took her for walks." His mother nodded and stroked her son's head.

"And what of Alya?" she asked.

"I don't care," he said, "She can rot in the forest for all I care." His mother could feel her son's heart hardening and knew it would take something powerful to find it again.

Legolas awoke from his memory by the sound of Gandalf's voice. "Legolas, are you alright?" enquired the wizard. Legolas turned away from the window.

"I was just thinking," he said.

"You were thinking of Alya, weren't you?" said Gandalf, sensing the dark nature of the elf's thoughts. Legolas nodded. "The traitor," he muttered.

"Legolas, what happened wasn't your fault," said Gandalf, repeating a speech he had said many times over the past thousand years, "There was nothing anyone could do to save Melda."

"I should have known," said Legolas, "I should have known she never loved me. I remember this great reluctance in her eyes when I asked her for a child but she still gave me one. To hurt me even more when she took her away."

"Legolas, you have got to stop beating yourself up about this," snapped Gandalf, "For a millennia, I have seen you blame yourself for something you had no control over."

"I should have known," said Legolas. The wizard made an exasperated sound.

"Does Tigerlily know about Alya and Melda?" he said. Legolas shook his head.

"Well, you had better tell her soon," he said, "Better she hear it from you than from idle palace gossip when you get to Mirkwood." Gandalf left, slamming the door behind him. Legolas heard Tigerlily stir. "Legolas?" she said sleepily. Legolas loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. He turned and walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Morning my love," he said, "You had me worried last night." Tigerlily smiled. She reached up and pulled his head down for a hungry kiss. But she could sense that Legolas was distant so she broke away and gave him a questioning look. "Legolas, what is wrong?" she asked. He looked up at her. His eyes had gone dark with sorrow. She knew something was very wrong now. "It's your brother, Milo," he said, "He's dead." For a moment, Tigerlily's face did nothing but then tears formed in her eyes. She made a small choking noise. And began to cry. She fell forward into Legolas' arms and cried into his shoulder. "Tigerlily," he said when her sobs had died down, "I think its time I told you about my scar." Tigerlily sat up. Her heart was breaking from the loss of her brother but she was curious. Legolas traced her cheek with his fingers. "Tigerlily, I…I…I was married before, a thousand years ago" he said.

"What do you mean, you were married?" she said.

"She's dead," said Legolas, "I killed her." Tigerlily backed away from him, fear growing on her face. "It was in self defense," Legolas added quickly.

"She was your wife!" shouted Tigerlily.

"Just listen to me," said Legolas, "Her name was Alya, and she was a traitor. She was part of a rebel group, which is plotting to overthrow my family's rule. She married me so she could get closer to my family. She tried to kill me by stabbing me, which is how I got this scar."

"You murdered her!" screamed Tigerlily.

"You don't understand," said Legolas, "She murdered her daughter, my daughter. She killed a baby less than six months of age. The plan was to kill me, kill Melda and kill my parents. I have no brothers or sisters. Once my family was dead they planned to take over. By killing her, I was protecting my family and my people."

"Get out!" yelled Tigerlily. Legolas looked confused. He tried to move forwards to her but she slapped him across the face with her left hand. "Get out of my sight!" she screamed. Legolas got up and quickly left. Aragorn was stood outside. "What is she yelling about?" he asked Legolas. Legolas just rubbed the red mark on his face and walked away. Aragorn entered the room to find Tigerlily in hysterics. "What's wrong Tigerlily?" he asked but Tigerlily was mumbling incomprehensibly about nothing in particular. He grabbed her and made her sit down. He told her to take deep breaths and start at the beginning. So Tigerlily related to him what Legolas had told her. Aragorn was quiet for a moment, thinking everything over carefully before he spoke. "When did he tell you this?" he asked.

"Just now, after telling me about Milo," said Tigerlily.

"He has bad timing," said Aragorn, "You obviously didn't hear everything the way he meant it to. He killed his wife in self-defense. She was trying to kill him and had already killed their child." Tigerlily was silent for a moment.

"He's still a murderer," she said.

"Tigerlily," said Aragorn, "I think you need to stay here and think things through. Think about what Legolas said. You two belong together and I think this would kill him. He nearly faded after Melda died."

"Melda?" said Tigerlily.

"His daughter," said Aragorn, "She was very young when she died. Please, try to work this out, you two were made for each other, Alya is just a dark cloud over him. A dark cloud, which can be blown away." He pressed a kiss to Tigerlily's forehead and left.

Legolas spent a miserable night in a bed the other side of the Tower. He couldn't lay his mind to rest from thinking of Tigerlily. She should have been in his arms. Those rebels who plagued his family with threats and attempts on their lives were affecting him even this far away from Mirkwood.

The next day, Tigerlily lay on the bed, thinking. Maybe Legolas wasn't to blame for what happened. At least he had been honest and told her. She remembered what the scar looked like. When Alya stabbed him, she must have truly hated him. The scar looked as if it had been plunged in then roughly ripped out again. Her hand strayed to her stomach. That's why Legolas had looked so delighted when she had told him of her vision. He had found a second chance at having a family. She made a silent promise to herself that if she and Legolas ever had a daughter, they would name her Melda, after the poor baby who had been killed. She got up and left the room for the meeting Aragorn had called.


	23. Chapter 23: Of war and marriage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings**

**A/N: Boy, this is a long chapter! I was planning on cutting it down into two but I thought what the heck, go for it!**

**Chapter 23**

**Of war and marriage**

Tigerlily walked in quietly when she realised she was late. Gandalf was already talking to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Eomer. She guessed it had been about Frodo. "If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," said Aragorn, whilst raising an eyebrow at Tigerlily to show his annoyance at her lateness. "It's only a matter of time," said Gandalf, as Tigerlily stood next to Gimli, "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there," said Gimli, "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mt. Doom," said Gandalf, "I've sent him to his death."

"No," said Aragorn softly, "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" asked Gimli.

"Draw out Sauron's armies," said Tigerlily, "Empty his lands." Aragorn smiled at her as she said exactly what he was thinking.

"Then we gather our full strength and march on the black gate!" he said. Gimli began to cough. "Now that I didn't see coming," said Tigerlily.

"You, Aragorn, have lost your mind!" said Gimli.

"Gimli's right," said Eomer, "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms alone."

"Not for ourselves," said Aragorn, "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas' calm voice sounded, sending chills down Tigerlily's spine. Her thoughts to the bond they had, the bond that had formed right when Tigerlily needed him the most. Had it survived this fight? Was it still there? Gimli's voice brought her from her thoughts. "Certainty of death, small chance of success," he said, "What are we waiting for?"

"Sauron will suspect a trap," said Gandalf, instantly dissipating what little confidence Tigerlily had gained from Gimli's comment, "He will not take the bait."

"Oh, I think he will," said Aragorn. He made a little sign with his hand. It was a Ranger's sign language. The wizard knew Aragorn wanted to talk to him in private. Gandalf was about to step forward when he saw Legolas rush past. The elf disappeared out the door without so much as looking at Tigerlily. Tigerlily followed him with Eomer and Gimli. The bandage on her hand was hidden under her shirt but Gandalf knew it was there. Gandalf thought maybe Aragorn wanted to discuss how they were going to discourage her from going to battle. "What is it, Aragorn?" he asked.

"Legolas and Tigerlily, the only reason I allowed Tigerlily to come with us is because you said she and Legolas were destined for each other," said Aragorn, "But this war is driving them apart not together. They had a fight yesterday."

"I know, I think half of Gondor heard Tigerlily shouting at him," said Gandalf, "But it is not the war that is doing this to them, it is Legolas' past."

"Gandalf, we have to do something," said Aragorn, "Legolas can't have his heart broken again, it'll kill him. As for Tigerlily…things have happened that cannot be undone. No matter how many threads are pulled, this tapestry they have created won't unravel. They must stay together. You know of what I speak." Gandalf nodded.

"I know," he said, "They must renew their bond quickly before Legolas stays with her for duty or casts her to the wolves of society."

"Legolas couldn't do that," said Aragorn, "Not after what happened last time. He wants this greatly. And his sense of duty is too great. If he discovers this before they sort this out, he will stay for duty not love. Can you do nothing Gandalf?"

"Why should I?" asked Gandalf, "Tigerlily is forming her own little plan to reconcile with Legolas. Her plan is probably better than any I could make. She knows Legolas well now, if they can survive this, they can survive anything."

It had begun to rain outside and that's where Legolas was heading. He needed something more natural than stone. This was almost as bad as Moria. As soon as the first drops made contact with his skin, he felt more at ease but not completely. Something was missing: Tigerlily. His mind sort her out but couldn't find her. Tigerlily had in fact lost him and was in the city right now. She was lost. She huddled into a doorway to avoid the rain, wondering where Legolas was? She hadn't been that far behind him. She heard his voice and looked around. But he wasn't there. No, of course, he was calling for her in his mind. 'Legolas!" she thought 'Help me, I'm sorry I shouted at you, I wasn't thinking…'

_Tigerlily, be quiet! Where are you?_

'I don't know,' she thought, 'I'm lost. Legolas, I …'

_Shh, we'll talk when I find you, now can you see anything which might help me?_

'Yes, there's a inn,' she thought, 'The Watch Tower.'

_That's not too far, I shan't be long. Then we'll talk._

'Legolas?' But Legolas was gone. The rain was now dripping through the roof of the doorway, soaking her. A few minutes later, as thunder sounded and lightning flashed across the sky, a shadowy figure appeared in the rain. "Tigerlily," it shouted. Tigerlily looked up. It was Legolas, his clear voice just audible over the wind and rain. He beckoned to her and she ran over to him. "Legolas, I…" she started. But she couldn't continue as Legolas' lips had claimed her own. The rain soaked their clothes as they stood there, engaging in a passionate kiss. "Not here," said Legolas, "Follow me." He led her over to the inn she had mentioned earlier. He pushed the door open. Many of the soldiers who weren't on duty were there having a laugh with their friends. The man behind the bar took one look at Legolas and Tigerlily. He muttered something to the young boy also behind the bar. He left the bar and walked over to Legolas. "Hello, master elf," he said, "Milady. I have prepared what you asked, Lord Legolas, it's right this way."

"Thank you, Ciryon," said Legolas. Tigerlily looked up at Legolas, very confused. But he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her up the stairs at the back of the bar. When they got to the top of the stairs, Legolas guided her down the corridor and into one of the rooms. In this room, Ciryon was lighting a fire. He stood up when Legolas and Tigerlily entered. He made to leave the room but Legolas pushed a few gold coins into the man's hand. Ciryon looked down at them and smiled, showing he was missing a few teeth. "Thank you, my lord," he said. He left and closed the door behind him.

"Legolas, what is going on?" asked Tigerlily. Legolas took off his cloak and laid it on the floor next to the fire to dry it. "You said you wanted to talk, so lets talk," he said.

"Oh," said Tigerlily. She took off her cloak as Legolas sat down in one of the armchairs by the fire. She laid it down next to Legolas' and sat down opposite him. "Legolas," she said, "About what you told me yesterday, I'm sorry about the way I reacted. I was wrong. I…I just wasn't thinking straight. You had just told me about Milo's death and it wasn't the best time."

"I know," replied Legolas, "But I had to tell you, you were asking questions that I should answer not gossip from people who know the situation in Mirkwood. I knew we were strong enough to deal with this, that our bond would remain intact no matter how you reacted. I love you Tigerlily, far more than I ever loved Alya! When I met her, I guess I wasn't much more mature than your niece Clover. I was still in an adolescent stage. I thought I was in love. I thought I was ready to be married, to have a child. But I wasn't, in fact, I don't know why I even wanted a child so young. But one thing I do know is that you are the only person I have loved in the last thousand years. Alya's betrayal made me freeze my heart; none of my relationships with other women went beyond lust, until you. The way you stood up for yourself and your people, it inspired me." Tigerlily smiled.

"I love you too, Legolas," she said, "I just wish you had confided in me, told me about what had happened, before this whole battle."

"I couldn't tell you," said Legolas, "Not until I had made my decision. Alya's allegiance is one of the most closely guarded state secrets in Mirkwood, only the highest-ranking soldiers, officials and members of the royal family know it. Not all my father's court knows this one." Tigerlily stood up. For one brief moment, Legolas thought she was going to walk out on him. But she didn't. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. She moved his arms so they encircled her waist. "I love you," he whispered before Tigerlily's face came down and met his in a tender kiss. "Your clothes are all wet," he said, "I had Ciryon arrange some dry clothes for us. We can stay here tonight." Tigerlily smiled but a single tear rolled down her cheek. She felt Legolas' rough hand press against her cheek and his thumb wipe it away. "Is this tear for Milo?" asked Legolas softly. Tigerlily's barriers broke down. For the past day she had been in denial, determined that Milo would walk through the door, unscathed but now reality had sunk in. He wasn't coming back. The brother who had come and hidden under the bed with her as a child when storms such as this one hit their homeland. The brother who had allowed her to stand by his side as he married the woman he loved. The brother who had allowed her to name his first child. He was never coming back, he was gone and it was all because of her. If she hadn't been solar-blessed than Sauron would never have heard of Enedwaith, the Wildmen never would have attacked and she and her family would have lived their lives oblivious to the War and the Ring. But she never would have met Legolas, she never would have felt loved in his arms and she never would have loved someone the way she loved him. She buried her face in Legolas' shoulder and cried. "I miss him so much," she sobbed, "I never got a chance to say goodbye! He had two children and a wife who loved him, why was he taken away?"

"They say Eru takes the best ones first," whispered Legolas, hoping to comfort her.

"I wish I had been taken in his place," sobbed Tigerlily.

"No!" said Legolas angrily. Tigerlily looked at him. "Don't ever say that!" said Legolas, "Look at what Milo achieved in life, he helped raise his sister, he married a woman he loved and had a family and he defended his home. You have much more to live for." He kissed her. "What about our family?" he said, "What about the family you saw in Galadriel's mirror? Our son? And the unborn baby? Tigerlily, if you had died, I don't know what would have happened to me. I…I'd have thrown myself from the tower of Ecthelion if you had been in Milo's place. I would have lost my reason for living if I had lost you."

"Legolas, you forget what I saw in the palantir," she said, "What if that became our life? Running with our son, fearing everyday would be our last. What if you died trying to protect me?"

"I would die for you," said Legolas, "I would die for you, our son whenever he arrives. You can always be sure of that." He kissed her, gently coaxing her lips open. Tigerlily's hands gently slipped to Legolas' tunic and began to undo the fastenings. She gently slipped it off her shoulders as he copied with hers. Their motions became more frantic as their lust began to build. Soon they had declothed each other.

Legolas didn't get to make love to Tigerlily that night. She broke down and cried herself to sleep in his arms. As she slept, Legolas looked down on her sleeping form. "Tigerlily," he whispered, "I will always love you, no matter where we go, no matter how long, no other will own my heart. I love you and I will protect you even if it kills me. And one day, when this is all over, you shall be my wife, my friend, my lover and my soul mate." He bent down and kissed her eyes, thanking every one of the valar for bringing her into his life and asking them to watch over Milo's family, unaware that Tigerlily was feigning sleep and had heard every word he said.

Tigerlily opened her eyes when she heard Pippin's voice crying, "The eagles are coming! The eagles are coming!" The great eagles from the Misty Mountains were attacking the Nazgul. The ground beneath the orcs was crumbling and they were disappearing with it. "We've won!" sounded Legolas' voice, "We've won!" Tigerlily turned to see him smiling at her. She felt him take her in his arms and kiss her. She laughed as he spun her around and kissed her again. Then she heard a faint voice calling her name, "Tigerlily? Tigerlily? Tigerlily!"

Tigerlily opened her eyes to find Legolas looking down at her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Tigerlily sat up and looked around. They were still in the inn, sunlight streaming through the windows. "I'm fine," she said.

"You kept whispering, 'The eagles are coming'," said Legolas.

"I was dreaming," she said.

"What about?" asked Legolas.

"I can't remember," lied Tigerlily, "Legolas, I have to go speak with Gandalf about something." She climbed out of the bed and started putting on her now dry clothes. Legolas got up and got dressed too. "What do you have to talk to him about?" asked Legolas. "It's nothing," said Tigerlily, tucking her hair behind her ears, "I just have to ask him something. Don't worry." She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for staying with me last night," she said, "And for doing what I asked." Legolas smiled. "Just don't tell the dwarf I was following your orders," said Legolas, "I'd never hear the end of it." Tigerlily smiled and kissed him again. She left the room and made her way downstairs. She was very surprised to see some of the men who had been there last night. She blushed when they started muttering to each other. She knew it was kind of obvious what she and Legolas had been doing. Her clothes were crumpled from where they had been dropped on the floor. She hurried out into the city. She looked around. She saw white robes disappearing round the corner. "Gandalf!" she called. The wizards bearded face appeared back round the corner. "There you are!" he said, "Now, where have you been? I've been up all night looking for you." Tigerlily ran up to him.

"It's probably a good thing you didn't find me," she said. Gandalf raised one eyebrow.

"If you're not careful, you are going to end up…" he started.

"Pregnant, I know," said Tigerlily, "But I need to talk to you about something. I keep having these strange dreams. The first one was about the Ghost King and then my dream became real. And last night I had one, we were victorious against Sauron." Gandalf pulled her to one side. "Now listen to me Tigerlily, you cannot tell anyone about these dreams," said Gandalf, "They are not dreams. They are premonitions, visions of the future."

"So what I saw will come true?" said Tigerlily.

"It's likely," said Gandalf.

"Why can't I tell anyone?" asked Tigerlily.

"Because if they find out it's a premonition, they will get too confident and then it won't come true," warned Gandalf, "It's very surprising you're having these. Most solar-blessed women did not start their premonitions until they had conceived their first child but there are cases where they hadn't." Tigerlily smiled.

"Thank you, Gandalf," she said.

"Care to help an old man back to the tower," said Gandalf. Tigerlily offered her arm to Gandalf and led the way back.

Tigerlily spent the rest of the day in the Gondorian library with Gandalf. She discovered that her family was descended from a long line of solar-blessed people. Unfortunately all of them had met their ends in the last war against Sauron. There was one story that fascinated her, a tale of a distant aunt on her father's side. Her name was Lily. Tigerlily noticed a lot of similarities between them. They had both gone to Rivendell in their mid-twenties and had both acquired elven lovers from Mirkwood but there was one sorrowing part to Lily's tale. Lily had been slaughtered whilst watching the final alliance march on Mordor. Her lover had found her then discovered that she had been carrying his child when she died. Her lover who's name was not mentioned, killed himself after he discovered this. Tigerlily thought back to what Legolas had said 'I'd have thrown myself from the tower of Ecthelion'. This elf had done something similar. On his next visit to Rivendell he had thrown himself over a waterfall and has been crushed to death on the rocks. 'Good thing I'm not pregnant,' she thought.

_What was that, my love?_

'Legolas!' thought Tigerlily, 'How long have you been listening in on my thoughts'

_Not long, look, can you meet me on the wall near the gate?_

'When?' asked Tigerlily

_Now, please?_

'Alright, I'll be there in a minute,' she thought. Suddenly it felt like she was alone, Legolas had gone. She stood up and excused herself from Gandalf. He smiled up at her as he blew another smoke ring.

Tigerlily ran out into the city and down to wall. She saw Legolas stood at the top, his cloak blowing in the wind. She smiled and ran up the stairs nearby that led up to the top. When she reached the top, she ran into Legolas' arms. He kissed her face and she returned it. He pulled away. He faced westwards and looked at the sunset. He knelt down in front of Tigerlily. Her heart leapt into her throat. 'Oh Gods,' she thought, 'He's proposing!' Legolas was looking up at her with his ice blue eyes and he took hold of her hands. "Tigerlily," he said, his voice showed how nervous he was, "Please will you honour me by consenting to be my wife? Will you be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning? Will you be the one I hold in my arms?" Tigerlily was close to crying from happiness now, "Will you be the mother of my children? Will you spend your immortal days with me?" Tigerlily began to cry. She wiped her eyes and pulled Legolas up. "Stand, you silly elf," she said, "Yes, I will marry you!" Legolas pulled her forward into a kiss. "There is no one happier than I anywhere in Middle-Earth," he said. Tigerlily rested her forehead against his chest.

"You leave for Mordor tomorrow," she said, "What if you don't return?"

"I shall," said Legolas, "I shall return for you." He lifted Tigerlily's chin so he could look into her hazel eyes but they were now marred from sadness. "Do not worry, A'mealamin," he said, "I will come back!"

"You better," said Tigerlily. Legolas kissed her, his tongue gently slipping into her mouth. Tigerlily's tongue began to dance over his. He pulled her close. She could feel his arousal, pressing against her. She knew that she had spoilt his plans last night and was determined to make amends.

Neither of them quite knew how but they found themselves back in the room they had been given the night after the Battle of Pelenor Fields. Tigerlily vaguely heard Legolas shutting the door and sliding the bolt across. She didn't fully acknowledge anything until she felt Legolas sheath himself in her and he moaned loudly. Then she opened her eyes. She could see Legolas panting above her, she could hear his labored breathing and she could feel the soft fabric of the sheets beneath her. She felt Legolas' lips touch her skin, followed by his tongue and teeth. 'Oh, not another love bite,' she thought. The last one had just faded and now he was giving her another one. But as he gently bit her skin, her breath caught in her throat. She rocked her hips against him, begging him for the release only he could offer. Legolas' hands slipped under her legs and wrapped them round his waist. He began to thrust deeper into her as his mouth continued to kiss, lick and bite her shoulder. Tigerlily turned her head and saw the pointed tip of his ear. She remembered what he had said the day she had finally admitted how she felt and had stroked his ears, 'Stop it or that son of ours will be conceived right here.' She gently moved her head and bit the tip of his ear. His hips bucked against her as she isolated his most erogenous zone, the zone that was intimately sensitive to all male elves. The part of the body that would cause even the hardest of elves to melt in a woman's hands. His pace got faster and faster. Tigerlily felt completely overwhelmed as Legolas yelled her name so loud that she was sure half of Minas Tirith could hear them. She felt him release into her. Spent, he collapsed onto her. His weight didn't bother her. She simply cradled him in her arms and stroked his hair. "You seem lost in thought, A'mealamin," Legolas' calm voice sounded. Tigerlily looked down at him. His chin was resting innocently on her chest. She smiled. He smiled back and crawled up so they were face to face. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"What life will be like after the war," she said.

"Shall I tell you what will happen when I come back?" asked Legolas. Tigerlily nodded.

"I will grab you in the street and bring you back here," he whispered into her ear, "And then I shall take you again and again and again and I shan't stop until I am sure that our son has been conceived, that my heir is growing in your belly and that nothing could ever take you from me. I love you." Tigerlily smiled at his naughty promises.

"I love you too," she said. A yawn escaped her. Legolas lay down and pulled her down with him. Tigerlily fell asleep to the sound of Legolas' heartbeat.

When she awoke late the next morning, Legolas was gone. All that was left was a note saying, _I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I think we said any goodbye's that were necessary last night. Don't ever forget my promises, all my love, Legolas._


	24. Chapter 24: Being Sneaky!

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR but I do own Tigerlily and her family.**

**A/N: I'm really glad you guys all enjoy this so much so please, please, please, please, review me with Legolas on top! Oh, by the way, BIG revelation coming regarding chapter 16! I'm prepared for jaws dropping. Thanks to everyone whos reviewed me!**

**Chapter 24**

**Being sneaky!**

Tigerlily quickly put on her clothes and ran out to the wall but it was too late. Legolas, Aragorn, everyone was gone and out of sight. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have allowed Legolas to wear her out like that so she was sleeping when he left? She began to cry. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands. She prayed silently to the Valar to bring him home as safe as possible. "Tigerlily?" said a voice. Tigerlily turned her head and saw Ioreth was there. "Hello," said Tigerlily weakly.

"You miss him already?" said Ioreth, "You miss your elf?" Tigerlily nodded.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to him," she said, "He thinks we said our goodbyes last night. But I needed to say it to him, to hold him one last time and for him to hold me."

"You look tired," said Ioreth, "You should go lie down for a while." Tigerlily nodded. This woman reminded her of her mother. She got up and went back to her room. She lay down on the bed. But it felt too big, too empty and too cold without Legolas. She eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. Now to anyone who would witness this next event, it would seem very strange. As Tigerlily dreamed of finding a way to catch up with the Host of the West, of finding Legolas, a strange glow lit up along her injured hand. The bandage fell off and the hand was healed. This remarkable healing was caused by one thing: Legolas and Tigerlily's unborn son. (A/N: Bet ya didn't see that coming!) He, not even fully developed, lying in wait in Tigerlily's womb, had been conceived the first night his parents had made love. In their eagerness, they had both forgotten part of the solar-blessed prophecy. It said that should a solar-blessed woman lose her maidenhood beneath the stars, she would be given a child by the Valar. Now, neither Tigerlily nor Legolas knew of their son's existence yet but two people did. Gandalf and Aragorn. Aragorn knew the instant he saw the stars sparkling through the window. It had been hard for him to keep it secret. He had loved Tigerlily like a daughter and like a grandfather, he wanted to shout the news from the rooftops and if he had told Legolas, Legolas probably would have stood on the top of Golden Hall or the White Tower and yelled it for even Mordor to hear. He had accidentally let it slip to Gandalf. Gandalf had told him to keep it secret; Tigerlily and Legolas would learn when nature took its course.

Tigerlily was dreaming of a small boy. A boy with blond hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at her and said softly, "There you go, mama, you're all better now. Now go find Ada!"

Tigerlily awoke with a jump. She couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about. She looked down at her hand. The bandage was gone! She moved her hand. It was healed. She couldn't understand it, how was her hand healed so quickly? But Tigerlily wasn't the person to question a good thing. The only good thing she had ever questioned was Legolas. Three words resounded in her head, 'Go find Ada.' Tigerlily grabbed her daggers from where they were lying next to the bed and fastened the belt around her waist. She pulled on her cloak and headed out of the room. The city was empty except from a few boys. She found the stables. There was one horse left. A single gray mare stood, pawing at the ground, eager to join her friends. "Hello girl," said Tigerlily, "I bet you have a mate out there, off to war. Well, why can't women go, eh?" She saddled up the horse quickly and led her out of the stables. "Alright girl," she said, "I don't know your name but I'll call you Anna. It means gift amongst the elves and I believe the Valar left you here as a gift to help me. Now, ride swift!" Tigerlily mounted the horse and urged her to gallop. Anna galloped through the city and jumped over the ruins of the gate.

Unknown to Tigerlily, Ioreth was stood on the wall. She watched as Tigerlily sped across Pelenor towards Ithilien. "Good luck, my dear," she said softly, "Good luck to you and your elf…and your son."

Legolas stared into the small fire before him. He could hear Tigerlily's laughter resounding in his ears as he thought of her. What was she doing now? Was she thinking of him? It had been three days since they had left Minas Tirith. He sighed and stared at the ground. "Who was that woman?" asked a soldier from Gondor, "The one I saw you with on the wall a few days back?" Legolas looked up.

"Her name is Tigerlily," said Legolas, "She's my fiancée. What you were witnessing was me asking her to marry me."

"How would that work, she's mortal is she not?" said the soldier.

"No," said Legolas, "It's…it's complicated. But I love her more than anything."

"So you're going to marry her?" asked the soldier. Legolas nodded. The bushes rustled.

"There is something following us," said Gimli, "I can smell it. But it smells much fairer than any orc or Uruk-hai I have ever had the misfortune of smelling!" Legolas stood up.

"It's much lighter on it's feet than any minion of the Dark Lord," he said. He stood up and moved towards the darkness of the forest. He stayed out of the light from the fire. He could hear something breathing in the bushes. He lunged forward and pulled out…

"Tigerlily!" he said, surprised at seeing her. He let go of her and stepped backward.

"What are you doing here!" he said. Aragorn frowned at her and so did Gandalf.

"I couldn't stay in Minas Tirith," she said, "My place is here, with the fellowship, with you."

"How will you fight?" asked Legolas, "Your hand is hurt!" Tigerlily held up her hand. Legolas took hold of it and looked at it. "It's healed," he said in disbelief.

"I know," she said, "I can't explain it." Aragorn turned to Gandalf.

"That was the…" he started until Gandalf elbowed him. Gandalf nodded away from Tigerlily and Legolas who were talking to each other. Once they were far enough away, Aragorn blurted out, "That was the baby!" His voice was barely more than a hiss.

"I know!" hissed Gandalf, "This child has got some strange powers, must be the elf blood in him."

"Healing," said Aragorn, "The elves are quick healers."

"And it's because of that, that I'm worried," said Gandalf, "By healing Tigerlily the child has used a lot of energy. One bad hit to Tigerlily and she could have a miscarriage! We have to send her home."

"We can't," said Aragorn, "I can't separate them again. Look at them. They love each other. They've just made up after the Alya problem. I can't tear them apart again." Gandalf turned around. Legolas was stroking Tigerlily's hair as she spoke to him. Legolas suddenly bent down and kissed her. There were catcalls from the soldiers. "She can't stay with us," said Gandalf, "It would kill both of them if she lost the baby."

"Fine," said Aragorn, "Get her out of here." Eomer walked up.

"What's wrong?" asked Eomer.

"We need to get Tigerlily out of here," said Aragorn, "She can't stay here." Eomer nodded. He turned around and headed towards Tigerlily. "What's he doing?" asked Gandalf.

Tigerlily turned when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with Eomer. "Come with me," he said. He pulled her away. He gave a sharp whistle and Anna walked out of the trees. "What are you doing?" asked Tigerlily.

"Sending you back to Minas Tirith," said Eomer, "Get on." He pushed Tigerlily towards Anna. "No!" said Tigerlily, "I want to stay here."

"War is no place for a woman," said Eomer, "Go back to Minas Tirith where you'll be safe." Tigerlily looked over at Aragorn and Legolas for support. But both of them looked like they agreed with Eomer. She sighed and climbed onto Anna. She turned and left the clearing.

She rode not far away. She waited until the group moved off. They didn't know she was following them. She couldn't stay in Minas Tirith, not where she could only wait. She needed to be there, be by Legolas' side. She had seen herself at Legolas' side in her vision and that vision had to be fulfilled. For their future.


	25. Chapter 25: The Mouth of Sauron

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, wish I did but I don't!**

**A/N: Nothing much except REVIEW ME! Or I'll kidnap…Orlando Bloom. Hahahaha! So review or I get him all to myself. (Starts planning) By the way, any words in italics are Sauron or Legolas, read carefully so you don't get confused. OK, here are some review responses.**

**Manwathiel – No! Of course she won't! I can be evil but I'm not that evil! It's gonna be touch-and-go though if Sauron has anything to do with it cos he IS pure evil.**

**Van/Dracula – I know but you love me really.**

**Chapter 25 **

**The mouth of Sauron**

Tigerlily sat on Anna, looking down at the Host of the West. She hadn't abandoned those she loved. She hadn't left Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and her brothers to fight alone. The Host just stood there, doing nothing. No one spoke. But Sauron's eye was watching them. At least that's what they thought. Sauron had sensed the presence of the solar-blessed one. He knew that she was stood there watching him so he began to call.

_Tigerlily._

_Tigerlily Solaris._

_Come to me, become loyal to the Dark Lord, Sauron!_

_Declare your loyalty to me and become a great queen of Middle-Earth!_

Tigerlily felt his call and got off Anna. The Host stood confused. Sauron was looking at them but as of yet, there had been no sign of his army. Tigerlily slid down the hill with some loose rubble. Aragorn turned. "Tigerlily!" he yelled when he saw her staring at the Eye of Sauron. She moved quickly past the soldiers. "Tigerlily, no!" he shouted, "Don't look upon his eye. Look at me, look at your people!" Tigerlily was almost halfway to the gate when she dropped to her knees and stared up at the top of the Black Gate.

_Tigerlily, to whom do your loyalties lie?_

_Are you my servant or my enemy?_

"My lord," she said, "My allegiance lies with…"

"Tigerlily, please no!" shouted Legolas. Tigerlily turned and looked at him. A great shadow had grown over her eyes. It was the pull of Sauron, his final attempt to gain an advantage. "Please Tigerlily," said Legolas, "Don't forget what you saw in Galadriel's mirror. Don't forget our son, our future, and a future free from Sauron. A future, which we can have so long as you don't join him." The shadow in Tigerlily's eyes flickered but did not vanish. She turned back to Sauron. "My loyalties lie…" she started. Everyone held their breath. "My loyalties lie to Isildur's heir, Aragorn, son of Arathorn," she shouted, "To Gondor, Rohan and Enedwaith. To the West! And to Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, the one whom I love more than all others." An almighty screech seemed to come from the Eye. He focused directly upon Tigerlily. Her knees buckled under his gaze.

_You will die then! _

_You will never escape me!_

Then Sauron focused on attacking her. But most of all he attacked the child within her. Tigerlily's hands flew to her stomach as she began to cry. "No!" she cried, feeling something dieing within her but oblivious to what. Aragorn looked in panic to Gandalf. Gandalf knew what Sauron was doing. He was destroying Tigerlily starting with her unborn child, a child already weak. "Ride swift Shadowfax!" he cried. Shadowfax sped forward. Rising his staff, Gandalf blocked Sauron's energy long enough to lift Tigerlily onto Shadowfax. Pippin was sat in front of Gandalf. Though she was almost twice his size, Pippin held onto Tigerlily, who had slipped from consciousness. Sauron then turned to something within his own land. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer and the herald rode forward. "Tigerlily!" said Pippin, gently shaking her, "Tigerlily, wake up, please wake up!" Tigerlily's eyes opened slowly.

"Pippin?" she said, "What happened?"

"Gandalf saved you from Sauron," said Pippin.

"Shadowfax cannot bear all three of us," said Gandalf. There was a soft neighing and Anna rode up. She rode up beside Gandalf and he helped Tigerlily climb onto her. They rode forward to the Gate. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" called Aragorn, "Let justice be done upon him."

"He isn't going to come out when you tell him what you're going to do to him," said Tigerlily. The Gate creaked open. "Maybe I was wrong," said Tigerlily. A lone rider came out on a black horse. "My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," they said, "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," said Gandalf, "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." The Mouth of Sauron laughed.

"Old Graybeard," he said, "I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He pulled out a shirt. A mithril shirt that had belonged Frodo. "Frodo," muttered Pippin. The Mouth of Sauron threw the shirt to Gandalf. "Frodo!" cried Pippin. Tigerlily looked down in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Frodo couldn't be dead. "Silence!" said Gandalf.

"No!" cried Merry.

"Silence!" ordered Gandalf. Tigerlily was shaking her head in disbelief. Legolas, whose horse was next to Anna, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. A hand she shrugged off. "The Halfling was dear to thee, I see," said the Mouth of Sauron, "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did."

"How can Frodo have suffered at the 'hands' of his host?" snapped Tigerlily, "Last time I checked Sauron was no more than an eye! He doesn't have any hands, only weak-minded individuals such as yourself to do his dirty work." She turned her attention back to the Eye of Sauron. "You coward!" she yelled, "Hiding behind your slaves and servants! We are here because we know you are nothing more than an Eye! You have no body or limbs! You are nothing, just a single eye. Even my father has two eyes! And he can't see out of one. As for a heart, I don't think you were born with one!"

"Ah, the solar-blessed one," sneered the Mouth of Sauron, he reached forward and tilted her chin up, "A pretty little thing she is. Does the West have no more men to fight so it sends its women? Let me tell you this, it takes more than a couple of stars to make you truly immortal."

"Get your hands off her!" snarled Legolas.

"Of course, you have a prince's heart," said the Mouth of Sauron, "My lord took great delight in watching you two. He especially enjoyed the events in Edoras. Those were very interesting to him. He says that once he has a body of his own once more, he shall know those delights."

"He won't touch her!" said Legolas.

"You'll be dead!" snapped the Mouth. Tigerlily reached up and pulled the hand of the Mouth away from her face. She made Anna back away a few steps. Aragorn moved forward. "And who is this?" said the Mouth, "Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade." Aragorn swung his sword and beheaded the Mouth of Sauron. "I guess that concludes negotiations," muttered Gimli.

"I do not believe it," said Aragorn, "I will not!" There was a rumbling and the Black Gate began to reopen, revealing an army preparing to march on the enemies of Mordor. "Fall back!" cried Aragorn. Tigerlily turned Anna around and moved off towards the Host. She thought about the way Legolas had spoken to the Mouth of Sauron. He had never sounded so threatening before and he had done that for her. 'Thank you, Legolas,' she thought as she got of Anna and set her free. Legolas looked at her and smiled _Your welcome. I would do anything for you. _Aragorn was still on his horse. "Hold your ground!" he ordered, "Hold your ground." The army started to shift uneasily. The reality was setting in on them. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, of Enedwaith, my brothers," said Aragorn, loud and clear, "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day, this day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn got off the horse and drew his sword. He turned to face the orcs as a huge cheer arose from the army, their hearts lightened by Aragorn's speech. They believed in him and most importantly in themselves. The orcs marched on but suddenly stopped, forming a strong barrier to prevent any of the Host getting into Mordor. Sauron looked upon Aragorn and whispered to him.

_Aragorn._

_Elessar._

Aragorn turned back to the Host and whispered just loud enough for his friends to hear, "For Frodo." He turned and ran towards the army. Merry and Pippin, then Gimli, Legolas, Tigerlily and Gandalf followed him. Tigerlily stifled a laugh when she looked over her shoulder and saw Merry and Pippin being overtaken by the Host. She slowed down so she could stick with them. Sword, bow, dagger, it didn't matter what weapon the fighter bore, they used them well. Tigerlily used her daggers to protect the Hobbits. The orcs laughed when they saw a woman trying to defend what looked like boys to them. But when Merry and Pippin had finished with them, they weren't laughing with them. Tigerlily couldn't help but feel she was getting whatever made it past Aragorn and Gandalf as if they were preventing those too strong from reaching her. But she still fought with the same determination as the rest of the Host. A screech filled the air. Tigerlily covered her ears and looked up. A Nazgul was flying towards Gandalf. She moved her hands. Suddenly she heard Pippin's voice, "Eagles. The Eagles are coming!" The Eagles of the Misty Mountains attacked the Nazgul A second screech filled the air. The battle stopped momentarily. The tower of Barad-dûr started to collapse and turn to dust. The Eye of Sauron extinguished. "Frodo…" whispered Tigerlily, "He did it." She heard Gimli cheering. The ground began to collapse, taking all the orcs with it. The Black Gate disappeared too. "We've won!" sounded Legolas' voice, "We've won!" Tigerlily turned to see him smiling at her. She felt him take her in his arms and kiss her. She laughed as he spun her around and kissed her again. Suddenly an ever-increasing darkness fell over her and she collapsed to the ground. "Tigerlily!" he cried. Aragorn and Gandalf turned to see their worst nightmare, Tigerlily collapsed on the ground. They knew instantly what was happening. Sauron was succeeding. Tigerlily and her child were dying.


	26. Chapter 26: The last journey of Milo

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

A/N: People this is pitiful! So few reviews! I really want to know what you think. I write a lot quicker when people review me! So, due to the lack of reviews, I have managed to kidnap Orlando!

Orlando: She made me pay my own bus fare.  
Lady Excalibur: What did you expect? I haven't got a job any more I'm broke.  
Orlando: No you're not. I saw £2 in your purse.  
Lady Excalibur: That's all I've got to last me this week. It's my pocket money from my dad! And you shouldn't be looking in my purse. Now sit down and behave yourself. Don't you want to know what happens to Tigerlily?  
Orlando: Go on then. I like the way this story is going.  
Lady Excalibur: Just to inspire you a little, think about it like this, if you review, Orlando gets to eat. If you don't, he won't and he'll have to hang out with my dad.  
Orlando: Who is about the same age as Johnny Depp? No problem!  
Lady Excalibur: Shut up, lul gijak-ishi.  
Orlando: What does that mean?  
Lady Excalibur: If people review me, then you'll find out.  
Orlando: You're evil you are.  
Lady Excalibur: I know, aren't you tired of good girls? Ok, review responses below.

Manwathiel – Do you really think Aragorn or Gandalf or me are going to let her die?

**Chapter 26 **

**The last journey of Milo Solaris**

Aragorn and Gandalf moved Tigerlily as far from the battlefield as they dared. A screen was set up to hide her from view. Eomer and Gimli tried desperately to stop Legolas from running over. "Leave them be," bellowed Gimli, "They can't save her if you're stood there fretting." Legolas pulled his arm from Eomer's grip. Behind the screen, Aragorn and Gandalf had done all they could to save Tigerlily and her child. The rest was up to her. "Do you think she'll hold on?" asked Aragorn as he wiped the sweat from Tigerlily's brow. "She will," said Gandalf, "If not just for Legolas, on some subconscious level she'll hold on for the child."

"Her son," whispered Aragorn.

"Pardon, Aragorn?" said Gandalf.

"She's carrying a son," said Aragorn, "That was what she saw in Galadriel's mirror."

"We have no way of knowing how far in the future that vision was," said Gandalf, "That son could have been a different child."

"Don't talk like that," said Aragorn, "I don't want there to even be thought of the possibility of Tigerlily losing her child." Gandalf nodded solemnly.

"Do you think we should tell Legolas now?" asked Aragorn, "Should we tell him Tigerlily is with child?"

"No," said Gandalf, "Not until Tigerlily and her baby are in the clear." Aragorn nodded and wiped Tigerlily's brow again. "I must leave now," said Gandalf, "There may be two Hobbits waiting for me now." Aragorn nodded again.

As the sun set, Tigerlily worsened. Her fever soared and she was clearly no longer peaceful. She was tossing and turning in her sleep and groaning. Aragorn gave some Gondorian soldiers to use whatever force necessary to stop Legolas from seeing her. Tigerlily began to lash out at some unseen foe in her dreams. Aragorn caught her wrists and held them still. "Please Tigerlily," he pleaded with her, "Please, fight this ailment, fight it for you and for your child."

"Child?" said a familiar voice. While the soldiers had been given orders to keep Legolas out, there had been no orders to keep Gimli out. The dwarf was stood there; his mouth open in shock and his hand dropped his ax, which hit the ground with a thud. "Gimli, you must tell no one especially Legolas," said Aragorn. Gimli nodded. He walked up to Tigerlily's side. "She is carrying the elf's child?" he said quietly. Aragorn nodded.

"Neither of them know yet," said Aragorn, "That is why we must keep it quiet. If Legolas knew of this child and Tigerlily miscarried…it would kill him."

"I have heard of elves dying from grief," said Gimli.

"Yes, well the grief from such an event would be made worse from a grief already weighing on Legolas' heart," said Aragorn. Gimli gave Aragorn a questioning look.

"Legolas was married a thousand years ago," said Aragorn, "For reasons I cannot tell you, his wife murdered their child."

"Oh," said Gimli simply, "We, Dwarves, value any child born. As you know we have a decreasing population due to uneven ratios." Aragorn nodded.

"Naturally, dwarves have become very adept at treating unborn children," said Gimli, "I may be able to help."

"But the race of Men is different to dwarves," said Aragorn, knowing Gimli was intending to use some dwarvish medicine. "I know," said Gimli, "but it's worth a try. It may be the difference between life and death for Tigerlily's child as well as her." Aragorn nodded. "What will you need?" asked Aragorn. Gimli named a few herbs and Aragorn went with a few Gondorian Rangers to find them. Gimli mixed the herbs in with some hot water and with Aragorn's help, managed to pour some of it down her throat. The rest was put in a water skin and wrapped in a blanket. It was placed gently over where Tigerlily's womb was. "It is the best I can do," said Gimli, "If it works, we will be able to travel by sunrise."

The dwarvish medicine worked. By sunrise, Tigerlily's fever was gone and she seemed once more at peace. At last Legolas was allowed to see her. The relief on his face was one of someone who had been worried so much that if they were human; they would have an ulcer by now. He knelt down beside her and gently stroked her hair and cheek. "She is going to be fine," said Aragorn, "I believe it was Sauron that caused her to fall ill. He had a strong grip on her and when he was destroyed, he dragged her close to the edge on death as well."

"Thank you, Aragorn," said Legolas.

"It is really Gimli you should be thanking," said Aragorn, "It was the dwarvish medicine he provided that saved her."

"Gimli," said Legolas, "Thank you so much. If you and your people are ever in the need of assistance, you can call on Mirkwood."

"I don't think my father has quite forgotten the time Mirkwood's army marched towards him with the intent of taking something that didn't belong to them. May I remind you, that you were present? My father saw you skulking around with three other elves. He told me back in Rivendell." Legolas smiled.

"Mirkwood will never march against you again, I promise," said Legolas. He turned back to Tigerlily. "Can we move her?" he asked.

"Yes," said Aragorn, "Gandalf said to meet in Ithilien."

A makeshift stretcher was made and Tigerlily was placed on it. The stretcher was attached to Anna. She pulled her new mistress along. Legolas rode along next to Anna, just to keep an eye on Tigerlily. He kept one eye on Tigerlily and one on the road ahead. It was on the second night of their journey since they left Mordor that Tigerlily awoke. Legolas was sat not very far from her. A great many of the soldiers had commented to Aragorn how devoted Legolas was to Tigerlily. Aragorn had merely nodded and smiled. Legolas had turned his head merely to see where Aragorn was when he heard a small voice say, "Legolas?" He turned his head back and saw Tigerlily was awake.

"Tigerlily," he said and he moved over to her. He bent down and kissed her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel a little strange," she said, "But…where are we?"

"About two days from Mordor," said Legolas.

"I've been asleep for two days?" she said. Legolas shook his head.

"No, you've been out for three," he said, "You were so bad the first day, we couldn't travel but Gimli showed Aragorn some dwarvish medicine and you got better." He gently stroked her head. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"I was so worried about you," he said, "For a time I thought I was never going to get you back." Tigerlily smiled.

"Well, I'm still here," she said, "Where are my brothers? I didn't see them at the battle." Legolas turned. He could see Pimpernel giving him a questioning look. Legolas smiled and nodded. Pimpernel signalled to Fosco, Togo, Till and Olo. All five made their way over to her. Legolas stood back while the men bent down and hugged their sister. "We were so worried," said Olo, who was very close to Tigerlily being only two years older, "We thought you and Milo were going to start a club and not involve us." Tigerlily didn't laugh at Olo's attempt to make her smile. She just let go of him. Togo elbowed his youngest brother and hissed, "Nice one, now she's upset!" Tigerlily was staring at her hands. "I think we ought to go," said Togo. He took hold of Olo's ear and pulled him away. The other three followed silently. Legolas bent down to Tigerlily. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," said Tigerlily, "I feel like a part of me is dying and there is a space in my heart where Milo used to be." Legolas took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Now this war is over," he said, "We can think about creating something to fill that hole."

"Legolas Greenleaf, is that all you think about?" whispered Tigerlily. Legolas smiled. He bent forward, kissed her cheek and said, "Around you? Always." Tigerlily smiled too.

"I would do anything to keep you happy," said Legolas.

"Good," said Tigerlily, "Can you find me something to eat? I'm starving here!"

Two days later, the Host had found it's way to Ithilien. Tigerlily was riding Anna having almost fully recovered but she knew Aragorn was still watching her. When they reached Ithilien, Tigerlily found her mother and sister-in-laws waiting for her and her brothers. They looked happy to see them but there was a great sadness in their eyes. They knew of Milo's fate. Tigerlily was unhappy to see how sickly Alannah looked. Tigerlily silently willed her sister to hold on for her sons. Meryn was stood beside his wife, leaning on his stick having worsened his bad leg by fighting. There was great relief in his eyes as he saw his remaining sons and only daughter were alive and well. He was a bit worried when Tigerlily walked over, leaning on Legolas. After assuring them, there was nothing fatal threatening her, she asked calmly why they were there and not in Minas Tirith. "We cannot give Milo the Last Rite in a city," said Pimpernel's wife, Eliza, "And we've been waiting for you. Gandalf said you would arrive soon." The family turned away and began their walk to the river. Legolas looked at Tigerlily. "What is the Last Rite?" he asked.

"The Last Rite for anyone born in Enedwaith is the Final Journey," said Tigerlily, "Milo's body will be put in a boat and returned to the sea which gave our country life." Legolas nodded silently.

Legolas knew Tigerlily was fighting back tears as the boat bearing Milo's body slowly vanished from sight. It had finally sunk in that her brother would never return home. "Tigerlily," he said quietly, "It is alright to cry." He gently placed a hand over hers. Tigerlily pushed him away and walked off. Legolas was about to go after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Meryn looking at him with both eyes despite one being blind. Meryn shook his head and said, "Tigerlily likes to grieve alone. I've seen it when a beloved pet has died or an old friend. She's used to it and it works for her. She'll be fine. Come with me, my boy, I wish to talk with you about my daughter."

By a tree sat Tigerlily, crying into her arm. She didn't hear Alannah coming up to her. She didn't know Alannah was there until she placed a hand on Tigerlily's cheek. Tigerlily looked up. "Alannah," she said, "I am so sorry, what happened to Milo…"

"Was not your fault," said Alannah, "Before he left, Milo told me and my boys how much he loved us and that he did not expect to return. He hasn't truly left you, Tigerlily, or me. He lives on here," she placed her hand over her heart, "And he lives on in my sons." She smiled; provoking a smile from the young woman she had long called her sister. "Tigerlily," said Alannah softly, "There is something I must tell you. You are the last to know, including Milo; there just wasn't a time for either of us to tell you. Tigerlily, I am carrying your brother's third child."

"What?" said Tigerlily.

"We found out the day he left for Dunharrow," said Alannah, "He was overjoyed and said this was another person for him to live on in. He wanted to tell you but I guess he never had a chance."

"You are carrying a baby?" said Tigerlily after a long silence.

"Yes," said Alannah, "A memory of your brother." Tigerlily smiled.

"Hopefully," she said, "I will be able to give your baby a playmate close to it's own age."

"You and Legolas are going to have children?" said Alannah. Tigerlily nodded.

"We both want one," said Tigerlily.

"Then, my little sister," said Alannah, "I wish you all the luck in the world."

* * *

Well what did you think?

Orlando: I think it stank!  
Lady Excalibur: How do you mean?  
Orlando: I was hardly in it! It was all about the little red Indian girl from peter pan.  
Lady Excalibur: Oy! (**slaps head)** Ok, first of all, this is about Tigerlily and her getting better, it's not all about you elf-boy, secondly, it's not you! It's Legolas, and don't start on how you used the physical description from the movies. Tolkien doesn't give you a lot to go on. Thirdly, Tigerlily is not a red Indian! Tigerlily was a name I got from a Hobbit name generator!  
Orlando: What name did you put in?  
Lady Excalibur: I think it was Nicola.  
Orlando: Why that name?  
Lady Excalibur: Cos it's my cousin's name.  
Orlando: Which one? You've got like…. ten of them.  
Lady Excalibur: The one named Nicola, you dyslexic twit!  
Orlando: Oh, right, speaking of your cousins, do we have another sports day to go watch tomorrow?  
Lady Excalibur: No that was the last one today.  
Orlando: Wahoo! TV tomorrow!  
Lady Excalibur: Orli, I hate to rain on your parade but I'm gonna. Mum downgraded our package.  
Orlando: Huh?  
Lady Excalibur: That channel you're thinking of? We don't get it anymore.  
Orlando: Dammit! When do you next baby-sit for that woman who has got it?  
Lady Excalibur: (**shrugs)** I dunno. And stay out of my purse, I haven't got any credit cards! I'm sixteen for crying out loud.  
Orlando: What's this then?  
Lady Excalibur: Cash point card. Plus I haven't got any money on it so give it back! Ok, folks, review! Orli, out of my purse!


	27. Chapter 27: Reunions and revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

A/N:

Orlando: Yes, I got to eat!  
Lady Excalibur: He hasn't stopped, knew I shouldn't have plugged the microwave back in.  
Orlando: Sucker!  
Lady Excalibur: Don't make me force you to upload this chapter! I know how much you hate computers, my little review-bringer. **pats Orlando on the head  
**Orlando: Leave me alone! Please let me go back to America so I can finish Pirates of the Caribbean 2!  
Lady Excalibur: No! I'm going to keep you here for as long as necessary. Review responses below.  
Manwathiel – Hands off Orli, he's mine, all mine, my precious one!  
Madrone – I'm looking forward to revealing the baby to Legolas and Tigerlily too!  
Makin melodies – I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
Penelopebloom34 – I will keep writing.  
Sparrow MoNkEy – Here you go!

A/N2: Please remember this is all in Ithilien as I'm trying to remain as faithful to Tolkien's timeline as possible. I'm guessing they are staying in some sort of building in Ithilien, the book doesn't really say.

Chapter 27

Reunions and revelations

It was just a few days after Milo's funeral that Sam finally awoke. Tigerlily was taking her turn at watching over him and Frodo when he began to open his eyes. "Miss Tigerlily?" he said sleepily. Tigerlily looked up.

"Sam," she said softly, walking over to him, "You're awake!"

"Where's Mister Frodo?" asked Sam

"He's right there," said Tigerlily pointing to the bed next to him, "He's going to be alright. But right now, I have to take you to Aragorn."

"Aragorn? Oh, you mean Strider," said Sam.

"Yes," said Tigerlily, "Though soon he will take his rightful place as Elessar, King of Gondor." She helped the weary hobbit up and out of bed. His clothes had been changed when he first arrived in Ithilien. Tigerlily gently led him out of the room and to where Aragorn was talking with Gimli and Legolas. Tigerlily cleared her throat. Everyone turned to where she was. "Presenting, my lords," she said, "Master Samwise Gamgee of the Shire." She stood aside. Sam was in awe of how many men were there. His heart was lightened to see Gandalf and Gimli and Legolas and Merry and Pippin once again. "Hail, Samwise of the Shire!" called Merry.

"Hail!" called the men of Gondor, Rohan and Enedwaith.

"Which one is this?" asked Meryn, limping forward on his stick.

"Sam, this is my father, Meryn," said Tigerlily, "Papa, this is Samwise Gamgee."

"Hello, my dear boy," said Meryn, extending a hand to Sam, which he took, "Tell me, are you related to Hamfast Gamgee?" Tigerlily rolled her eyes, her father knew too many people. "Why, yes," said Sam, "That's my old Gaffer!"

"Yes," said Meryn, "I thought I recognized the name. Got thrown round a lot in Bree when I was up there, mind you it were up in Bree that I met my darling wife."

"Meryn Solaris, will you stop questioning the poor Hobbits!" Rose's voice sounded, "If anyone, you should be questioning the elf on his activities with our daughter!"

"What a gem my wife is," muttered Meryn, "Sorry, Tigerlily, I'm going to have to have words with that elf of yours."

"Don't worry, Papa," said Tigerlily, "I think he's had a fair warning." As soon as Meryn was out of earshot, Sam spoke, "Your elf?"

"Ahh, Samwise, I do believe you were the only member of the Fellowship unaware of what I once saw in the mirror of Galadriel," said Tigerlily. She briefly explained to Sam what she had seen and what had happened since they had parted ways.

It was on the eighth day of April that Frodo awoke. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Gandalf. "Gandalf?" he said, hardly daring to believe it. Gandalf began to laugh and Frodo joined in. Merry and Pippin opened the door and came in, hardly believing what they saw. Frodo was up and well! "Frodo!" cried Merry. They ran and climbed onto his bed. They hugged him tightly. Gimli appeared in the doorway. He cheered and clapped his hands. "Gimli!" cried Frodo. Gimli moved as Tigerlily appeared, smiling, behind him. Frodo looked at her expectantly. But Tigerlily didn't bring a lover to her side. She just walked in, followed by a casual Legolas. Aragorn followed. Frodo was thrilled to see that nine of the fellowship was still alive as Sam appeared in the doorway. Merry and Pippin were babbling on about what had happened to them. When they had finished, Frodo spoke to Tigerlily. "So? Who is he?" said Frodo, "The man from your vision. Or have you not yet found him."

"I haven't just found him," said Tigerlily, "I'm glad you're awake Frodo. It means you can come to my wedding."

"You're killing me here," said Frodo, "Who is he?" Tigerlily smiled as Legolas slid an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Frodo's jaw dropped. "That's exactly what Aragorn did when he found out," said Gimli, laughing.

"See," said Merry, poking Frodo, "You owe me a week's round at the Green Dragon when we get home."

"I said that thinking I'd never go home," said Frodo, "I think I get the point!" Legolas had claimed Tigerlily's lips in a more than was necessary passionate kiss. Tigerlily pushed Legolas away. "Not here," she hissed.

Over the next few days, the Fellowship enjoyed the beauty of Ithilien. You could tell where they were by the sounds of the forest. If birds were cawing and flying swiftly away, you knew either Gimli or the Solaris children were about. If you could hear a woman yelling at someone for climbing too high, it was probably Tigerlily yelling at Legolas because he was a much better climber. But occasionally, all was silent. It was in these moments that Tigerlily and Legolas stole some time together as far away from the others as possible. They would just walk together, hand in hand, through the forest. Legolas would compare it to his homeland. On one such walk they came across something remarkable. A house in a clearing. It had survived the war; there was no sign of orc damage. "It's beautiful," said Tigerlily, "It reminds me of the house I grew up in." Legolas looked at it rather curiously. He had never lived in a house. His father's halls were in a cave. "My father said that my childhood home was burnt down by the Wildmen," said Tigerlily, "I always thought that if I had children, I would raise them in a house like that." Legolas looked down at her and smiled. He had an idea. Early the next morning, while Tigerlily was still asleep, Legolas slipped out of bed, got dressed and went back to the house. This time there was an old woman stood at the well next to it. She was struggling to pull the bucket back up. Legolas walked silently up to her and pulled it up. The old woman jumped when the elf appeared from nowhere. "Who are you?" she said, "What do you want?"

"Greetings, my lady," said Legolas, politely, "I am Legolas Greenleaf."

"You're an elf?" said the woman. Legolas nodded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am in the company of the King of Gondor," said Legolas, "I came across your house yesterday whilst walking with my betrothed. She told me of how she once lived in a house like this." The old woman smiled.

"I'm thinking of giving it up," she said, "It's just me now my husband's died and my children have all grown up. It's just too much work for someone as old as me to keep it in good condition."

"I could get you a place in Minas Tirith," said Legolas, "I could speak with the King and the Lord Faramir."

"You would do that?" said the old woman.

"On one condition," said Legolas, "You let me and my future wife take on the house. We want to start a family and she wants to stay close to the King, whom she is friends with."

"You can have it!" said the woman, "So long as you can get me somewhere in Minas Tirith. Somewhere warm and dry. I can't stand the cold and wet at my age." Legolas smiled.

Just over a week after finding the house, Tigerlily awoke with a peculiar feeling in her stomach. Legolas was watching her, running his hand over her shirt-clad arm. Her eyes suddenly opened. "Tigerlily, are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't think so!" said Tigerlily. She sat up and pulled her trousers on under her shirt. She suddenly clamped her hand to her mouth and ran from the room. She ran past several stunned soldiers with Legolas right behind her. As soon as she made it outside, she fell to her knees. Her stomach lurched and she was violently sick. Aragorn was stood not far off, talking to Gandalf. He heard Tigerlily and looked over. Legolas was by her side now. He was gently rubbing her back. Legolas looked over at Aragorn. Legolas clearly had no idea what was going on. He was worried. Why was Tigerlily being sick? Surely Aragorn had said that once immortal, Tigerlily wouldn't fall ill again. Some soldiers were beginning to stop and stare at Tigerlily. As soon as she had stopped being sick, Aragorn marched over to Legolas and Tigerlily. He pulled Tigerlily up and marched her back inside with Gandalf bringing Legolas. They found an empty room; Aragorn shoved Tigerlily in and nodded for Legolas to go in as well. Once in, Aragorn slammed the door. "Aragorn, what's wrong with Tigerlily?" asked Legolas. Aragorn ran a hand through his hair and looked at Gandalf. "Can we tell them now?" he asked. Gandalf nodded.

"At last," said Aragorn, "I've been keeping this a secret for a month and a half!"

"What?" asked Tigerlily, "Why was I sick?"

"Tigerlily," said Aragorn, "Do you remember that prophecy I taught you when you were young. The solar-blessed one?" Tigerlily nodded.

"There is a part of the prophecy I should have told you but didn't," said Aragorn, "The prophecy says that if a solar-blessed woman lost her maidenhood when the stars were visible, she would be granted a gift…a child. Tigerlily, I know the stars were visible when you lost your maidenhood. Tigerlily, you're with child."

"What!" said Legolas.

"You knew that prophecy but the only thing you were thinking with was between your legs!" shouted Aragorn, "You are a dead elf Legolas if Tigerlily's brothers find out. They won't take kindly to their sister being pregnant out of wedlock!" Whilst Aragorn had been shouting at Legolas, Tigerlily's hand had come to rest on her stomach. That explained why she had been so hungry, and the slight weight gain, and the strange cravings. "Legolas," she said. Legolas turned from his argument with Aragorn to look at Tigerlily.

"Can I speak with you in private?" she asked. Aragorn and Gandalf left reluctantly. Legolas went up to her. "What is it?" he asked.

"We're going to be parents," said Tigerlily, "That son I saw. He's here," her hand took Legolas' and placed it on her stomach, "He's growing inside of me." Legolas remained quiet as he felt the faint energy of the new life within Tigerlily. "I think I can feel him," said Legolas, "Elves are very sensitive to touch." Tigerlily smiled. Legolas bent down so his head was level with Tigerlily's womb that had gotten ever so slightly bigger, so little difference that Legolas had only just noticed. He lifted her shirt up a bit and rested his ear against her. One arm encircled Tigerlily's hips, holding her close. "Legolas…" Tigerlily began.

"Shh," said Legolas. Tigerlily remained silent as Legolas closed his eyes and concentrated on blocking out all outside noise. He frowned. "What's wrong?" asked Tigerlily.

"I can't hear a heartbeat," said Legolas. Tigerlily let out a small laugh.

"You silly elf," said Tigerlily, "He's not big enough to have a heartbeat you could hear. Maybe in a couple of months, you will be able to hear it." Legolas stood up and smiled at her. "I don't know why," he said, "But I love you more than ever." He gently kissed her.

"Thank you," he said, "For giving me a second chance at being a parent." Tigerlily smiled and kissed him back.

"You're what!" yelled Pimpernel.

"I'm pregnant," said Tigerlily, "And will you please keep it down."

"I will not lower my voice!" shouted Pimpernel, "And I will now beat the elf to within an inch of his life. Where is he?"

"Under the protection of some Gondorian soldiers," said Tigerlily, "I'm your sister, I know you would react like this so I told him to stay away from you."

"The coward!" roared Tosco, "Why doesn't he come out and face us?"

"Fine then," said Legolas appearing in the doorway, "I'm sorry Tigerlily but I could hear them yelling at you." Tigerlily rolled her eyes. Her mother had simply broken into tears at the prospect of another grandchild and she hadn't yet told her sister-in-laws. Meryn had gone a little pale and very quiet but now looked murderous as he glared at Legolas. "Meryn, I apologize for what I have done," said Legolas, "I did not intend to get Tigerlily pregnant. But know this, I love her and asked her to marry me long before I knew of my child."

"It's true," said Tigerlily, linking her hand with Legolas', "I agreed to marry him before he set out for Mordor." Meryn was trying to find some way to retaliate but he failed. He sighed. "I should have known I couldn't keep you forever," said Meryn, "But you will always be the little baby I took for walks along the beach back in Enedwaith. Take good care of her and my grandchild, Legolas." Legolas nodded.

"I shall," he said, smiling down on Tigerlily.

* * *

Orlando: …  
Lady Excalibur: He's speechless.  
Orlando: …  
Lady Excalibur: This is hilarious. Let's just say I hadn't told him that thing about Tigerlily being pregnant.  
Orlando: …what does 'lul gijak-ishi' mean?  
Lady Excalibur: It's Orkish. It means 'Flowers in the blood' and it's usually in reference to elves.  
Orlando: Huh?  
Lady Excalibur: It means you're weak.  
Orlando: …ok…  
Lady Excalibur: Remember to hit that button down there to review me so I can feed Orlando. I think we're having KFC tonight. 


	28. Chapter 28: The return of the King

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing, Orlando is pigging out again. I've heard a rumor going around that it isn't allowed for you to respond to reviews in authors notes. So I'm not going to reply to reviews in the chapters until someone confirms this for me. Anyway, this chapter is going to incorporate stuff from both the films and books. The stuff from the books may have been rewritten in my own way but it will follow both film and book timelines. This may be my last update as from 13th August to 20th August, I'm going to be on holiday/vacation. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 28

The Return of the King

Tigerlily lay awake as the sun rose on the first day of May. Legolas was asleep, his eyes closed for the first time since Rohan. His head was resting on her stomach. He had taken to sleeping like that. One ear to the outside world, the other listening for his child. Tigerlily smiled as she thought of what her son was to look like. He had greatly resembled his father. But Tigerlily held little doubt that her son would have his grandmother's eyes. As she thought, her mind slipped to thinking of her second child, the one she had seen herself expecting. Would it be another boy or a little girl? Tigerlily hoped a girl. 'Yes,' she thought, 'A little girl with Legolas' eyes.' She gently stroked Legolas' hair as she mused over her future. "What are you doing awake at this hour?" mumbled Legolas, "You should be resting."

"Go back to sleep, Legolas," replied Tigerlily, "We have a long day today. We will both need our strength." Legolas lifted his head and looked at her.

"You need to rest more than I," he replied, "You are carrying a child within you that means more to me than anything except you. I don't want you getting too tired."

"Legolas, I'm not a child, I'm with child," said Tigerlily, "I had enough strength to fight alongside you against Mordor." Legolas looked down and gently stroked her stomach.

"But it nearly cost you our son," he whispered. Tigerlily closed her eyes and moaned in frustration. Legolas hadn't been hesitating to remind her of that. He was being overly protective of her. So was her mother. Every morning, without fail, Rose had succeeded in pouring something vile down Tigerlily's throat to help the morning sickness. Tigerlily had to admit it was working. She wasn't rushing from Legolas' arms to vomit as the sun rose each morning. She understood why Legolas was so protective. He had suffered a terrible fate for any parent. He had out lived his child. He had had to bury his own child. He had seen her dead body and knew that the woman he had thought he had loved had murdered the child. Tigerlily's nieces and nephews had been thrilled to learn of their new cousin. The eldest two, Scott and Ben, hadn't known whether to hit Legolas or hug him. Unfortunately the fact that two of her aunts were expecting children caused Ruby to ask Legolas of all people in front of everyone, where did babies come from? Tigerlily had never seen color leave someone's face so quickly. Olo had quickly picked her up and led her away. No one knew exactly what she had been told. The other children had gladly started referring to Legolas as their uncle. Fosco's eldest two, Meryn and Clover, had been a little reluctant at first but were getting it out eventually. Tigerlily was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a small fist banging on their door. "Aunt Tigerlily! Uncle Legolas!" cried Pansy, Meryn and Clover's little sister, "Uncle Strider says you have to get up now. We're going to Minus Tirit." Legolas chuckled slightly at Pansy's mispronunciation of the city's name. "Alright Pansy," he called back, "We'll be up soon." After her footsteps had faded, Legolas looked back down at Tigerlily who was smiling at him. "What's with you?" he asked.

"Look at you," she said, "You know all their names now."

"Don't remind me," he said, "How many of them are there?"

"Ten," replied Tigerlily, "Eleven once Alannah has this new one."

"So, your parents will have twelve grandchildren when our son is born," said Legolas. Tigerlily nodded. "Told you I had a large family," she said.

The Host was getting closer to Minas Tirith. Legolas was riding with Tigerlily in front of him. Meryn was riding a horse with Gimli. He was watching the elf. Legolas had his arms around Tigerlily and a hand was resting over her stomach. Meryn smiled. Even though he didn't realize it, Legolas was protecting Tigerlily and the baby. The Host came to the Gate of Minas Tirith, except the Gate had been broken down by the orcs and hadn't yet been repaired. A make-shift barrier had been put in it's place. Eowyn and Faramir were stood before it with several other people. Aragorn called for a halt before the group. Faramir moved forward and held his hand out to Aragorn. Aragorn took it. Faramir then knelt before Aragorn. "The last Steward of Gondor begs leave to surrender his office," he said, handing over a white rod. Aragorn took the rod then gave it back.

"That office is not ended and it shall be yours and your heirs' as long as my line shall last. Do now your office!" said Aragorn. Faramir stood up and spoke.

"Men of Gondor, hear now the Steward of this Realm!" he said in a clear voice, "Behold! One has come to claim the kingship here again at last. Here is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dunedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, victorious in battle, whose hands bring healing, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Numenor. Shall he be king and enter into the City and dwell there?"

The people in the city and in the Host cried a unanimous 'yes'. Tigerlily smiled at Aragorn. He nodded to her and Legolas. "Come," he said, "Let us get ready for my coronation." Legolas and Tigerlily entered the city together on horseback. Many of the women in the city began to mutter at this sight. An elf and a human woman riding together. Legolas only fanned the flame of gossip by placing a kiss on Tigerlily's cheek. As soon as she was off the horse, Tigerlily was whisked away by her mother to get dressed for the coronation.

Tigerlily didn't see Legolas again until they were in front of the throne room of the Tower of Ecthelion. Legolas couldn't believe his eyes. She was wearing a green dress with a brown sash around her middle. There was embroidery on it and a band of brown leather was wrapped around her brow and tied behind her head. This band was symbolic of her family's high status in their society. She walked calmly towards Legolas. "You look…beautiful," he whispered to her as the crowds began to gather for Aragorn's coronation. "This is the first time I have ever seen you in a dress," he said as he raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"It is an Enedwaithien dress," she said, "The kind women in my country wear. I haven't worn one in ten years. The embroidery on the belt if you look carefully is the flag of my homeland." Legolas looked down and could see the two hills and the sun rising behind it. Tigerlily looked around. "There are elves here," she said.

"Yes," said Legolas, "Elves from Lothlorien and from Rivendell."

"None from Mirkwood," she said. Legolas shook his head and looked down.

"I fear for my people," he said, "I know war has marched on their lands. But no one here can give me news. I am worried."

"It'll be alright, Legolas," said Tigerlily, taking his hand, "I shall stand with you. There are already many Enedwaithien's here." Legolas placed a kiss on her lips before leading her over to where he was to stand with some Lothlorien elves.

Gandalf and Gimli were stood by the doors. Gimli was holding a cushion on which sat the crown of Gondor. The doors opened and Aragorn stepped out. An odd hush came over the crowd. Tigerlily's hand found Legolas' and she gripped it. She had no reason to be scared but Legolas gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Aragorn turned and knelt before Gandalf. Gandalf took the crown and held it up for all to see. He then gently lowered it and placed it on Aragorn's head. "Now come the days of the King," he said in a clear voice, "May they be blessed." He smiled down at Aragorn. Aragorn stood up and turned to face the crowd. An almighty cheer erupted from the crowd. Everyone seemed pleased with their new king. When the cheer had died out, Aragorn spoke, "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." The crowd cheered again. Aragorn began to sing softly to himself. He walked from the stairs, nodding to Eowyn and Faramir and also to Eomer. Legolas led Tigerlily forward in order to greet Aragorn. Aragorn smiled down on Tigerlily. This beautiful young woman, about to start her own family, had once been a tiny newborn he had been able to hold in one hand. He had seen her take her first steps and heard her say her first words. He had shielded her from her brother's teasing in her youth and protected her against orcs. She was his daughter in all ways except blood. He held his arms open to her and she gladly stepped into them. He heard her sob slightly into his shoulder. "Remember this, Tigerlily," Aragorn whispered, "My home is your home whenever you need me."

"Thank you Aragorn," she said, "I mean King Elessar."

"Do not call me by such a title," he said, "You were my friend long before this ever happened. I will always be Uncle Strider to you." Tigerlily smiled and released him. Aragorn then placed on hand on Legolas' shoulder and Legolas copied the motion. Aragorn spoke a few elvish words to his friend. Legolas took a sideways glance to his right. Aragorn saw this and looked. A group of elves were walking towards him. The foremost was carrying a banner. The banner moved and Arwen became visible, she looked a little paler than the last time Tigerlily had seen her but she seemed glad to be in Gondor. Elrond spoke to her as sadness spread across his face. Arwen stepped up to Aragorn. He took the banner from her and passed it to someone in the crowd. Arwen bowed her head. Aragorn tilted her chin up so she looked at him. He bent forward and kissed her. Elrond smiled. Legolas looked at Tigerlily and smiled too. Arwen pulled away from Aragorn. She stroked his hair as if affirming he was real. She kissed him again. Aragorn smiled as Arwen's arms encircled him. The look he gave Legolas clearly said he was in debate as whether to kill Legolas or hug him. Aragorn pulled out of Arwen's hug and offered his hand to her. Her elegant, graceful hand slid into his rough, calloused one. They led the way along the crowd with Legolas and Tigerlily behind them. Arwen at one point turned and raised an eyebrow at Legolas, who raised one of his in return and smiled. They came to the hobbits. Each one of them stood proudly in clean clothes. They were on their best behavior, even Pippin, as they knew this was Gondor's first impression of the Halflings. The Hobbits bowed in respect to Aragorn. "My friends," said Aragorn. The Hobbits looked up at him. "You bow to no one," said Aragorn. He bent down and knelt before Frodo and the others. Arwen copied, followed by Legolas and Tigerlily. Soon the entire crowd was bowing before the Hobbits. Such small creatures who had saved them all from destruction. Only Frodo and Sam would know how much of a burden it was. Tigerlily raised her head ever so slightly. She caught Pippin's eye and sent him a little wink and a smile. His eyes strayed to where her hand was resting on her stomach. He had been very quiet since she had told him of her child. He seemed somewhat disappointed in Tigerlily's choice in husband. "Stand," said Frodo's voice, "Please. I appreciate it very much. We all do."

"Yes, you heard Mr. Frodo," said Sam, mainly to Aragorn, "You've done enough." Aragorn and Arwen stood up followed by the rest of the people. Tigerlily looked up as the sky darkened. "It's going to rain," said Legolas. Sure enough, the heaven's opened and rain poured down as if the valar were trying to wash away the mistakes of the past from the path of Aragorn. "Come," said Aragorn, "Let all of those who are invited come to my new home to celebrate this momentous day. The rest of you, I'm told, have your own celebrations planned. My first order as King is that all the inns closed down during the war, are to be reopened immediately. For it was in an inn, that I met Frodo Baggins, the Ring bearer, and started the adventure that brought me to my place as king. Hail Frodo!"

"Hail Frodo!" cried the crowd. Frodo looked shy as he heard the cheers for him and his friends.

"Care to dance, Tigerlily," asked Pippin. An entire hall in the Tower had been decorated in a rush for this event but it looked splendid. Tigerlily was sat next to Legolas when the Hobbit came over. She smiled at him. "Now who am I to refuse a guard of the citadel?" she said. She placed a kiss on Legolas' cheek before rising. But Legolas was concentrating on Pippin. The two were locked in a silent battle against each other. As Tigerlily took Pippin's hand, Pippin stuck his tongue out at Legolas. Legolas pulled a face at him. He knew that Hobbit would no doubt start quizzing Tigerlily, trying to get her to raise some doubt. And he was right. "Why him?" asked Pippin, once he and Tigerlily were out of earshot of Legolas. "I beg your pardon," said Tigerlily, "what did you say?"

"Why him? Why did you choose Legolas?" he asked.

"Oh, Pippin, you have to get past this," she said, "I consider you a very good friend. And in the future I don't want to have to explain to my son why his father and you don't talk to each other. You and Legolas can be very similar at times. Stubborn as mules, you two are."

"I am not stubborn," said Pippin, "It's just, I have heard what he's like. He uses women to get what he wants then moves on to the next one. I did speak to some elves in Rivendell and Lothlorien."

"You don't know why he's like that," said Tigerlily, "And all I can tell you is, he's had his heart broken in the past. I'm the first one to actually break through the ice he encased his heart in. I can't turn him away. He needs me and he needs this baby too. I feel sorry for you, if you can't understand at least that, Peregrin Took." That's when Pippin realised he had begun to isolate himself from Tigerlily. She had referred to him by his full name. She bent down and placed a kiss on Pippin's cheek. Pippin looked up and saw her walking towards Legolas. As she slipped her arms around the elf, Pippin saw what she meant. He could see the way Legolas clung to her as if she were his lifeline. He watched as Legolas' hand slipped to Tigerlily's belly as if just to reassure him that the child was still growing there. He saw Tigerlily speaking to Legolas softly, stroking his face. "Give it up, mate," said Merry's voice, "It never would have worked."

"How do you know?" said Pippin.

"First of all," said Merry, "Think about this, how would she have been able to put up with living in a hole in the ground? Secondly, this was all preordained thousands of years ago, and you can't change things like that. Pip, Tigerlily is a real gem amongst coal, she's rare. She deserves the best in life, and that my friend is something you can't give but Legolas can. And from what I've been told by Gandalf, Legolas needs her to take care of him. When he came to Rivendell for the council, he'd been on a self-destructive path. Drink, women, anything that's generally bad for you in large amounts in a short time. He needed Tigerlily to put him on the straight and narrow and keep him there. He needed someone who wouldn't take his attitude lying down, someone who would stand up to him when he was wrong. How can Tigerlily have done that and been romancing you at the same time?" Pippin looked down.

"Are you alright?" asked Legolas, as he nuzzled Tigerlily's neck. The celebrations had gone on till the wee hours of the morning. Legolas had taken Tigerlily to their rooms when she had been unable to keep her eyes open for another minute. Tigerlily mumbled sleepily in response to Legolas. "Come, we have to get up," said Legolas, "I want to show you something."

"Oh, Legolas," said Tigerlily, "It is still dark out. Leave it for a few more hours."

"No, you must get up now," said Legolas. He climbed out the bed and quickly dressed. He then pulled Tigerlily out of bed and made sure her robe was secured around her. He led her out onto a balcony. "Open your eyes," he whispered. Tigerlily obeyed and saw the sun rising over the mountains. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Legolas whispered. Tigerlily nodded.

"I haven't been awake for a sunrise in a long time," said Tigerlily.

"And I don't expect you to be awake for many in the months to come," he said, winding his arms around her and placing his hands on her stomach. "Legolas, I'm scared," Tigerlily whispered.

"Of what?" asked Legolas.

"Of giving birth," said Tigerlily, "I've seen the pain in women's faces as they bring their children into the world and some have died in childbirth. I'm scared that something will go wrong."

"Shh," hushed Legolas, "Nothing will go wrong, I promise. We will stay here until our son is born, so you have both me and Aragorn near. Does that comfort you?" Tigerlily nodded. "There," said Legolas, "You have nothing to fear for yourself or our child. You will both be fine." Tigerlily looked down at Legolas' hands and placed one of her own over his. "Did you hear that boy?" she said softly, "Your Ada is going to take good care of us." Legolas smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I promise you Tigerlily," said Legolas, "You have nothing to fear." Suddenly there was banging on the door. Legolas turned around. "Who is it?" called Legolas.

"My lord, Legolas, there are three riders here from Mirkwood," said a voice from the other side, "They request your presence."

"Riders?" muttered Legolas, "My father rarely sends more than one to a single place. Come on Tigerlily, time for you to meet your future subjects."

The three riders were wearing identical cloaks, with the emblem of Mirkwood embroidered on the back. They stood up straight when Legolas entered the room. They began to mutter when Tigerlily entered as well. "You can speak in front of her," said Legolas, "Now tell me! What word from my father!"

"Is that how you greet your friends, Legolas?" asked the middle one. Legolas frowned in confusion. The rider threw back his hood. He had long blond hair and bright green eyes. "Gelmir!" said Legolas. He hurried forward and embraced his friend.

"It has been too long," said Gelmir, "Who is this?" Legolas looked back at Tigerlily.

"This is Tigerlily Solaris of Enedwaith," said Legolas, "You should get used to her. She's going to be around a lot from now on." Gelmir raised an eyebrow.

"She's my fiancée," said Legolas, "And she's carrying my child."

"She's the solar…" stuttered Gelmir. Legolas nodded. Gelmir bowed to Tigerlily.

"Greetings, my lady," he said, not taking his eyes off her.

"And to you, Gelmir," replied Tigerlily. Her eyes strayed to the other two riders who had now removed their hoods as well. "Tigerlily," said Legolas softly, "These are my friends, Andaer and Turin." Tigerlily smiled to them and they returned the greeting.

"News is good from Mirkwood," said Turin, "The evil has been cast out and our home renamed Eryn Lasgalen."

"And my parents?" said Legolas.

"Your father is as he always was, but your mother is missing you," said Gelmir, "She wants her son back very soon."

"When you return to Mirk…I mean Eryn Lasgalen," said Legolas, "Tell my mother it may be a year before I return. Don't tell her about Tigerlily, just say I have business to attend to here." Gelmir smiled. It really had been a long time since he'd seen Legolas so happy. At least with only one woman.

* * *

It's over, the last bit of the ROTK section of this story. I think I'm going to cry. **Sob**. Anyway, it's the wedding next chapter, yay! 


	29. Chapter 29: Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Chapter 29

Wedding bells

Tigerlily opened her eyes and blinked. The day of her wedding had finally dawned. Legolas, at Meryn's insistence, had slept elsewhere the night before and Tigerlily had fallen asleep in the chair. In days past, Legolas would have lifted her up and put her in bed, but last night, she had been alone. Tigerlily stood up and the book she had been reading about elves fell to the floor with a clatter. She sighed and bent down to pick it up when the door burst open and almost a dozen women came walking in, each talking about something else. (A/N: Looks like something from My Big Fat Greek Wedding, but it's My Big Fat Gondorian Wedding) They were all talking to her but they were talking so fast and Tigerlily was so sleepy she couldn't understand a word. "Silence!" called Rose and the other women hushed at the command of the Solaris family matriarch. "Bath!" she said. The women almost squealed as they grabbed hold of Tigerlily and pushed her out of the room into another where a hot bath lay ready and waiting. Tigerlily felt twenty hands pull at her nightdress. It fell to her ankles and she was half-pushed into the hot water. Her mother's hands pushed her down so she was sat. Tigerlily barely got to speak as her mother and the women of her family washed every inch of her. She noticed they were very gentle around where the baby was. After being dunked under the water a few times to clean her hair, Tigerlily was pulled out of the water and wrapped in a towel. She spluttered having accidentally swallowed some water and pushed her hair out her eyes. Three of her sister-in-laws grabbed her and roughly dried her off. They forced her into some rather fancy underwear. They didn't follow through on an Enedwaithian tradition of women wearing a corset on their wedding day. Once in the underwear, they put a robe on her and pulled her back into her room. A range of gifts had been brought in. A faint smile came to her face when she saw a crib at the foot of the bed. "That's from me and your father," said Rose, "Trust me, these next few months will go like that," she snapped her fingers, "and that baby of yours, did you say it was a boy, will be here so you have to be prepared." Tigerlily smiled.

"Rose," said Charlotte, "Where's the dress?" Rose left and re-emerged carrying a beautiful white dress. It took Tigerlily's breath away and it finally dawned on her, this was it, it was happening, tonight she and Legolas would be married. Rose brought it forward and Tigerlily touched it. It was soft and felt nice beneath her fingers. "Oh mama," she said, "It's really happening. I'm getting married!" Rose smiled and took her daughter in her arms.

"Everything is going to go perfectly," she whispered.

"I'm scared I'm going to mess it up somehow," said Tigerlily.

"You won't," said Rose, "I promise. Come, let me get you dressed." The other women left. Enedwaithian tradition declared only the mother helped dress the bride on her wedding day. Rose helped Tigerlily into her dress and laced up the back. She then tied back Tigerlily's hair using a silver ribbon. "It won't be long until I untie this ribbon and use it to tie your hand to your…husband's," said Rose. Tigerlily turned around and saw her mother was crying.

"Oh, mama," she said. She embraced her mother.

"I think I always told myself you would be my little girl forever," said Rose, "But here you stand before me, a grown woman, starting her own family…I don't think I can let go."

"You don't have to," said Tigerlily, "I know you and papa was planning to go live in Edoras and Legolas and I will only be a few days ride away. I'm not going away forever; it's not like last time."

"Last time was awful," said Rose, "I used to lie awake and wonder if you and Strider had made it. I used to think that perhaps you had been ambushed and killed. I was so worried. Then Elrond sent me news that you were alive and well and throwing his sons in the river. I thought 'that's my Tigerlily.'" Tigerlily smiled and so did Rose. The door creaked open and Pippin came round the door. "Hello Tigerlily," he said, "So today's your wedding."

"Please don't speak bitterly on this day, Pippin," said Tigerlily, looking at her hands, "I'm already nervous enough, I don't need your tone raising doubts."

"I came here to apologise for the way I have spoken about Legolas," said Pippin, "I couldn't see that he loved you as much as he needed you. I just needed some sense knocked into me by Gandalf."

"Gandalf?" said Tigerlily.

"I've got the bump to prove it," said Pippin, rubbing the back of his head. Tigerlily laughed. Pippin looked down the corridor before replying.

"I had better go," he said and disappeared before Tigerlily could say anything. Eliza appeared around the door holding a bag. She walked towards Tigerlily and smiled. "My mother gave me good luck charms like these on my wedding day," she said, "And I have only sons so I will give them to you," she reached into the bag and pulled out something, "An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance, beads of jade for beauty and a cricket for luck." She handed them over. Rose tucked the pendant and dead, dried cricket into the belt of Tigerlily's dress as Tigerlily ate the apple. Eliza placed the beads around Tigerlily's neck. "Thank you Eliza," said Tigerlily. Eliza nodded and then embraced her sister-in-law.

Legolas was sat on the table, staring at his feet. Aragorn had gone to see Tigerlily. In fact, everyone wanted to see Tigerlily, no one seemed to care how nervous he was. He barely heard the door open. He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat. It was Meryn. "Meryn!" he said, making to stand up.

"No, stay sitting lad," said Meryn. He limped over and sat down next to Legolas.

"Well, son, today you enter my family," he added, "Nervous?"

"I've seen your sons," said Legolas, "Of course I'm nervous."

"Legolas, you have nothing to worry about," said Meryn, "You don't even have to say anything. Just hold out your hand when Tigerlily does. Trust me, my ancestors made marriage easy for men." Legolas nodded.

"Thank you, Meryn," said Legolas, "I will keep my past promises about your daughter."

"No need to remind me," said Meryn, "I know you will keep them, I trust you." Legolas looked up at Meryn. "Yes, you heard me right lad," said Meryn, "I trust you."

It was an hour later when Legolas finally saw Tigerlily. He was in complete awe as she stepped into the throne room. They had decided not to have a big wedding; it was just their friends and Tigerlily's rather large family. Tigerlily's brothers followed as Meryn escorted her up towards Legolas. Tigerlily stood next to Legolas and smiled at him. Gandalf smiled at both of them. He was conducting the ceremony. "We here, are to witness the wedding of Tigerlily Solaris of Enedwaith, daughter of Meryn," he said, "And Legolas Greenleaf or Eryn Lasgalen, son of Thranduil." Meryn stood up.

"I, Meryn, give my daughter Tigerlily to you, Legolas," he said. Rose then removed the ribbon from Tigerlily's hair. She lifted up Tigerlily's hand and Legolas copied.

"I, Rose, bind my daughter to you Legolas," said Rose, tying the ribbon around Legolas and Tigerlily's joined hands. "You may kiss your bride now," said Gandalf. Legolas smiled. "I know this part," he said before leaning in and kissing Tigerlily. As he pulled away, Tigerlily whispered, "Together forever."

"Of course," he replied.


	30. Chapter 30: Baby Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

A/N: No I don't have Orli anymore. To be honest I got sick of him, so I let him go. I have Ville Valo now. Mwahahahahaha! Anyway, I love this chapter! Also, I don't own the song in this chapter, I have no idea who does because I can't remember the artist for the life of me, but it's called 'Celtic Moods'.

**Chapter 30**

**Baby Blues**

"Look, Legolas, look," said Tigerlily. She placed the grape on her huge belly. Legolas smiled as he watched it bounce as their child kicked. He remembered the first time he had felt his son kick. To feel something that he had helped create start moving had brought him almost to tears. It was now late December and the Hobbits had long since gone home, as had his friends. Both he and Tigerlily had become very anxious. The baby was a few weeks overdue now. But Aragorn had assured them the child was perfectly healthy. Something else now was plaguing Legolas' mind. It was the 23rd today; it had been almost a year since they had left Rivendell. He gently placed his hand on Tigerlily's belly and felt his son kick again. Tigerlily no longer flinched when the baby kicked. It had at first kept her up most the night but she was used to it now. Often Legolas would just sit and watch Tigerlily talk to her belly. He thought she had never looked more beautiful than now. He too talked to his son and often said he couldn't wait to see him in person but it seemed no amount of persuasion would get him to come out…well for the moment.

It was the middle of the night when Tigerlily shook Legolas awake. "Legolas, wake up, quickly!" she said. Legolas sat up and looked at her.

"What's wrong Tigerlily?" he asked.

"My water's just broke," said Tigerlily, "I think the baby's coming."

"I'll go get Aragorn," said Legolas. He got up and ran to Aragorn's room and banged on the door. "What?" asked a sleepy Aragorn.

"Tigerlily's gone into labour," said Legolas, "The baby's coming." Aragorn stuck his head out in the corridor and looked around. "If you're here," said Aragorn, "Who's with Tigerlily? Never mind, go on, I'll be there in a minute." Legolas turned and ran back to Tigerlily. He found her up and squeezing the blanket on the bed as a contraction hit her.

"This really hurts," she said.

"It'll be alright," said Legolas, "Just think our son will be here soon."

2 days later…

"Tigerlily, you are a hero," said Aragorn, "You've been in labour for forty hours."

"Yes, but why?" asked Tigerlily, "With Alannah, she was in and out with a baby before you were even up here. Which reminds me, we have to go see them, I want to see my new niece."

"It may have something to do with the fact it's half elf," said Aragorn, "Elven pregnancies and labours are sometimes longer than humans. Of course," he saw Tigerlily almost crush Legolas' hand as another contraction happened, "Elven women have a lot more patience than humans."

"Aragorn, I think they're getting closer," panted Tigerlily. A female healer came in and checked Tigerlily. "You're almost ready, the next contraction should be about thirty seconds," she said. Tigerlily started muttering incoherently as she had yet another contraction. "Thirty seconds my arse!" she shouted, "That's it, I don't care if he's ready or not, he's coming out!" Aragorn tried to grab Legolas and drag him away to a safe distance but Tigerlily got there first. She pulled him so he was only millimetres away from her face. "You did this to me!" she snarled. Aragorn got hold of Legolas and pulled him away and outside the room. Gimli was sat there. "Well, lad," said Gimli, "Any last wishes before we don't see you for dirty clothes and sleepless nights?"

"Not funny Gimli," said Legolas, as Aragorn closed the door. Legolas dropped down next to Gimli. "That's my son in there," he said, "That's my son being born, but Tigerlily has to go through so much pain for him."

"It won't end here," said Aragorn, "Tigerlily will continually make sacrifices for your son and any other children you may have. It's her maternal instinct."

A few hours later…

"You're not going to help by standing there with your ear to the door," said Aragorn but Legolas didn't listen. All he could hear was Tigerlily's screams of pain. Then he heard the words he'd been waiting for, "One last push Tigerlily." Next thing he heard was the sound of a baby crying. He pulled the door open and ran inside. He dropped to his knees by Tigerlily's side. Her face and hair were covered in sweat, she was exhausted but she was happy. "You did it," said Legolas.

"Tell me," she said, her normal calm self, "What does he look like?" Legolas looked up. A healer who was cleaning the baby allowed Legolas to have a brief glimpse. "He's beautiful," said Legolas, "Just like his mother. Come on, let's have you sat up." He helped her sit up and made sure she was comfortable. The healer walked over and placed the baby in Tigerlily's arms. He wasn't crying anymore and Legolas had been right; he was beautiful. He had a head of dark hair already and a pair of bright blue eyes, the exact same colour as Legolas'. "He's a Solaris," said Tigerlily, "Look at that hair."

"You looked exactly like that when you were born," said Aragorn.

"Legolas," said Tigerlily, "I know the elves give their children two names, and the father is the one to give the first name. So, why don't you give him his father-name and I'll give him one later." Legolas stroked his son's hair and looked at the boy. He remembered something his mother had said once. "Oropher," he said finally, "After my grandfather. He shares the same eyes as him."

"Oropher," said Tigerlily, "Yes, that's a good name. Welcome to the world, Oropher Greenleaf."

"And what of his mother-name?" said Legolas, "The name he shall always be called by you?" Tigerlily looked down at her son who now had taken hold of one of Legolas' fingers. "Milo," she said, "Yes, Milo. He reminds me of Milo." They sound of running feet was heard and Arwen and Eowyn came running in. "Let us see him!" said Arwen excitedly. Legolas moved away and rolled his eyes as the two women squealed with delight. They crowded round Tigerlily and Oropher. "Oh Tigerlily, he is beautiful," said Eowyn.

"He's got his father's eyes," said Arwen.

"And his father's ears!" said Eowyn. There came shouting and Eomer, who was visiting, and Faramir came in. Their noises made the baby start crying again. Arwen and Eowyn moved away. Eomer and Faramir took a look. "Good Gods, will you look at all that hair!" said Faramir, making Oropher cry even louder.

"Well, he's got lungs like his mother," said Eomer, "Other than that, good job Tigerlily and Legolas. He'll make a good soldier one day."

"My son will never be a soldier," said Tigerlily. Oropher stopped crying and the others fell silent. "What?" said Eomer.

"Legolas and I fought hard to keep this world safe," said Tigerlily, "My son will never have to pick up a blade in defence. He will never have to fight an enemy! I did his fighting for him, so he doesn't have to."

"I think you ought to leave," said Legolas. Eomer stepped away from Tigerlily and left.

"Humph, another pointy-ear," grumbled Gimli. Tigerlily smiled, she knew that Gimli was happy for her. "You're right Gimli," said Legolas, bending down and looking closely at his son's head, "He is an elf. But his mother is an immortal human who stole my heart."

Later that day, Tigerlily was allowed to take Oropher 'home'. She smiled as she laid him down in the crib her parents had given her as a wedding gift. No sooner had she put him down, he started crying. She immediately picked him back up. "What's wrong, my little angel?" she said softly. Her instincts called out to her and she knew. She sat down on the chair and moved her shirt so she could feed him. Legolas came in a few moments later but Tigerlily didn't hear him. Legolas didn't say a word as he watched his wife feed their son. When she was finished, Tigerlily pulled her shirt back on properly and winded Oropher, a skill she had developed from years of practicing on nieces and nephews. She then started trying to get him to sleep. But Oropher was reluctant to sleep. It was as if he didn't want to be out of sight of his mother. But Tigerlily had a trick for this, a song.

'_When the moon on a cloud cast night,_

_Shine above in a treetops flight,_

_You sang me of some distant past_

_That made my heart beat strong and fast,_

_Now I know I'm home at last._

_You offered me an eagle's wing,_

_That to the sun my song I'd sing,_

_And if I heard the owl's cry,_

_Then to the furnace I would fly,_

_And in it's darkness find you by._

_Summer love's not a simple thing,_

_Nor our truth's unwavering,_

_Like the moon's pull on the tide,_

_Our fingers touch, our hearts combine,_

_I'll be our moon's bride from your side,_

_I'll be our moon's bride from your side,_

_I'll be our moon's bride from your side,_' She sang. She smiled to see her son's eyes were closed. She stood up gently and placed him in the crib and made sure the blanket was keeping him warm. She stood there for a while doing nothing except watching him. She jumped slightly when Legolas slid his arms around her. "You scared me," she said.

"That song was beautiful," said Legolas.

"My mother sang it to me when I was a baby," said Tigerlily, "He's so perfect."

"He's your son," said Legolas, "I wouldn't expect anything else."

"I can't believe Sauron wanted to use him for evil," said Tigerlily, "I couldn't imagine him being anything but good."

"Let's not think about what may have been," said Legolas, "Let's focus on what is. I have something to show you, but it can wait a few days."

A few days later…

"Keep your eyes closed," said Legolas as he guided Tigerlily through the trees.

"Legolas, I want to get back to Oropher," said Tigerlily.

"He'll be fine, just come look at this," said Legolas, "Right, now stop here. Now, open your eyes!" Tigerlily opened her eyes to see the house she and Legolas had stumbled upon so many months ago. "Guess what," said Legolas, "It's ours, all of it. The old woman who lived here said we could have it if I found her somewhere else and I did so this is our home. Now come look inside." He pulled her inside. Immediately before the door was a large living area and dining room with some stairs leading upstairs. Through a door on the left was the kitchen. "Oh my goodness," said Tigerlily, "Legolas, we could have a dozen children and still have room to spare."

"You haven't seen upstairs yet," said Legolas. He led her up the stairs.

"This is the master bedroom," he said, showing Tigerlily a large room, "And through here," he pushed her into the room and opened a door near to it, "is a nursery. This means, we would have Oropher right next door to us and we wouldn't have to walk down the hall in the dark in the middle of the night."

"I…I don't know what to say," said Tigerlily, "You did the one thing I ever would have asked of you, a shelter for me and your son." She gently kissed him. Legolas smiled.

"Now," he said, "About this 'dozen children'?"

A/N: Can I get an 'aw' for baby Oropher? Thank you! Now, as you may or may not know, I had planned for this to be about 57 chapters long. Well not any more. I've reduced the timeline for Diamond in the rough. It will now be 40 chapters total. There will however be a sequel, which I have already finished planning and will be up as soon as I finish my current stories and are well under way with Child Of Light. So when Child Of Light comes up, expect to see the sequel popping up.


	31. Chapter 31: It's Still Not Safe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was created by Tolkien.

A/N: Ok, so a little bit of a time jump in this chapter but don't worry. I saw Chronicles of Riddick at the weekend; Karl Urban (Eomer) was soo hot, I may have to write a fan fiction, ohhh, I have an idea! Also got HIM's new album, Dark Light, very good stuff! Plus, my boyfriend got tickets to go see them in concert in January so my catchphrase at the moment is 'I'm Going To See Ville Valo!'

**Chapter 31**

**It's still not safe**

Tigerlily placed the last item in the bag. She and Legolas had moved to Ithilien some five months before and together had turned the house into a home to raise their son in. But today they were leaving. Legolas was taking them to Eryn Lasgalen to meet his family. He had arranged for them to be met by Gelmir, Andaer and Turin to keep them safe in the forest. The journey would take them a month as they were taking Oropher. Tigerlily was very proud of her son. He had grown fast and strong. He was nearly always smiling and laughing. He was sleeping well and through most of the night except for when his teeth were starting to come through. He had one already. He was crawling but only backwards and not very far. His hair and eyes had changed color as well. His hair wasn't dark anymore, it was the same blond as Legolas' and his eyes were the same hazel as Tigerlily's. "Ready?" asked Legolas as he came down the stairs carrying Oropher. Tigerlily nodded and smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. Legolas smiled. Summer had come early and the hot sun has bleached Tigerlily's hair golden blond.

They arrived in Eryn Lasgalen a month later. On their journey, Oropher had cut his second tooth so he was a little grumpy at best. Tigerlily stayed close to Legolas when they were in the forest. "Legolas," she said quietly, "Are you sure Gelmir and the others will meet us?" She tightened her grip on an oddly quiet Oropher. Then they heard a laugh. "Did you really think we'd leave you out here?" said a voice from the trees. Gelmir dropped down. Andaer dropped down after him and said, "Legolas' mother would kill us." Then they noticed Oropher.

"Is this your son?" asked Gelmir. Tigerlily smiled and nodded. She turned Oropher around so the elves could see him. Legolas immediately made her turn him back around. "He's definitely Legolas' boy," said Andaer quietly, "Come on, the King and Queen are waiting."

Gelmir, Andaer and Turin led the way through the trees. They came to a building but Tigerlily could see no entrance. "The entrance is a secret," said Legolas, "Only my friends, my parents and I know of it. Andaer and Turin will take our horses in through the main gate so as not to arouse suspicion. This passageway leads straight to my father's study. We are taking it so any rebels inside won't see us." Gelmir tapped the wall with his foot and a door swung open. Legolas quickly pushed Tigerlily and Oropher inside before following them. It was dark inside the passageway except for the torch lit by Gelmir after he had closed the door. He led the way down the passage. Oropher began to whimper. "Hush," said Legolas, stroking the little one's hair, "You're safe." After what seemed like miles of the passage, they came to a wall. Tigerlily could hear muffled voices. Gelmir tapped the wall three times. It swung open and he stepped in. "Ah, Gelmir," said a man's voice.

"My father, Thranduil," said Legolas.

"King Thranduil, Queen Nimwen," said Gelmir, bowing to two people that Tigerlily couldn't see, "Your son has returned."

'Wait here' thought Legolas, using his and Tigerlily's bond for the first time in months. He then stepped into the study. "Well, it's about time you came home," said a woman's voice, "I have been worried sick about you."

"Forgive me, mother," said Legolas, "But I had business to take of."

"Yes, pray tell, what is this business?" said Thranduil, "I've never known you to stay away from home for so long." Legolas looked at Tigerlily and nodded. She nervously stepped out of the dark passage and into the well-lit study. "Mother, Father," said Legolas, "This is my wife, Tigerlily, and our son, Oropher." Tigerlily saw that Thranduil was sat down before a great desk, his wife, Nimwen, stood next to him. Nimwen was looking rather pale. Thranduil sat up and sat her down instead. Thranduil, having made sure his wife was safe, then walked up and looked down at Tigerlily. "Tigerlily?" he said, "What is your maiden name?"

"S…Solaris," said Tigerlily, nervously tightening her grip on Oropher.

"Solaris? You're the solar-blessed woman?" he asked. Tigerlily nodded.

"And this is your child?" he said to Legolas. Legolas nodded.

"Yes," he said, "This is my son, Oropher."

"Son?" said Nimwen, "We have a grandson?" Legolas nodded.

"May I?" she asked, her arms outstretched. Tigerlily walked around Thranduil and placed Oropher in the arms of his grandmother. He laughed and reached up to her. "Hello, my dear," laughed Nimwen, "Oh, Thranduil, we are grandparents again!"

"He will have to be kept secret," said Thranduil, "Legolas, there is a new spy in this palace, the rebel attacks have increased during the past war. If they find out about Tigerlily and Oropher, they will have perfect leverage if they are kidnapped."

"I won't let them know of Tigerlily and Oropher," he promised.

"I can't imagine you two having much time alone with a little one," said Nimwen, swiftly changing the subject, "Why don't you leave Oropher with me and Thranduil, while you two go and enjoy the gardens?"

"But Nimwen…" protested Thranduil.

"Thranduil! This is our first grandson," said Nimwen, "We will spend time with him!" Thranduil backed down and nodded to Legolas, letting him know he was dismissed. Legolas went over to a bookcase near the door and pulled a book down. A secret door opened. He took Tigerlily's hand and disappeared through it. He led her down another long dark passage until they finally emerged in a beautiful garden. It had a fountain and many different plants that Tigerlily didn't know. "Legolas, it's beautiful," she said. But Legolas didn't answer her, he was staring dead ahead. "Legolas?" she said, "What's wrong?" Legolas lifted a shaking hand and pointed ahead. Tigerlily looked and saw a white marble statue of Varda. There was writing at her feet. "Read it," said Legolas, in a voice shaking as much as his hand. Tigerlily went up to the statue and read, "Here lies Melda, daughter of Legolas, murdered by her mother." She heard a thud behind her and turned around. Legolas was on his knees, crying into his hands. Tigerlily ran up to him and dropped to her knees. "Legolas," she said, "Legolas, look at me." Tigerlily stood up and pulled him up to. She half-dragged him to the fountain and sat him down next to it. "Legolas," she said, "Please, talk to me."

"She was Oropher's age," he sobbed, "To the day. And she murdered her!" Tigerlily drew Legolas into her arms and held him. She could almost feel his heart breaking. "I promise Legolas," said Tigerlily, "I won't allow these rebels to touch Oropher."

"It's not Oropher I fear them hurting," said Legolas, "He will be well-protected, it's you I fear for." Tigerlily smiled and stroked the side of Legolas' face.

"Don't worry about me," she said before gently kissing him. Legolas immediately pulled her close for a hungry kiss. He plundered her mouth until she pushed him away for lack of oxygen. "Not now," she said, "I'm too tired from our journey. I just wish to sleep." Legolas nodded. "Then we shall find my room," he said.

Tigerlily awoke the next morning not to the cries of hungry Oropher; Nimwen had agreed to take care of him during the night so Tigerlily could get some rest. For the first time in months, Tigerlily awoke with the sunrise. She lazily rolled over and saw Legolas. As she took in his face an old burning desire took over. For the first time, in a long time, she wanted him. He wasn't helping by sleeping naked either. She kissed him and when she pulled back saw that he was smiling. "Good morning," he said, not opening his eyes.

"Good morning yourself," said Tigerlily. She threw one leg over him and straddled him, surprising him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shut up and enjoy yourself!" she said, before bending down and nipping his ear. She gently ran her tongue along the point of his ear. She felt his hands grip her hips tightly and heard him moan. Through their bond, she felt his desire growing fast. To encourage him even more, she moved against him, arousing him even more. Legolas finally realised how well Tigerlily had lost all the weight she had gained with Oropher. He claimed her mouth and plundered it with his tongue. He tried to flip her over to switch their places, but Tigerlily held him down. When she felt he was ready, she gently moved up him, and then slid down, impaling herself on his hardened length. She gasped, but still held her husband down. She began to move, creating a rhythm, slow and painful. Legolas tried to pull her even closer to him and soon groaned, "Faster." Tigerlily obeyed and moved quicker against him. Finally Legolas released his grip on Tigerlily and grabbed the sheets on the bed. His hands balled into fists as he released into Tigerlily. She herself was riding waves of pleasure and came crashing down afterwards. She dropped onto Legolas' body. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him. "That was…" she panted, "amazing…I had almost…forgotten."

"It's been a while," Legolas said.

"Your parents will have to baby-sit more often," joked Tigerlily, "I just hope we don't have another unexpected surprise." Legolas smiled and kissed her again. Tigerlily and Legolas were soon asleep in each other's arms. What they didn't know was that a spy had watched them the entire time. A spy who had learnt what he needed: the prince had a wife and a child. Thranduil had been right; perfect leverage.


	32. Chapter 32: Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything mentioned within it.

A/N: Ok, so a few of you were grossed out by that last chapter and I understand why I just couldn't think of any other way for the spy to find out, ok?

**Chapter 32**

**Choices**

Eryn Lasgalen's military commands a certain respect. Other elves will move out of the way of someone in military garb and if a soldier is seen talking to someone, no one will be an eaves dropping. So when the spy who had watched Legolas and Tigerlily dressed as a soldier, he guaranteed himself privacy when reporting what he'd seen. He watched as elf maidens stopped talking when they saw him pass by. It was in one of the public gardens that he saw his leader, an advisor to Thranduil and the reason the rebel's hideout hadn't yet been discovered. Ainion had been feeding false information to Thranduil and had been doing a good job of it. His name may have meant 'Angel' but he most certainly wasn't one. His halo had defiantly slipped. "Ah, Alyan, my son," said Ainion, "What news have you got for me?"

"Father," said Alyan, bowing with respect. Yes, his name was Alyan, so very similar to the name of the she-elf who had almost succeeded in killing Prince Legolas. "I have great news concerning the Prince," he continued.

"What is it?" asked Ainion.

"The Prince, it seems, has fallen in love and remarried," said Alyan, "A woman, human by her appearance, I believe her name is Tigerlily." Ainion smiled and then laughed.

"This is perfect, my boy," said Ainion, "We can kidnap her and hold her until our demands are met. Thranduil will be hard to convince, he's never been too fond of humans."

"I know more," said Alyan, "Something which will make even Thranduil give in to us."

"What?" asked Ainion, "Tell me, boy, what will make Thranduil give in?"

"The Prince and his wife have a son," said Alyan, "I watched them all yesterday. His name is Oropher, he's only about seven months old and this child besots Thranduil, as well as the Queen. We all know how the Prince acts towards his children. The Royal family would do anything to see Tigerlily and Oropher safe. I dare say they would abdicate peacefully and leave the throne to ANYONE!"

"You, my son, are a genius!" said Ainion, "This is perfect, all too perfect. We kidnap the prince's wife and child and we can demand anything! And they will do it! When I'm in charge, you will be leader of all the armies! While the prince and his wife shovel the excrement of your horse for a living."

"No," said Alyan, "Not Tigerlily, no, I want her to be my personal servant. Who knows? I may decide to get rid of Legolas and banish their son, if you catch my drift."

"If what you say is true, I can see how she caught the prince's attention," said Ainion, "Two days! Then we strike!"

Two days later, Tigerlily was still blissfully unaware of the danger she was in. For the first time in a thousand years, the room joined onto Legolas' chambers was being used. It had once been Melda's nursery but now it was Oropher's. Tigerlily laughed as her son giggled. "You are such a clever boy," she said as she lay him down, "Yes you are, my little man." She smiled as her son waved his arms at her. She went and sat down in a chair not far from the crib. She picked up her book and began to read it. Oropher lay silently in his crib. Now, being born of an elvish father and a mother who no doubt had a bit of ranger in her as well as being solar-blessed, he knew when trouble was coming. Even at this young age. So when he felt what he would later call 'bad' coming, he began to cry and scream to get his mother's attention. Tigerlily set down her book at the sound of her son's distressed crying. She rushed over to him. Normally he was good when she put him down for a nap and went straight to sleep. Something was defiantly wrong. "What's wrong?" she said softly trying to calm him down. For a brief moment she hated the fact he was so young, he couldn't even try to tell her what was upsetting him. "Come on, hush now," she said, bent over the crib, "What's wrong?" Oropher continued to cry and scream in a futile attempt to tell her what was wrong. "Oropher, what's…" Tigerlily didn't finish her sentence. Alyan had knocked her unconscious. She fell to the floor next to her screaming son's crib. "You," said Alyan, pointing to an elf, "Pick her up and take her back to our base. I'll take care of the child." The elf lifted Tigerlily up and lowered her to an elf stood below the balcony. Alyan bent over the crib and looked down at the baby. "Hello there," said Alyan, "Gods, you look like your father, weak and pathetic! Let me tell you now, boy, your father is going to lose you if he doesn't listen to me. So if I don't get what I want, you know who to blame." Oropher had stopped crying. He was too scared to cry and scream. He knew this elf was trouble but couldn't do anything about it. They'd already taken down half of his world when they had taken his mother. Alyan reached into his pocket. "Can't have you crying now can we?" he said. He poured the content of a bottle and poured it on a cloth. He gently lowered it down. In the bottle was a very light sedative, enough to put the baby out for about an hour, so he wouldn't cry and alert anyone.

It was hours later that Legolas walked into his chambers. He was immediately suspicious. He couldn't hear Tigerlily or Oropher. He knew Tigerlily wasn't stupid enough to go out with or without Oropher. "Tigerlily?" he called, "Tigerlily where are you?" He pulled back a tapestry on the wall, to reveal a hidden door. He opened it and stepped through into the nursery. What greeted him froze his blood and almost made his heart stopped. The crib had been overturned and smashed. Oropher's few toys had been ripped apart and scattered about the room and the chair had been thrown against a wall. Even Tigerlily's book had been ripped apart and written on the wall were the three words Legolas dreaded the most: We have them! He was about to run when he spotted something next to the smashed crib. It was Tigerlily's pendant. Legolas picked it up and traced the symbol of the Solaris family. It looked like it had been ripped from her neck. It was then that he turned and ran. He ran out of his rooms and to his father's study, grabbing a very confused Andaer along the way. Not that it was difficult; Andaer was considered a little slow on the uptake. He burst into his father's study. Thranduil looked up when Hurricane Legolas came bursting in. "What do you think you're doing?" roared Thranduil but he fell silent at the sight of his son's face. "Legolas what's going on?" asked Andaer.

"They've been taken," said Legolas, his eyes filling with tears, "Tigerlily and Oropher, they're gone!"

"What?" said Nimwen as she came in with Turin. She saw the state her son was in and made him sit down. "Legolas, take deep breaths and tell us exactly what happened," she said softly. After a few moments Legolas had calmed down enough to talk properly. "I went back to my rooms and I couldn't see Tigerlily so I went in the nursery," he said, "It had been completely trashed and written on the wall were 'We have them'."

"That explains this," said Gelmir as he came in, "I was given this by a maid, she says a soldier gave her this but can't put a name to his face." He handed a scroll to Thranduil, who opened it and read it aloud, "We, the Free Fighters of Eryn Lasgalen, have taken your son's wife and child. They are alive and well. We will only free them if our demands are met. Our demands are that both King Thranduil and Prince Legolas abdicate. Prince Legolas must also abdicate on behalf of his son. We also demand that the rule of Eryn Lasgalen passes to the family of Lord Ainion, our leader. Be warned, if our demands are not met within five days, Tigerlily will be killed, if our demands are not met within ten days, Oropher will die too. Do not attempt to find us, you will fail. You have five days to make your decision before Tigerlily is left to our mercy." It was too much for Legolas who fell forward out of his seat in a faint. Gelmir caught him and whispered, "May the Valar protect and have mercy upon Tigerlily and Oropher."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Can I think of a plot or have I just lost it? Let me know! 


	33. Chapter 33: Lovers and traitors

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, events or places in Lord of the Rings.

A/N: I am evil homer, I am evil homer! Sorry, Simpson's moment. But seriously, is it truly that evil to leave you horrible lot on a cliffhanger? Anyway, me see Kingdom of Heaven! But my stupid boyfriend fast-forwarded through the love scene, I was like 'err hello? Orlando has a body you can only dream of and you deny me the chance to see it? You slimy little…' and well I'll leave the rest to your imaginations. Anyway, I don't think there will be any cliffhangers in this chapter and also, it focuses mostly on Gelmir, one of Legolas' Merry Men. C'mon, Legolas is like Robin Hood, archery wise of course.

**Chapter 33**

**Lovers and traitors.**

"Gelmir, what's wrong?" Gelmir looked down at Tari. She was a maid in Thranduil's palace and she was Gelmir's lover. Gelmir sighed and looked away from her. Tari lifted herself up and looked at him straight in the eye. She had the most beautiful pair of gray eyes. Gelmir smiled as he remembered how they had met some four hundred years before. He had just entered the army and she had just started work as a maid. They had literally run into each other as they tried to please their new superiors. They had been inseparable ever since. "I could get used to this," said Gelmir.

"Get used to what?" asked Tari.

"Waking up next to you," said Gelmir. Tari blushed. Even after being lovers for so long, talking about the physical act of love made her cheeks turn red. "Gelmir, don't change the subject," she said, "What is wrong?" Gelmir sighed again as Tari's fingers traced over his chest. "Promise you'll keep it to yourself," said Gelmir.

"On my maidenhood," she joked.

"Don't swear on what is mine," said Gelmir, "Anyway, it's Legolas."

"What's he done now?" asked Tari, tiredly.

"He met someone whilst he was away, and he fell in love," said Gelmir, "He found the solar-blessed woman." Tari looked up at Gelmir.

"He fell in love with her and married her," said Gelmir, "They had a son. But…somehow the rebels found out about them and yesterday, they were kidnapped. Thranduil and Legolas have four days left until Tigerlily, Legolas' wife, is killed. They have nine before the baby is killed too. Tari, I think the rebels are going to win." Tari stared at Gelmir for a moment before looking out a window. "Damn!" she said, "Is that the time?" She got out of the bed and quickly found her clothes as an amused Gelmir watched. "Oh, I'm glad this amuses you my lord," she said, "Unlike commanders in our great army, maids cannot lie abed all day!"

"I've told you a hundred times, ask to become my maid, then you won't have to work if I don't want you to," said Gelmir.

"But then, Gelmir, nothing would ever get done," she replied, "You are very much like the prince, when it comes to women you have a one track mind." She smiled as she left. Gelmir sighed and hauled himself out of bed. He dressed himself and was pulling on his boots when he accidentally knocked the desk and a book fell out of a cupboard. Gelmir had been promising to fix that door for fifty years but had never got round to it. He picked up the book. He could see no title or clue as to what it was. He sat down on the floor and opened it. It was Tari's diary. Gelmir felt no guilt in reading it. He had known Tari for four hundred years, surely there was nothing in there he didn't already know. He turned the page and began to read. It spoke of what sort of work she was doing, lords and ladies she was serving, how much she wished she could visit her mother. It even mentioned a brief attraction to Legolas but soon it mentioned him. Gelmir smiled when she noted what her mother had said of him. 'A fine elf to be sure, my dear, but remember soldiers can be unreliable, remember your father?' Tari's father, an elf named Taurvantian, had been notoriously unreliable and had been killed by spiders when Tari had been very young. Tari couldn't even remember what he looked like, save for a portrait of him in the Hall of Honour where dead heroes were remembered. But in the next entry, there was something that made his blood run cold. That name, Ainion. He read exactly what had been written. "Lord Ainion called me into his study today. I thought maybe he wanted me to do something. He does, but it is far more terrible than I ever could have imagined. He wants me to join the rebels. He says if I don't then my mother shall meet an unfortunate accident, just like my father! Oh, spiders didn't kill dear Ada, Ainion had him murdered. Ainion also says he will hurt Gelmir if I don't. Yes, I have no choice but to join him. My dear Gelmir, I pray that you will forgive me!" Gelmir felt sick. His Tari, his beloved Tari, was the very enemy he had been fighting against. How could she? But still…she may know where Tigerlily and Oropher were being held. Gelmir had no choice, he had to arrest her.

"Are you sure, Gelmir?" asked Thranduil, looking out the window.

"Yes, my lord, Tari, Taurvantian's daughter, is a rebel," said Gelmir, "I read it in her own hand."

"Gelmir, I know you love Tari," said Thranduil, "I will understand if you don't want to take part in this."

"No, I shall do my duty and arrest her," he said.

"Very well then," said Thranduil, "Take Turin and Andaer. Arrest her and attract as little attention as possible."

"Yes, my King," said Gelmir.

Gelmir stood looking down the corridor. Tari was scrubbing clean a set of old elvish armour. She was up to her elbows in soapy water. "Look, you can back out at anytime," said Andaer, "Leave it to us."

"No, I have to do this," said Gelmir. He marched up to Tari.

"Hello, my love," she said sweetly. Her smile faltered when she saw Gelmir's face.

"Tari Oakenvale," said Gelmir, "You are under arrest for treason." He took a firm grasp on her arm. "What? Gelmir, what's going on?" she asked.

"You heard me," said Gelmir, "Traitor."

Several hours later, Tari was in tears. Thranduil and Gelmir had presented her with evidence of her guilt and she was crying. "Please Gelmir," she said from her chair, "Please listen to me." Gelmir just stared at her. She wasn't the elf he had fallen in love with. "Why should I?" he growled. Tari fell to her knees on the floor and grabbed the edge of Gelmir's tunic. "Please! Let me explain," she cried, "He was going to kill you and my mother!"

"You should have come to us, told me," said Thranduil. Legolas hadn't been allowed into the interrogation; he could have gotten a little violent. "No," cried Tari, "Please, listen! I did it, to help the royal family."

"By giving away secrets that could destroy them?" shouted Gelmir.

"No! I never told Ainion anything remotely true!" said Tari; "I fed him lies, made him run around in circles as it were. I never told him anything that he could have used. I joined them so I could find out THEIR secrets, to help YOU!"

"What?" said Gelmir.

"That's what I've been doing," said Tari, "Gathering information to give you! I know where they're hiding! And I know where they have Tigerlily and Oropher."

"How?" asked Thranduil.

"The head chef," said Tari, "For the right price, he will tell you anything."

"You didn't want to hurt the royal family?" said Gelmir. Tari shook her head.

"You could be lying, you're very good at that," he said.

"No!" said Tari. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bunch of papers. She gave them to Gelmir. They were drawings, maps and diagrams. They were very detailed. "They're the details to the hideouts of the rebels," she said, "I was going to give them to you today. I didn't know Tigerlily had been taken until you told me." Gelmir found a letter, addressed to Thranduil. It was dated ten years before. "Why did you never send this?" asked Gelmir, getting down to Tari's level. "I was too scared," she said, "I thought he wouldn't believe me and throw me in the dungeons. Please tell me that you can help save Tigerlily and that poor baby."

"Of course we can," said Thranduil, looking at the maps over Gelmir's shoulder, "Can you give us a list of all the rebels you know?" Tari nodded.

"Three days," said Thranduil, "Then we'll strike, when they least expect it."


	34. Chapter 34: Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's creations.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Justice**

It had been four days since she had been kidnapped. Tigerlily lay on the cold hard floor of her cell. Oropher lay close next to her as she tried to keep him warm. Tigerlily was weak and getting weaker and if Oropher didn't get something good to eat and warm soon, he'd get sick. The food she had been given was pitiful. It was barely enough to sustain her but she mashed most of it up and gave it to Oropher instead. The poor little boy was always hungry but didn't cry. Tigerlily wanted to cry. She was starving and so was her son. She had overheard the rebels talking. Tomorrow she was to be killed all because Legolas had not met their demands. Tigerlily felt torn. Part of her wanted Legolas to refuse the demands, to not give in, but another part of her wanted for him to abdicate and come save her. Tigerlily was afraid of dying. She knew that her son wouldn't survive five days on his own. She heard her cell door being opened. She sat up and held Oropher close to her. He began to whimper; sensing something bad was going to happen. "Your good for nothing husband clearly doesn't love you that much," snarled a voice, "He hasn't abdicated yet…he wants you to die!"

"No," replied Tigerlily, knowing she was going to regret it, "He does love me, my son is proof of that, and he also loves his people and would never leave them to be ruled by bastards like you!" She heard someone move towards her and pull Oropher away.

"No!" she cried, "You gave him five days…there is still one left!" A second guard came forward and pulled her up so she was standing. Tigerlily heard something being unsheathed. She hissed in pain as the tip of a dagger was drawn across her belly. She felt the warm blood trickle down. She then felt the dagger be plunged into her stomach. "Arghh!" she cried.

* * *

Legolas fell to his knees not far from where the rebel hideout. "Legolas," said Gelmir, "What's wrong?"

"It's Tigerlily!" said Legolas, "I can sense her…she's in pain! They've hurt her!"

"Calm down, my friend, we are almost there," said Turin, "Soon your wife will be back where she belongs." Legolas looked ahead to the place the rebel hid was.

'Tigerlily?' he thought, 'Are you there my love?'

_Legolas?_

'Yes, my love, I am here,' he thought, feeling Tigerlily's elation at hearing him, 'we are not far away, turns out one of the rebels was actually spying for us. We're coming to rescue you!'

Legolas, please hurry, I've been stabbed, I think I'm going to… 

'Tigerlily?' thought Legolas.

"Legolas?" asked Turin, "What's wrong?"

"It's Tigerlily, she's been hurt, I can't hear her!" said Legolas.

"Put your backs into it!" yelled Gelmir to the soldiers, "Move double speed! Now!"

* * *

Tigerlily could barely see she was so weak. If Legolas didn't come soon, she was sure she was going to die. Oropher could see and hear everything. He rolled away from his mother's limp body and set himself on all fours. So far he had only ever crawled backwards. He lifted up one dirty hand and placed it in front of him. Then he moved his leg, then his other hand and leg. Slowly, he began to crawl across the dirty floor to the side of the cell. He laughed as he went. He came to the bars and looked out. He saw a guard stood not far away. An arrow flew out of nowhere and killed the guard. Oropher began to scream. He heard yelling and fighting. He saw rebel guards running past the cell but they ignored him. He looked over at his mother. He crawled slowly over to her. But when he got to her, she didn't move and he didn't know what to do. Then he heard a voice he recognized. His father's. He was yelling. "Open this door!" Legolas yelled and threw the rebel at the floor. The rebel fumbled with his keys and unlocked Tigerlily's cell. Legolas and Gelmir marched in. Oropher began to cry to get his father's attention. Legolas lifted his son up. "Shh, that's my brave boy," said Legolas, "You go to Gelmir because Ada has to take care of mama." He handed the baby over to Gelmir and looked down at Tigerlily. The front of her dress was soaked in blood. "We have to get her back and fast," said Legolas, "We'll send Andaer on our fastest horse, get her to the Healers."

Gelmir nodded and stood up. Legolas lifted Tigerlily up. One of her hands held on to his tunic.

* * *

The soldiers grew restless. They had rounded up all the living rebels and were awaiting the Prince and Gelmir. Gelmir was the first to emerge. He came running out carrying a small child. "Andaer!" he cried, "Legolas says you have to take her to the Healers fast! She is very weak!" Then Legolas emerged carrying a woman. Mutters began to fly around the soldiers. So it was true. The prince had married and the rebels had taken prisoner his wife. Andaer rushed forward with Thalion, the fastest horse in the army. He took the woman from Legolas and dashed off into the distance. Legolas then took the child from Gelmir and stood before the soldiers. "Loyal elves of Eryn Lasgalen!" he cried, "I present to you, my son, Oropher, born to me by my wife, Tigerlily Solaris of Enedwaith, a human, blessed with immortality. These elves we have captured would have killed him because of his heritage, because he is my son! They would have first killed his mother. Today, we have won a great victory against those that oppose us, those who want power only for themselves. We have won it, for ones like my son, like your sons and your daughters! We won this fight so our children will not have to live in the fear of rebels!"

A cheer came from the soldiers. Many of them were indeed parents. Legolas looked down at Oropher. "Let's go home, little one," he said softly.

* * *

Tigerlily didn't awake until the next day. The Healers had sorted her out. Her wound had needed stitches and was very sore. The first thing she saw when she woke up was Oropher's hazel eyes and his hand reaching our to her. "Oropher?" she said groggily, "Milo?"

"Good morning my love," said Legolas, "Or should I say afternoon?" Tigerlily blinked and her vision cleared. "Legolas?" she said, "Where am I?"

"You're safe," said Legolas. He moved forward and kissed her forehead.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he said, "You were so weak when we found you!"

"I thought I was going to die," said Tigerlily as Oropher took hold of one of her fingers.

"You nearly did," said Legolas, "I will never put you and our son in such danger again, I promise!" He bent down and kissed her.

* * *

Six days later, Tigerlily was out of bed and almost back to her normal self. There was just one thing left to do. She grasped Legolas' hand tightly as Ainion was escorted in. He was stood before Thranduil and his advisors. "Ainion," said Thranduil gravely, "You are brought to trial by your fellow elves, do you have anything to say about the charges against you?"

"Yes," said Ainion, "I have done nothing wrong! You have no proof!"

"We do," said Legolas, "We have statements from Tari Oakenvale and your own son, Alyan. We also have an eyewitness confirmation by my wife that you were at the rebel hideout during her imprisonment."

"Having reviewed all evidence before this trial, can the jury reach a verdict?" asked Thranduil to the panel of advisors. The eldest one stepped forward and nodded.

"We find Lord Ainion, guilty of high treason and plotting to usurp those in power," he said. Legolas smiled.

"Ainion," said Thranduil, "You and the rest of your traitorous friends are sentenced to death by firing squad in three weeks time!"

* * *

Legolas didn't volunteer to be part of the execution squad. Tigerlily was far too upset for him to leave her alone. She constantly clung to him and was afraid of being left alone. On the day of the execution, Oropher was left with Tari as Tigerlily wished to attend the execution. It seemed brutal and savage for the elves to do this but it sent a clear message to all others, a warning. Tigerlily stood close to Legolas as Gelmir ordered the soldiers to ready their arrows. There was a tense moment as the rebels, both men and women were aimed at by the firing squad. "Fire!" shouted Gelmir. Tigerlily turned away from the sight as each arrow delivered a deadly kiss to a rebel's heart. Legolas put his arms around her as she began to sob. This may have seemed like the end of the trouble but it wasn't. Tigerlily was still going to have to face something…something that the rebels had done to her. 


	35. Chapter 35: A Scar

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything to do with Middle-Earth.

Chapter 35

A scar.

Tigerlily smoothed out the creases in her tunic. Now that the rebels were gone, she could go out without having to disguise herself. She felt far freer. Legolas was happy because he could show their son off to all of his friends without worrying. Indeed, Oropher had proven very popular amongst the elves of Eryn Lasgalen. Wherever he was, someone always wanted to see him. The maids who cleaned Tigerlily and Legolas' room cooed over him if he was still there when they arrived. And they got away with not doing their work quickly because even the Housekeeper who was in charge of them had become besotted by the little boy. Oropher seemed to have inherited his father's ability to charm the ladies. His laugh got him all the attention he wanted. Tigerlily was worried though. The maids and the ladies loved to dote on him and give him presents. Tigerlily was worried that Oropher would become spoilt. As much as Tigerlily wanted her son to have everything she hadn't, she didn't want him to be spoilt. She asked Legolas to ask everyone not to shower the baby with presents as it would spoil him and Tigerlily didn't want that. Tigerlily examined her clothes to make sure Oropher hadn't managed to splatter it with his breakfast. He had reached the phase where his food was more interesting everywhere except his stomach. Meal times had become a messy job and Legolas was suspiciously absent whenever Oropher was eating. Unlike the women she had seen Enedwaith, who had nearly always had a bit of food on their clothes courtesy of their youngest child, Tigerlily wasn't allowed to step out of her room until she was perfect. Or as close as she could get. According to Nimwen, it wasn't proper for a princess, even one who was a mother, to go around with stains on their clothes. And why was Tigerlily getting all dressed up? Well, she had to travel all the way across Thranduil's palace to get to the Healers. The Healers had politely asked for her to come to them every so often so they could check that her wound was healing well. Legolas has taken Oropher down to the dungeons for guard duty. Tigerlily had made sure Oropher was warm before he went. She had been down there herself and found it was bitterly cold. Tigerlily checked her hair in the mirror. It had just finished drying after Oropher had decided his mother should be wearing his breakfast in her hair. But, it had become blatantly obvious that she was human. Her hair was not doing what it was supposed to. It had curled in all the worst places and she had a few wisps on top that were stood up. Tigerlily sighed. She had to tie her hair back today. She tied it back and then looked in the mirror. She seemed reasonable. She went into the bed chamber and sat down on the bed to put her boots on. She suddenly jumped up! One of Oropher's toys had made her jump when she sat on it. She picked it up and sighed. She had two options. She could put it away like Legolas was supposed to or she could have fun and leave Legolas a little surprise. She smiled deviously as she placed it just under the covers. Right where Legolas would sit on it. 'There, let his heart skip a beat!' she thought as she left.

* * *

Tigerlily knocked on Thorontur, the head healer's door. "Enter," said a voice. Tigerlily looked round the door. "Ahh, Princess Tigerlily," said Thorontur, "How lovely to see you. Please, come in." Tigerlily came in and shut the door behind her.

"Tell me, how is your wound feeling?" asked Thorontur, not looking up from the papers on his desk.

"It feels fine," said Tigerlily. Thorontur looked up and smiled.

"Well, at least you're not like your husband," he said, "If I treat Legolas for a serious injury, I don't see him until the next one comes along. He never comes so I can check on how it's healing. Please, sit down." Tigerlily sat down on a settee.

"Now, have you been putting much strain on it?" asked Thorontur.

"No," said Tigerlily, "As a matter of fact, I've barely picked up Oropher since I last saw you. Legolas has been taking care of him."

"Well, I'm not surprised that Legolas jumped at the chance to spend time with his son," said Thorontur, "You do know what happened with Melda, don't you?"

"Yes," said Tigerlily.

"Right, well, lie down then so I can take a look at it," said Thorontur, standing up. Tigerlily lay back on the settee. It was ordinary practice for Thorontur to see Royal patients in privacy as opposed to the common room where everyone else went. He pushed Tigerlily's tunic and shirt up so he could see the scar. He looked at it carefully. Tigerlily lay perfectly still as he poked and prodded. She trusted Thorontur completely and never questioned what he was doing. When he was done, Tigerlily sat up. Thorontur wrote something down on one of his papers and looked through a few before saying, "I was just wondering. Were you and Legolas planning on a brother or sister for Oropher?"

"Not at the moment," said Tigerlily, "Maybe in a few years, why?"

Thorontur stayed silent. "Thorontur?" said Tigerlily, "Am I with child?" Thorontur shook his head and sighed. "Far from it, my dear," he said, "Tigerlily, I don't want to ruin your dreams but the chances of you having another child? They're very slim, almost nothing."

"What?" said Tigerlily, "What's wrong?"

"Tigerlily, when you were with the Fellowship did you take any blows to the stomach or anything like that?" asked Thorontur.

"Several times," said Tigerlily, "Once, when I was pregnant with Oropher, a ghost placed it's hand inside me and almost killed me."

"All those blows, combined with this attack," said Thorontur, "I don't really know how to say this, but Tigerlily, there is a high amount of scar tissue above your womb. It makes your chances of conceiving again virtually impossible. I'm afraid you may never have another child."

"No," said Tigerlily, "It can't be true. I saw in the Mirror of Galadriel…I saw myself expecting another child…please Thorontur, tell me it's not true."

"I'm afraid it is, Tigerlily, "said Thorontur, "There is nothing I can do to help you. It's just the way things are."

"I understand," said Tigerlily quietly. Thorontur felt a pang of guilt. He could her voice breaking as she tried not to cry. She got up and left quickly. Thorontur put his head on his desk and sighed. He'd never had to tell anyone that before. His predecessor had, during the first war with Sauron, when orc attacks had been rife. But Thorontur had never had to tell a woman that she couldn't have children.

* * *

Tigerlily lay awake that night, thinking. Could this be true? Could she no longer bear children? She looked at Legolas, who was asleep next to her. She felt so guilty. He would never have a daughter. He had told her not so long ago that he wanted one someday. So that he could do things right this time. Now both of them had been robbed of that chance. All because someone wanted power. For the hundredth time that day, Tigerlily cursed the dead rebels. 'May they rot in hell,' she thought, 'Rot! For what they've done to this family!' 


	36. Chapter 36: Alannah's Demise

Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Lord of the Rings.

A/N: I just like to say that this chapter almost moved me to tears when I wrote it, so get your tissues ready, just in case. P.S Alannah was Milo's wife.

Chapter 36

Alannah's demise.

The chill of November had settled upon Rohan and the grass was frosted. The tree's had lost their leaves, the plants had died and animals were hibernating. But it wasn't a chilly breeze that awoke Tom Solaris, the eldest son of the late Milo Solaris. It was a feeling of death. The poor boy had already lost his father and had worked very hard to help his mother when she gave birth to her new daughter, Melilot. He got up and pulled on his shoes as the floor of their house, which they shared with Meryn and Rose, were very cold. He stood up and left his room where his younger brother lay sleeping. He crept silently along the hall to his mother's door. He gently pushed the door open and whispered, "Mama?" No answer came. He looked around the door. No movement came from Alannah's bed. Tom tip-toed closer to see his mother's face. "Mama?" he said quietly. It was in that moment that realization struck Tom and sent shivers down his spine. Alannah wasn't even breathing! "Mama!" he cried out and desperately shook his mother's body, trying to wake her. Tom began to scream for help but he knew it was too late. His mother was dead. Rose came bursting into the room. "Tom?" she said, "What's wrong? Alannah?" Rose gently shook Alannah's shoulder while holding the weeping little boy close to her. "What's going on?" demanded Meryn from the door.

"Alannah's dead, Meryn," said Rose, "There, there now, Tom, be a brave boy. Meryn go fetch someone!"

* * *

The horse's hooves pounded along the beaten track through the forest. It was a perilous journey but it's rider didn't dare slow down incase the infamous spider's caught him. "Halt!" cried an elvish voice. The rider stopped.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" said the voice.

"My name is Elfhelm," said the rider, "I have a message to deliver to Tigerlily, daughter of Meryn."

"You mean Princess Tigerlily?" asked the unseen elf.

"Yes," said the rider, "It's a most urgent matter regarding her family."

"This way then," said the elf, dropping down from the tree and summoning his horse, "And you can tell me this message, for I am Prince Legolas, Tigerlily's husband."

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Tigerlily, tightening her hold on Legolas' hand. Her face had gone pale and she was shaking. "Yes, milady," said Elfhelm, "Alannah was found dead in her bed by her son, Tom, almost three weeks ago. I apologise that it took so long but to travel from Rohan to Eryn Lasgalen is a perilous journey and takes a long time."

"I…I understand," said Tigerlily, "Please stay for a night and rest. I shall give you a letter to give to my mother tomorrow morning. Legolas and I shall come shortly afterwards."

"Thank you milady," said Elfhelm, "I appreciate it very much. King Eomer told me you were a kind person and a great fighter, as is your husband. My King is honored to have your friendship and was present at Alannah's funeral."

* * *

Tigerlily sat at the desk in her chambers staring at the blank paper in front of her. What was she to write? How could she put how she felt into words? She reached for her quill, dipped it in her ink and began to write very slowly.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_I have just heard of Alannah's death. I'm unsure of how to put my thoughts into words. First of all, Legolas and I will come to Rohan as soon as possible. We will arrive by Milo's first birthday, I promise. It is just that Legolas' friend, Gelmir is to be married in early December and we are to be present. The life of a princess demands that I be present to such an occasion. Secondly, who is to look after Alannah's children, my brother's sons and daughter? I understand that you would be willing to care for all three but the boys can be a handful and I doubt you both have the strength to care for a child the age of Melilot. I would happily take care of her as she is close to Milo's age. Plus, I desire for him to have a playmate of his own age, rather than the soldiers of Thranduil's army. I have not yet told you of Legolas' parents, have I? With the formalities of Alannah's death dealt with I shall tell you. Thranduil is a noble elf, much like Legolas and I can see where Legolas gets most of his character. Legolas' mother, Queen Nimwen, seems to have passed her appearance on to Legolas. She is a beautiful lady and seems to be no older than I am. She is of course, more than five thousand years of age. I can see a lot of her both in Legolas and in Milo…sorry, I was distracted by Legolas asking why I kept referring to our son as Milo. I explained to him that is what our family called him, like his family calls him 'Oropher'. I never did explain the significance of the name Oropher did I? Oropher was the name of Legolas' grandfather who died in the first war against Sauron, I believe. I don't want to ask Legolas as it upsets him greatly, Thranduil too. Speaking of Milo, he is growing up so fast. He is already crawling almost as fast as I can walk! He is even learning to feed himself! Although he is still showing no inclination to speak or walk as of yet but I am sure it is just a matter of time. Give my love to the family and tell the boys that their Aunt Tigerlily and Uncle Legolas are thinking of them. _

_All my love Tigerlily._

"All done?" asked Legolas as he watched Tigerlily put her quill down.

"Yes," said Tigerlily, "I have told my parents that we can take care of Melilot if they want us to. They will have a hard time taking care of children at their age."

"I agree," said Legolas, "Your father is…as they say in Esgaroth…no spring chicken?"

Tigerlily laughed. "You're afraid of him aren't you?" she asked.

"Your father, no," said Legolas, "His plans to castrate me, yes!" Tigerlily smiled again. Legolas walked up to her and kissed her. Tigerlily began to cry.

"Shh, don't cry, my love," said Legolas, "I know it is difficult to accept but grief can only hold onto you for so long and then you have to let it go."

"Like I'll have to do with Oropher one day," whispered Tigerlily.

"What was that?" asked Legolas.

"One day, we'll have to say goodbye to Oropher," she said, "He's going to grow up Legolas, and if he's anything like us, he'll want to explore the world. One day, we'll have to say goodbye to him, let him go."

"I know, I've known since the moment I first saw him, that one day, I'd have to let go," said Legolas, "Much as I didn't want to. That is why I spend every precious moment I can with him. I'll never get a second chance otherwise." He placed a kiss on Tigerlily's cheek. "We have many more moments left with him before that time comes," said Legolas, "He isn't even a year-old yet." Tigerlily smiled down at her son.

Oropher put his head on one side as he looked at the sad smile on his mother's face. Now was the perfect time. "Mama," he said, clear as a bell. Tigerlily looked shocked. Were her ears fooling her? "Legolas, did you hear that?" she said.

"I heard it," replied Legolas. Tigerlily bent down and picked up Oropher.

"Oropher, what did you say?" she said softly.

"Mama!" said Oropher. Tigerlily laughed.

"Yes, I'm mama," said Tigerlily, "Oh you clever boy!" Oropher laughed and looked at Legolas. "Ada!" he said. Legolas looked as though he was going to fall over.

"I don't believe it," said Tigerlily, "He's silent for months and then he says two words on the same day!"

"Mama! Ada!" said Oropher. A small tear trickled down from Tigerlily's eye. This will be the only time I hear my child say their first words.


	37. Chapter 37: Secrets Told

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

A/N: I'm kinda excited! After being missing for almost three months, we think someone may have found our missing cat!

Chapter 37

Secrets told

"Oropher, this is your cousin Melilot," said Legolas as he placed the little girl next to his son, "She's going to be staying with us for a while." Oropher laughed at Melilot, who did nothing. Legolas stood up and went to Tigerlily. "Something's wrong with Melilot," he whispered, "She hasn't spoken or laughed or even smiled since Alannah died."

"Her mother died and she's been taken away from everything she's ever known. I didn't speak for weeks after I first left home," replied Tigerlily.

"I hope we did the right thing," said Legolas.

"She'll cheer up soon and start playing and being the little girl that she should be," she said. Legolas smiled and kissed Tigerlily.

"How was the journey back from Rohan?" she asked.

"No worse then the journey there," said Legolas, "I'm never riding with a one year old again. But Eomer did give me something to keep her occupied for most of it. I'm a little saddle sore so no…"

"Legolas, there are children in the room," said Tigerlily as her husband raised his eyebrows suggestively, "And since when has a few days ride ever put you off?" Legolas laughed. "I just hope she'll be happy here," he said.

"It's the best thing we can do," said Tigerlily, "We have a child the same age so she won't be alone."

"But, was taking her away from her brothers right?" said Legolas, "Surely she would be better staying with her siblings."

"Legolas!" shouted Tigerlily, "Please, all I ask is your support in this. That is my dead brother's daughter, and I want to give her a home where she won't feel like a burden. I know what it is like to feel like a burden. Everyday when I lived in Bree, I felt unwanted, like an extra package no one wanted. I don't want Melilot to feel that."

"I'm sorry," said Legolas, "Forgive me?"

"Yes," said Tigerlily, kissing him. Legolas smiled. He knew how to get himself forgiven. He knew all Tigerlily's weaknesses and knew that one of them were his eyes. If he could get his blue eyes just right, she would forgive him of anything. "So did you miss me when I was gone?" he asked.

"No, I had Oropher to take care of," said Tigerlily.

"But what about when Oropher was asleep and you were all alone in our bed," he said, "You must have missed me." He trailed his hands down her sides, making her shudder.

"Admit it," he said softly, "You missed me."

"A…a little," whispered Tigerlily. Legolas bent his head down and kissed her neck.

"A lot," she whispered. The sound of Melilot crying interrupted their moment. Tigerlily shrugged Legolas away and went to see to the little girl. Melilot knew that Tigerlily wasn't her mother but all she wanted was some female compassion so instinctively held her arms out to her aunt, who gently shushed her.

* * *

As Legolas got ready for bed that night, Tigerlily put the children to bed. Watching Tigerlily with Melilot reminded Legolas of his beloved Melda. He wished he could have just held his baby daughter one last time before she was cruelly taken away. He wished he could have explained to her why he couldn't save her from her horrible death and why her mother had done such terrible things. He wished that she had survived. But then, he may never have considered marrying Tigerlily if Melda had survived. He wouldn't have Oropher to love and care for. At least with Tigerlily, he could have more children to love. As that final thought ran through his head, he knew what he wanted.

"Tigerlily? Are you asleep?" he asked later that night.

"I was until you woke me up," mumbled a sleepy Tigerlily, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about something," said Legolas.

"Leave it until the morning," said Tigerlily.

"It can't wait or I might forget what I want to say," he said.

"Fine," she said, "I'll listen but I can't guarantee I'll stay awake."

"Tigerlily, when I watched you today with Melilot, I realised something," said Legolas, "I want us to have more children." Tigerlily sat bolt up right. How could she have forgotten to tell him! He still had no idea what Thorontur had said. "Tigerlily, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Legolas, there's something I have to tell you," said Tigerlily.

"You don't want anymore do you?" he said, "Was our relationship just lust that has now fizzled out, so much so that you no longer wish for me to father your children?"

"Legolas, what are you talking about?" asked Tigerlily, "Of course, I want you to be the father of my children, I wouldn't have married you if I didn't. It's just…well…four months ago, I went to see Thorontur to check on how my wound was healing and he told me something."

"What?" asked Legolas.

"He told me that, because of all the injuries that have been applied towards my abdomen, well, there is a very, very strong chance that…"

"That what?" asked Legolas.

"I may not be able to conceive again," said Tigerlily, "The stabbing was the final straw."

Legolas' face remained blank then fury spread across it. Legolas got up and out of bed. "Legolas?" said Tigerlily, "Where are you going?" She got up and followed him downstairs where he stood in the dining room. His hands were clenched into fists and by the candlelight; Tigerlily could see that his eyes had gone so dark they were almost black. His knuckles were white. "Legolas?" she said softly. Legolas let out an almighty roar and flipped the table over. Tigerlily took a step back in fright. She had never seen Legolas so angry. An animal aggression seemed to have taken possession of her normally calm husband. He was trashing the room in his anger. He threw two chairs at the wall, smashing them to pieces. When he had finished, he turned to face his wife who was cowering by the wall in fear. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Legolas became calm though he panted and his eyes turned blue again. "It's not your fault," he said softly. He sat down on the floor beside her. "I can't believe they have done this to us," said Legolas, "They're all dead yet they still haunt us." Tigerlily looked closely at Legolas and saw the tears in his eyes. She reached up and pulled her husband into her embrace. Legolas began to sob into her shoulder. Tigerlily didn't know if she had ever seen him so unhappy or even if she had ever seen him cry because of it. "I just wanted us to have a daughter," he sobbed, "A little girl to call our own and then our family would be complete. I just wanted for your life with me to be perfect."

"My life is perfect," said Tigerlily, "So long as I have you and our beautiful son. You two are my whole world and I don't care about not sharing it with another. I'm happy with just the two of you." Legolas smiled and bent down and kissed his wife. Almost two thousand years before, a small group of rebels had started trying to tear his life apart but there are some things you just can't tear down.


	38. Chapter 38: The mortality of humans

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 38

The mortality of humans 

"Come along Meryn!" barked Rose as she ushered her grandsons up the steps of Golden Hall. Once the boys were in, she turned and looked at her husband. He was limping along, still at the bottom of the stairs. "Meryn Solaris! When King Eomer says he wants to see us, you pull your finger out and move!" she barked. Meryn stopped and looked at his wife. "I'm comin…" he started when he collapsed on to the steps.

"Meryn!" cried Rose as she ran down towards him.

* * *

Ten days later, a horse galloped into Edoras, bearing a rider dressed all in black. People ran out of the horse's path for fear of being trampled. The horse didn't stop until it had reached the steps of Golden Hall. King Eomer ran down the steps to greet the rider. The rider got down and pulled back their hood, revealing herself to be Tigerlily. "Tigerlily!" said Eomer, embracing his friend, "I'm glad you're here. Your mother has being worrying about you."

"I came as fast as possible," said Tigerlily, "Now where is my father?"

"This way," said Eomer, leading her up the steps of Golden Hall, "Where is Legolas and Milo? I haven't seen him since he was born."

"Legolas and Milo are coming with Aragorn," said Tigerlily, "They should be here in a matter of days." Eomer led the way through the throne room to the room where Meryn was. Tigerlily looked in. Her mother was the only one there. "Oh Tigerlily!" sobbed Rose, "You're here at last!"

"Mama," said Tigerlily as she embraced her mother, "I came as soon as I heard. Where are my brothers?"

"They've already been to see him," said Rose, "He said he wanted a private talk with each of you, so I'll be in the throne room with Eomer if you need me."

"Thank you, mama," said Tigerlily. As her mother left, Tigerlily looked down at her father. He was a ghostly pale and very weak. "Oh papa," she said, kneeling down next to his bed, "I can't believe this is happening to you." She picked up the old man's hand and kissed it. "Tigerlily," he said softly, "My little girl. You've grown up so much! You're a woman now. You are married and have a son. I only wish I could have told you why we had to send you away."

"Papa, it's fine, I'm not upset about it," said Tigerlily.

"Tigerlily, my time is fading, soon I will have to return to the sea over which our ancestors came," said Meryn, wiping away the tear on his daughter's face, "I wish I could have seen Milo grow up but I have seen how my other grandsons have turned out and I'm sure he'll be just fine. You were always a beautiful child, and you're a beautiful woman now. A princess no less. I want you to promise me one thing, and don't ask how I know this. Promise me that, no matter how long it takes, you and Legolas keep trying for that second child. I told you not to ask, let's just say an old friend told me."

"Gandalf," said Tigerlily, "He told didn't he?"

"Yes, my dear," said Meryn, "But promise me, won't you. That you and Legolas will never give up hope."

"I promise, papa," said Tigerlily, kissing his hand again, "We won't stop trying."

"Good girl, where is Legolas anyway?" asked Meryn, "He'll be here in a few days, papa. He's bringing Milo and Strider's coming too."

"I will be glad to say goodbye to my old friend," said Meryn.

"Don't talk like that papa," said Tigerlily.

"My little Lily," said Meryn, "You have to understand that your mother and I as well as your brothers won't be around forever. You have been given a great gift. You will see great men rise and fall. And one day, I know you'll leave Middle-Earth to live amongst the elves. You are lucky, the elves are a great people."

"They created the Rings," said Tigerlily, "Which led to the creation of the One Ring. A Ring, which has caused so much suffering, yet only one helped in its destruction. How can they be a great people if they will not take responsibility for what they have started! Boromir took responsibility for scaring Frodo away from our camp, at the cost of his life. The elves! Only Legolas even offered to help. The others just sat there and did nothing! Lord Elrond had a chance to destroy the Ring but he let it go! How can they be so great if they allow evil to continue to corrupt mortals. No, father, not all elves are great. Some of them are cowards. Very few ever accept that they are wrong."

"Harsh words for the wife of an elf," said Meryn.

"I married the one elf who chose to help destroy what his people started," said Tigerlily, "The one who took responsibility. Legolas could see that his people were turning a blind eye to what they had created and decided to help. The elves are leaving, papa, coincidence that it's their one mistake that's resurfacing as they leave. I'm not sure."

"Have you told Legolas this?" asked Meryn.

"No," said Tigerlily, "He thinks so highly of his people, I can't break his ideas of them."

"What have you said is true," said Meryn, "Only Gandalf actively sought out the Ring. The elves remembered it but did nothing to find it. Mortals forgot about it so we cannot be blamed. If Lord Elrond had taken it upon himself to destroy the Ring himself, then this war may never have happened. But Tigerlily, look at what you have thanks to this war, your husband and your son. A life you may never have achieved if you had remained a simple farmer's daughter in Enedwaith." Tigerlily smiled. She bent over and kissed her father's forehead.

* * *

Legolas arrived late in the evening a few days later. Tigerlily had just been relieved from watching her father by Pimpernel and was eating a late supper when Legolas arrived. He came in carrying a sleeping Oropher in his arms. "Hello, darling," he said, sitting down on the bench beside her. Tigerlily swallowed what she was eating and kissed his cheek. "You're so cold," she said.

"I'll be fine, how is Meryn?" he asked.

"He's fading slowly," said Tigerlily, "I don't think he has much time left. He's made me promise him one thing. That we never ever stop trying for a second child. Gandalf told him; how he found out I'll never know. But my papa made me promise."

"That was a good promise to make," said Legolas, "Your father is a proud man, and he will want to know that his bloodline continues even after he's gone." Tigerlily smiled as Aragorn came in. "Where's Melilot?" asked Tigerlily.

"With Eliza and her brothers," said Aragorn, "How are you?"

"Tired," said Tigerlily, "But papa will be happy that you made it here. He knows he's dying and he wants you to know how much he cares for you." Aragorn smiled.

"Sounds like him alright," said Aragorn, but he still looked upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Tigerlily as she took Oropher from Legolas.

"He's so much younger than I am, but his body is giving way," said Aragorn, "It just seems so strange. I've been surrounded by immortals all my life, it seems so strange every time someone I know dies."

"Papa says I have to get used to it," said Tigerlily, "People I know are going to die." Legolas pulled Tigerlily towards him and kissed her head. "I'll go see your father in the morning," he said.

* * *

It was two weeks before Meryn died. He died with his wife's hand in one hand and Tigerlily's in the other. He died peacefully in his sleep with his family around him. He had said his farewell's to everyone, most especially Tigerlily, because he would never see her in the afterlife. Legolas had been stood outside the door. He knew it wasn't his place to be there. This was a husband and father and grandfather passing away. His place was outside waiting to comfort his grieving wife. Tigerlily cried for almost two days afterwards. Her tears only stopped for the Last Rite as her father's body floated down the river in a small boat. Her father was gone and she would never see him again. Legolas couldn't imagine how she must have been feeling. The feeling of grief was almost incomprehensible for an elf. But he understood sadness and that was the best he had to go on. He found only Oropher brought a smile to Tigerlily's face.

A few days after Meryn's funeral, Tigerlily was sat talking to her brother, Togo. "So how are things between you and Legolas?" asked Togo.

"They're fine," said Tigerlily, "There's that sort of 'dip' in our marriage, like that when Alannah and Milo died."

"Yeah, I've felt that," said Togo, "Don't worry it will pass."

"I know," said Tigerlily, "Did papa make you promise anything before he died?"

"No, why?"

"Look, Togo, I'm going to trust you with a secret, promise to keep it," asked Tigerlily.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," said Togo.

"Or I'll stick a needle in your eye," said Tigerlily, "The thing is, I was stabbed almost a year ago. Because of that, I may no longer be able to have children. There is a small chance I could. Well, papa found out and made me promise that Legolas and I wouldn't stop trying for another child."

"But you can't, not when you have two babies already," said Togo.

"Exactly," said Tigerlily, "I don't know what to do."

"I'll take Melilot," said Togo.

"What?" said Tigerlily.

"I'll take Melilot," said Togo, "You see, there were…complications when Ivy was born. Charlotte and I can't have children anymore. There is no way we can. Charlotte was going to ask mama if we could have Melilot but you got in there first."

"Togo, I had no idea," said Tigerlily, "Do you really want to take Melilot in?"

"We're already taking mama and the boys in," said Togo, "Charlotte would do anything to have another baby."

"You sure about this?" asked Tigerlily.

"Yes," said Togo, "You and Legolas have a chance, no matter how small, of having a family. Charlotte and I don't."

"In that case, you can have Melilot," said Tigerlily, "Legolas said it's probably best if she stays with her brothers but I didn't want to hear it."

"Thank you," said Togo.


	39. Chapter 39: Promises fulfilled

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

A/N: Adult content in this chapter – remember this has the highest fan fiction rating for a reason! See Chapter 16 if you don't get the message! Also, there has been a time jump. It is now the second year of the fourth age.

Chapter 39

Promises fulfilled

Tigerlily sighed as she lifted the bucket up from the well. It had been almost three years since her father had died. Oropher was fast approaching four years of age and in the February of that year; Aragorn and Arwen had welcomed their first child, a boy named Eldarion. "I can't wait for Legolas to get back," she muttered to herself. Legolas had been in Mirkwood since June and it was now December! Six months without him had been very hard, but luckily Faramir had been on hand to help out when ever Tigerlily needed help. It was mostly keeping Oropher out of her hair when she was cleaning the house. She heard a clatter and a smash. "Not again!" she moaned. The cold weather had caused some of the tiles to start falling off. Tigerlily hated having to haul herself up onto the roof to fix it. "Leave it," whispered a soft voice, "I'll fix it in the morning." Tigerlily turned around to see her husband grinning down at her. "You better have a good reason for staying away for six months!" snapped Tigerlily.

"Do not be like that, my love," whispered Legolas, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Tigerlily's ear, "They say absence makes the heart grow fonder." He bent down and kissed her neck. Until he had gone away, both of them had stayed true to Tigerlily's promise but as of yet, there had been no sign of another child. Tigerlily wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck as he began to nip at her skin. "Where's Oropher?" whispered Legolas.

"Faramir has him for a few hours," said Tigerlily softly.

"Then let us go to bed," he whispered before lifting Tigerlily up in his arms. He carried her into their house, kicking the door shut behind him. He kissed her as he carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Once in there, he set her on the floor and held her body close. His arms tightened themselves around Tigerlily's body, pulling her right up against him. His hands slid to her tunic and began to pull it off. Tigerlily copied with his. She pulled away from his kiss and removed his shirt. The look of his familiar skin sent shivers of desire down her spine. She kept her eyes away from the scar. Legolas pulled her head up and kissed her again. He pushed her backwards onto the bed and pulled her boots off while he slid his feet out of his. His hand trailed up her leg, before he lazily began to draw circles on her thigh. Legolas kissed her again and pressed himself against her. He felt her hips move against him. Tigerlily felt his hardened length beneath his clothes. Legolas slid her shirt up and over her head. He kissed her neck as his hands pulled at her trousers, sliding them down. His kiss trailed from her neck down to her chest. He began to nip and bite at her skin, making Tigerlily groan with delight. Legolas rid himself of his own trousers and pressed his body against that of Tigerlily. He gave her one final kiss before moving back and then coming forward and entering her. Tigerlily's nails dug into Legolas' shoulders as she moaned. Legolas began to kiss her neck as he moved back and forth. Tigerlily's hips moved to greet his thrusts. Legolas couldn't believe he had stayed sane for the past six months without her. Every curve seemed more beautiful; every inch of skin seemed more exotic. It seemed as if his memory of her had faded while he had been away, but he was keen to refresh it. He began to move more quickly into his wife. Tigerlily pulled away from his kiss and put his head to her shoulder so she could reach his ears. She gently nipped the point of one and heard Legolas moan deeply. He moved quickly against her. She nipped him again and Legolas plunged even more deeply into her. Finally, when neither he nor Tigerlily could take it no more, Legolas' hands balled into fists and he felt himself release. He pulled out of his wife and rolled over to lie next to her. He pulled her close so that her head rested on his chest. "I love you," he whispered, "And I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," said Tigerlily, kissing her husband's neck. She shivered. Legolas let her go and followed her under the warmth of the blankets that were piled upon their bed. Tigerlily looked up at him. "This bed was so cold without you," she whispered.

"I promise I'll never go away for that long again," said Legolas. Tigerlily smiled. Legolas bent down and kissed her. Tigerlily rested her head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Legolas smiled and watched her sleeping. She seemed so peaceful. He heard someone approaching the house. He slid away from her and got dressed. He went downstairs and opened the door just as Faramir was about to knock on it. "Legolas, you're back!" he said.

"Ada," cried Oropher. The little boy ran forward and leaped into his father's arms.

"Where's Tigerlily?" asked Faramir.

"She's asleep," said Legolas.

"Why…oh!" said Faramir, "Right. Well, I better be off. See you around Oropher."

"Bye, Faramir," said Oropher, waving his hand at the Prince of Ithilien.

"So Ada, did you bring me anything from Eryn Lasgalen?" asked Oropher.

"Let me think," said Legolas, as he closed the door with his free arm, "Did I get my special little boy anything?" He set Oropher down and picked a bag up from the dining room table. He handed it over to Oropher who opened it and gasped. There were a variety of things in there and they pleased the boy. He ran off to go play in his room, passing Tigerlily on his way down. She was wearing a thick, woolen robe. "I take it he likes his present," she said.

"Of course he does," said Legolas. Tigerlily settled herself in Legolas' arms, happy that he was home where he belonged.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Legolas.

"Yes, I'm positive," said Tigerlily. Legolas ran a hand through his hair and looked at Tigerlily. He smiled. He laughed and lifted her up. "Your a wonderful, wonderful woman!" he said, kissing her.

"I can't believe it," said Tigerlily, "It must have been your 'welcome home'."

"Must have been," said Legolas, "Let's tell Oropher." Tigerlily nodded and called their son down to the kitchen where they were stood. Legolas lifted the boy up and kissed his forehead. "Your mother and I have some very exciting news," said Legolas.

"What?" asked Oropher.

"You," said Tigerlily, "Are going to be a big brother! You're going to have a little brother or sister!" A huge smile spread across Oropher's face.

"Are they coming tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, they won't be here for a while," said Legolas, "But when they come, I'm going to need your help to take care of them and your mother. You ready to be a man of the house?"

"Yes sir!" said Oropher. Legolas laughed. He looked at Tigerlily who smiled slightly and placed one hand on her belly. In a matter of month's time, it would be swollen with her second child. Finally, she had fulfilled her promise to her father.


	40. Chapter 40: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

A/N: Last chappie! I can't believe it! Writing this story has been such a wonderful experience and I shall be writing a short sequel at some point. Thank you all for being such wonderful readers and I hope you continue to read my fan fictions.

Chapter 40

Almost Perfect – An Epilogue

In late September, Tigerlily gave birth to her second child. When Legolas was allowed in, she watched as his eyes began to fill with tears of joy as he held the new baby. "Legolas?" she said softly. Legolas looked up at his wife's tired face. This birth had drained her far more than Oropher's had. "We have a daughter," he said. Tigerlily smiled and nodded. Legolas held their newborn daughter in his arms. A little girl delivered by Gelmir's wife, Tari. Legolas looked down at the baby. Tigerlily could see that his new daughter besotted him. "Legolas," she said, "You remember that promise I made, just after you told me about Alya?" Legolas looked up, his expression darkened by the mention of his dead wife. "I promised we would name our first daughter, Melda," said Tigerlily. Legolas' expression softened and her looked down at his daughter. He nodded. "Yes," he said quietly, "Melda. It's perfect." He passed the baby girl back to Tigerlily.

"I'll go get Oropher," said Legolas, "He's very eager to meet his sister." Legolas got up and left. Tigerlily looked down at the baby. Melda had the very fine, dark hair, very different to what Milo's had been. She also had eyes the same blue as Legolas. Tigerlily placed a kiss on her forehead. The door opened and Tari came in, her own daughter, Earwen on her hip. "Tari, thank you so much for helping me," said Tigerlily; "I never could have done it without you." Tari smiled.

"It was nothing," said Tari, "Look Earwen, this is Princess Melda." Earwen looked down at the newborn and simply said, "Baby." The door opened again and Oropher came running in and he jumped onto his mother's bed. "Mama!" he cried.

"Oropher, this is your sister," said Tigerlily, "Her name is Melda." Oropher looked down at his little sister. Tigerlily looked over his head and saw Legolas, leaning against the door frame. Tigerlily thought about what she had. She had her immortality, her husband and her two children. A negative person would have only seen the fact that she'd had to fight in a war and had lost her brother and her father. But Tigerlily was grateful for what she had and realised that her life, surrounded by her family and friends, was almost perfect.


End file.
